


Sebastian Michaelis x Modern!reader

by Amythefandomgirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Caring Sebastian, Doggy Style, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mating, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Possessive Sebastian, Relationship(s), Shower Sex, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 59,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythefandomgirl/pseuds/Amythefandomgirl
Summary: This is a modern seb x reader story. What if Sebastian didn't eat Ciel's soul but let the young lord live his life out with Lizzy and had children but what happens when he wakes up some years later trapped in the manor with no one there, until years later when you (reader) accidently stumble across him and the manor. Find out in this story. This story will get smutty later on.





	1. The meeting of (Y/N) and Sebastian Michaelis

(Y/N) POV  
Ever since I was little I was always curious about everything I saw and was very adventurous, even now I would go out wondering around looking for new exciting things when I know I should be doing my work but who gives a single flying fuck, not me. when I get, some free time don’t have to do any form of work I would do my usual things … watching Netflix series and browsing things on my laptop mainly. But this time I decided to go in to the countryside that surrounded London today. Forests have always (and still do) fascinate me, you never know what things may be hidden in the trees. I was walking through the forest just outside the city when I stumbled across a river cutting through the path ahead, I stopped and looked at which way the water flowed and followed it curious to see what I might find whilst walking beside it.

Whilst I was walking I saw something in the distance that looked like a fallen wooden structure in the water, once I got closer I noticed it was a small boat house. I stood looking at it to see that It had clearly been hit by a bomb or storm to make the small wooden building to be broken in this way. The one side was in the river and wood was splintered making a hole in the side, the other side was still standing… slightly. I looked up from the boat house to see a massive building ahead. From where I stood the building was covered with vines and moss crawling up the wall with the occasional crack that ran along its grey and white bricks. I looked for a way to cross over which was to no prevail so I simply walked down the river to see if I can find some fallen tree going across the river (which was a no no) or a small enough gap to jump over which I soon found some 4-minute walk from where I last stood. 

Once over, I proceeded my walk to the buildings. Whilst walking I noticed part of the building had been reduced to rubble with bricks on-top of one another “I wonder if It got hit in the war “I thought aloud as I examined the bricks. I looked for a way up before walking to the right and climbing onto a pile of the bricks, which were very loose which I soon took notice of when standing on top of it. I stumbled a few times before I finally reached the top before looking down to see the inside of a dining area. A long oak table stood partly up in the room, the other half was possibly under the bricks, chairs looked at their worst and didn't seem to be the once comfy chairs that they once were. 

I looked at the floor below before tilting my head considering of jumping before yolo’ing it taking the jump down landing on the tips of my toes as I crouched. I stood on my slightly aching feet before looking around the room, I saw some lasting details of the patterned wallpaper that lined the walls. I walked towards the door which seemed to fall though the doorway as I touched it, a loud bang rang though the air and vibrated through the floor causing me to flinch “god I hope im alone in the place” I say to myself before looking around the entrance hall. I decided to do some exploring of the desolated. I walked through corridors and room of the manor until I reached a room at the back, the door was still intact. I stood in front of the door “well something ain't right about this, everything in this place looks like it's on its last legs and damp. but this door…” I trailed of as I reached out and took hold of the handle before pulling it down and opening it, I breathed deeply worried if something bad may happen as the door creaked open.

Once the door opened I saw nothing but darkness. 

It was the type of darkness you can’t see anything through after a certain distance, I could only see was a sofa, a part of a table and the rug that was half in light and the other in darkness. I stood in the doorway due to a feeling of something watching me in the depths of this room. I gulped nervously before entering , the door slammed behind me causing me to jump and scream lightly as i turned to look at the closed door “you got to be kidding me” I say face palming “this is such a horror thing” I say as I walked over to the door and before taking out my phone and turning on the light. I shinned the light on the door before trying to open it. It didn’t move. I tried again. It didn’t even budge. I heard something swoosh behind me causing me to tense up “I-I-is someone there?” I swallowed loudly before looking around frantically as turning myself on my heels swinging my (H/C) around as I went. I walked backwards until I felt my back go into something hard “oh crap” I think to myself as I think at how many fanfics I've read that have ended up with a character walking backwards into someone. I looked over and my left shoulder and up to the face above as I felt an arm snake around my waist keeping me in place.

The thing that stood out about his very handsome, pale face was the crimson eyes that seemed to stare down at me and right into my soul as the guy held onto me. I shivered slightly as I watched the guys face “what do we have here? “he said in his British accent which took me a second to comprehend. I swallowed again “wh-who-who are you?” I stuttered out fearing for my life “don't be scared my dear, this fearful expression doesn't suit such as lovely face” he said trying to calm my slightly shaky form. I breathed deeply as I turned my face to the floor as I tried to get my bearings “Sebastian Michaelis, my dear” he said behind me as I managed to gain my calm breathing.

“Wh-what?” I said in confusion “you asked my name just a moment ago, my lady. Did I scare you that much to cause you to forget such a question” he said smiling behind me whilst closing his crimson eyes. I looked up before looking over my shoulder to look at him, he was still smiling before returning to his normal expression. His arm slowly slid from my waist as I turned to look at him. I noticed that he was wearing a butler’s outfit with a crisp white dress shirt, a grey waistcoat, a long black tail coat with a small silver badge on its collar and a black tie. He carried on looking at me as I was examining his attire. 

“so, what is the name of the beautiful women who has graced herself with my presence?” He said folding his left arm across his chest as he rested his other on top holding his chin with a white glove which I noticed was slightly covered with blood “Uhm (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/LN) “I said looking at the gloves, starting to get unsure of this Sebastian fellow. He seemed to notice it too “To calm your mind, this is my blood not someone else’s” he said before taking of the bloodied glove with his teeth. 

He tucked his glove into his breast pocket before doing the same with the other, as I looked at his bare hand I noticed that his hand had a marking on it like a pentagram surrounding by a spiky circle. I looked back at Sebastian “may I ask a question my lady? “he asked putting his arm by his sides, I nodded simply “what brings you to a place such as this? “he asked gesturing to the crumbling manor. It hadn’t dawned on me before but the room had become slightly brighter and I could look around the room.

 

 

“I was walking through the forest surrounding this place and I had noticed a fallen boat house in the river before noticing the manor and was curious to what I may find” I say looking between Sebastian and around the room, I tuck my hands into my hoodies front pocket. Sebastian seemed to notice my attire due to the change of light in the room, I felt his eyes examine me head to toe. I watched him as his eyes slowly met mine “this is strange clothing you are wearing, my lady. A woman in men clothing is very uncommon” he said tilting his head to the side.

“women have been known to these since the 1900’s “I say in confusion as to why he would be confused about women wearing trousers “and why is a guy like yourself wearing a butler’s outfit when it’s the 21st century?” I asked. I examined his expression as it changed to one of confusion “the 21st century?” he asked “yeah, it sounds as if you haven’t been here for the last so many years” I say chuckling slightly before looking at the floor to notice a newspaper. I picked it up before looking at the date to see it read “26th November 1973” I blinked a few times in confusion.

“why do you have a newspaper dating back to the 1970’s?” I asked showing him the date “because that was the date I woke up” this got me more confused than It originally did “what do you mean?” I asked, he walked over to a sofa before pointing to it with his hands “please sit down, my story will be a long one” he said as his eyes flashed a bright pink which caused me freeze before I slowly walked over and sat down on the sofa. Sebastian sat beside me and began to tell his story.


	2. Sebastian's story

Sebastian’s pov  
I stood behind my young lord’s chair as he was going through paperwork which littered his desk. My young lord had come very far now at the age of 28 who now had a son and daughter, I smiled softly to myself before returning to my stoic expression when I heard the young ‘brat’ *cough* lord ask me something “sorry my lord what did you say again” I say asking to repeat himself, to which he groaned before replying “ughh you getting old demon or you not paying attention. What type of butler do you call yourself? I said can you get me something to eat and to check on Lizzy please” I hear him say again without looking up keeping his one blue eye on his work.  
I knelt on the floor placing my hand over my dead heart “yes my lord” I say before getting up and walking out the room to the kitchen. My days would normally always be like this until this stupid petty war started causing everyone to go into a panic. Bardroy and Finnian had joined the war just a few months after it started. Uniformed men arrived at the manor hoping someone may join which led to two of the three imbeciles to leave. My young lord had ordered me to join hoping I could help bring this war to an end some months after.

After four years, I came back less hungry then I was before the war. I had managed to eat some souls whilst on the “no man’s land” after the battle ended. I got back into my butler’s outfit once I returned to England before running back to the town house where the young lord and lady had moved into to see it still standing with the lord and lady still alive. After the many years, later the young master’s children grew up to look like their parents and ended up having children of their own. The son had gone to a different countries and places leaving the daughter here in london but stayed in the town house. I looked after the Phantomhive family until the young lord and lady died at the age of 80 a couple years after the 2nd world war. I remember my lord saying to me to look after his children and grandkids and that to put his soul in his ring to store it for when I was next hungry.  
I was in the hospital where the two died, placing his soul into his family ring before placing it into my breast pocket. I returned to the manor on the outskirts of the city to which I hadn’t done before the 2nd world war. I noticed it was falling apart as I entered the manor walking through the rooms until I heard someone speaking in the library “so it is true a demon does live on this manor” I heard a male voice say behind me. I turned to see a male standing with a shotgun pointing to my head, which distracting me from the female who had come up behind me with a metal batten, which had knocked me out. 

“I got trapped in this room with a spell placed on so I could sleep for years until I slowly died away” I say to the lady beside me “ But as you can see didn’t work as planned, I got woke up some years later by a group of teenagers who stole the young lords ring, I ate two of the teens souls to keep me alive” I say looking at miss (Y/N). I noticed her expression was one of shock “You’re a demon?!” she said aloud, I nodded “yes I would believe this would come as a shock”. She seemed to shake slightly with the fact I was a demon “do not fret, my lady. I will not eat a beautiful soul such as yours” I say sending a wink at her which she blushed instantly at.  
“did you mention the young lord was called phantomhive?” she asked after calming down, recalling back to when I started my story “yes, I take it you have heard of the name?” I asked tilting my head to the right. She nodded “yeah I found some old family stuff some months ago, a family tree was done and apparently, my family are relatives to the Phantomhives” I hear her say. I looked at her “you’re a relative to the Phantomhives? Well it seems my job was done for me” I say smiling slightly.

(Y/N) pov  
I looked at Sebastian to see him smiling “you mentioned that Ciel had a ring, didn’t you?” I asked to which he nodded “yes I had placed his soul inside it” he said watching me “I think I know where it is” his eyes flash “where?” he asks forcefully getting to his feet before pulling me up gripping my arms to my side “I saw it in America this one time, in an antique shop, I didn’t know at the time that I was a relative of his so I would of bought it” I say looking at him fearfully. He released my arms slowly “my apologies my lady “he said as he gently rubbed my arms. I looked around the room before looking at him again “how come you haven’t left this room?” I say looking up at him “this room was covered in warding marks from those two who had placed the spell on me, so I can’t leave this room” he says before looking at the door, I remembered when I saw him having blood on his gloves “was that why you had blood on your gloves because you tried getting out?” I ask to which he smiled softly “your very smart for a woman” he says making me blush again. 

“so how do we get you out of here, surely there is a way to try and get you out?” I say placing my hands together as I walked over to the door, I opened it before walking through the doorway to see if I could see any markings around the door. I put my phone light on again which seemed to confuse the demon as he looked at it “what in satans name is that” I heard him say as I looked around the doorframe to see some strange markings around the door “it’s called a mobile phone far more useful than a telephone you guys used to have” I say smiling at him “I found some markings around the door, they’re probably the things keeping you in” I say as I look for something sharp to scrap it off with “use this my lady” I hear sebastain says as he pulls out a butter knife from his pocket. I notice that he was groaning as I realised that his hand was through the doorway, I pushed his hand back through before taking the knife from him. I examined the wound, which looked as if he had put his hand through a flame, that was caused from the spell “let’s just hope this heals quick once you’re out of here” I say as I started scraping the markings of. When the markings were, all gone, the spell went with a whoosh sound.

I heard something starting to break right after the spell disappeared, I felt myself get pushed up against a wall as the roof of the library collapsed onto the floor leaving the manor in more of a mess then it was orginally. I stood there shocked for a minute as I looked to the side to see Sebastian’s face in my neck, his hands were pressed against either side of my body and his hips pressing into my mine keeping me pressed into the wall “uhm thank you” I blushed a deep red due to the position we were in. I felt his face pull out of my crook of my neck before looking at me “no problem, my lady” he said walking backwards to let me have some space “it seems I have more things to repair then” I hear sebastain says before sighing loudly.

“why do you say that? It’s not as if anyone is going to be living here” I say as I looking around remembering how long it took me to get here. That was when I remembered that my car was on the outskirts of the forest “oh shit” I say aloud before racing off to the room I came through, I heard the thudding of feet as sebastain ran after me “my lady why are you running?” I heard him ask as we reached the dining area with the crumbling wall. I started to climb up the bricks “I just remembered how far I travelled through the woods and my car is like an hour away” I say as I jump down to the other side. I hear a thud as Sebastian landed beside me before pulling me up into his arms carrying me bridal style “wahh what are you doing?” I yell slightly shocked at the new position I had ended up in “it will be easier if I carried you, if we walked it would have taken us much more time to get back to your vehicle, now which way did you get here?” he asked looking at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep me up right “that way” I say pointing to the right.

“you may want to hold on tight, my lady” he said “why would … Ahh!!” I didn’t finish my sentence as he jumped up into the air before landing on a branch running through the treetops heading in the direction I came through.


	3. Chapter 3

(F/S) – Favourite song

(H/T) – Home town

What would have taken me an hour to get back to my car, it only took me seconds with the help of Sebastian and his demonic speed to reach the place that I parked. I looked at the sky whenever we got near a visible view of it, which was now a pale blue colour with a red pinkish hue to it meaning that it was near 4:00 pm o'clock. The sky normally gets this type of colouring when its gets to the end of November, telling everybody that winter is coming. I hear a thud as Sebastian lands gracefully to the floor on top of a moss-covered boulder that was directly beside my car. I sighed in relief, glad that no one had vandalised it whilst I was on my mini adventure. I felt Sebastian jump of the rock before kneeling letting me get out of his arms.

I looked down at him as he slowly raised up "thanks for bringing me back, im pretty sure if I had walked it would have gotten dark very quickly" I say as I scratch the back of my neck as I looked to the side before walking over to my car. I saw him walk beside me to which I noticed him tilt his head to the side as he looked at the car "technology has changed dramatically since I was last outside the manor" I heard the British accented male proclaim right beside me "yeah I guess it has, I remember seeing my older sisters brick like phones, jeez those would have been a nightmare to handle when calling someone" I say chuckling. I take out my car keys before pressing the unlock button which made the car lights flash to indicate it was open.

I walked over to the door before looking over my right shoulder at the confused male behind me "im guessing you've never seen a car like this before then?" I say tilting my head to the side to which he looked up from his dazed expression "no to be frank" he said simply as he examined the cars exterior. I walked over to the passenger side door opening it "this is where you can sit, unless you want to sit at the back" he walked over to where I was standing before looking inside the car itself "I think I may sit at the front with you, if that is alright?" he said asking me.

"yeah sure" I say simply letting him in before closing the door behind him, I walked over to my side before getting In. I started the car before buckling myself in, I looked over at Sebastian who was now starting at the strap that seemed to cross my body. I sighed "he is like a child seeing everything for the first time" I thought to myself "it's called a seat belt, it keeps you from flying out the window" I say putting it lightly. Once he was buckled in, I explained to him about the different things in the car's interior before putting on (F/S) as I drove of the grass and onto the dirty country lane heading off to the busy main road that led into the city. Once the song had reached the chorus I had started to sing along with it which I would normally do when I was alone but I do sometimes forget when other people are around.

I seemed to remember that Sebastian was also in the car when the song had ended and I heard some clapping "You have a wonderful singing voice, my lady" I heard him say from beside me as I kept my face on the road. My face had heated up from the compliment "uhm thank you" I say nervously as I headed up the busy road that was starting to fill up with cars. I saw Sebastian out of the corner of my eye looking out the window at the city around as we drove to the east part of london. My family had inherited a house up there some years ago, to which were we ended up moving there from (H/T).

The massive skyscrapers and cars had been left behind as we drove into the calmer area of london. I turned off into a drive way before parking my car outside of a modern big house that I lived in. The rest of my family had gone off too other places around london, some went to the main city others stayed in the calmer places of london and others well they stayed in the area surrounding the city. I climbed out as I heard a barking sound from inside the house, I smiled to myself as I took the keys out of the car before heading to the door " Lore step away from the door please" I say from the other side of the door letting the massive Russian Sheppard dog( ) I was about to come through. I heard the dog whine softly before I opened the door "you have a dog it seems" I heard sebastain say from behind me slightly detestably "yeah I also have a cat, but im more of a cat person but I like both species of animal the same" I say before walking through to be greeted with the 3 and a half ball of fluff that was a dog. I stroked the top of her head as she bounced on her paws with excitement "yeah yeah I know, I missed you two Lorelai" I say as she brings herself up on her hind legs to give me what was a hug by wrapping her front paws around my neck bringing her muzzle into my face.

I laughed as I felt her tongue licking at me "ah okay lore, please stop" I say as I try to get the dog to stop which she did right away before backing up slowly bringing herself to the floor, I looked around to see if I could find where the black cat was "lore do you know where Loki is " I asked the dog who barked before turning around in the corridor heading through to the living room. I walked after the dog to notice that the cat was asleep on the floor with his mate, jane, in front of the open fire place. I had only seen jane twice before but I did know that Loki had feelings towards her and her to him so after finding out I let her stay, the two cats as they woke up the minute I sat down "Well well well , look who decided to wake up then , ey?" I say as the two walked over, loki meowing at me before jumping up onto my lap.

He rested his two paws onto my chest before touching his nose onto mine with closed eyes before licking my cheek in greeting, I felt him curl up in my lap after a second. I saw jane had also climbed into my lap and was curled up next to her mate "you don't have to stand in the doorway sebastain" I say diverting my eyes from the two cats to the now blushing male in the doorway. He walked over sitting down beside me, I saw lore put her paw onto his thigh as she raised up to look at him. I looked at her before at him to see he had annoyed look on his face "This is Lorelai, she is a Russian Sheppard dog. This type of breed was bred to hunt bears in Russia which I think was kinda cool and they are also extremely fluffy" I say explaining to him as he looked over to me as lore pushed off from him and laid by the fire where the two cats had previously been "and these two are loki and jane, these two are mates which I only found out some time ago which I do find very cute" I say smiling at the two love birds stroking them a bit more before they climbed of my lap heading to the dog curing up against lore's fur as she brought her tail up to lay it over their bodies.

"How is the canine so friendly with the two felines?" I heard sebastain ask as he looked over at them. I looked back at him to which he turned his red eyes back onto me "I raised Loki and Lore when they were babies, if you have two species at a young age they will be almost be like brothers and sisters in a way but from different species." I saw him nod in agreement before turning his head to the animals opposite us, I carried on watching him with curiousness. I flicked my (E/C) down his tall frame as he sat on the sofa, my eyes landed on his pentagram mark that he had on his hand "I guess it could be mistaken for a tattoo if he ends up going around the city" I thought to myself as I started at the mark

"that is my contract seal, my lady" he said as he saw me looking at the mark, I flicked my eyes up to his "can I" I say indicating to let me hold his hand to let me take a better look at it "oh yes of course" he said smiling before I slowly reached for his hand. A spark went through our hands as my fingers touched the back of his hand, a bright light appeared on his mark at the same time as the spark. We both looked at one another with confusion before I reached for his hand again. The spark went between us but I carried on holding his hand slowly rising it up, the mark carried on glowing with a fuchsia colour to it.

What does it mean? I think you lot know what's occurring. Thank you for reading these stories.


	4. Never mess with a Woman

Our eyes were on his mark as it glowed brightly as we held each other's hand , we both flicked our eyes to one another's in confusion "does this happen often?" I ask looking at his hand again before looking at him. He carried on looking at me, which I guessed was some type of fascination in his eyes, "My mark only does this when I get a summon or an order from my contractor. I have never heard of anything like this happening in reality only in myths and legends" he says looking at me.

"what did these legends and myths say?" I asked as I kept my (E/C) eyes on his "they are only stories but the only time a mark glows when it comes into contact with someone's hand it will be because the person is your …." I look at him before I sigh "soulmate" I finish his sentence off. He nodded confirming my suspicion "Maybe these myths aren't just stories anymore but real" I say rubbing my thumb over his mark.

The glowing had started to die down during our conversation "normally a human would be scared if they found out their soulmate was a demon" he says as he kept his eyes on me trying to figure me out, I laugh softly "you should see the tv shows and films in this era im pretty sure everyone would want to have a fling with a supernatural creature" I say as I hear Lore grunt at something.

I flick my eyes over to her to see her head looking out the window "what is it, girl?" I asked the dog as she stood up before walking over to the window glaring out of it. I felt Sebastian's hand slip out of mine as he walks over to the window looking out of it "can you see anything?" I asked Sebastian who looked over his shoulder raising his pale black nailed finger to his lip. I nodded as he turned his head back to the window.

I walked over to the cupboard pulling out the draw and taking out a pistol I found in the attic when finding some of the Phantomhives possessions. I walked over to him before standing beside him to look out the window "what is it?" I ask quietly "I think your dog can sense something in the woods, I just hope it's not anything too serious I would hate to damage such as fine outfit" he said smoothing his coat down. I looked at the male beside my eyebrows brought together in confusion "your worried about damaging a suit ?!" I whispered loudly "your strange" I say as I looked towards the woods to see nothing.

"maybe it was a fox, we have those around here" I say as I look at Sebastian "no I don't think she would react to something like that in this way. Her tail is down as she is growling slightly" he says into my ear. I look across at Lore to notice she was indeed growling with her tail flat to on the floor. I heard a creak from the front part of the house which caused all our heads to move to the door "wait here" I hear sebastain say as he places his hand onto my lower back before walking into the corridor.

I heard a thud as if someone was knocked into the wall or punched which was followed by a groan. An ear shattering bang rang through the air as a shotgun was shot at someone or something, I slowly walked over to the wall beside the door before I peered around to look down the lightly dim corridor to see Sebastian holding his arm as three people were advancing on him. I looked around for something to help him, I heard Lore bark a couple of times from behind me which caused some of the men to look up "(Y/N) run!" I heard sebastain say as he got shot again.

One of the men had come into the room caring a mean looking knife, he looked at me with a predatory look he eyed me up and down "ey boss can't I just keep her, she is a lovely little thing" I hear him say as he walked over to me. I reached out as I walked back towards the fireplace, I felt the handle of the poker in my palm before pulling it out of it stand.

I saw Lore jump at the man knocking the knife out of his hand before biting him, I noticed that the two felines had disappeared probably hiding somewhere. I walked over to the male before stabbing him in the shoulder "ahhh!" the male said on the floor as the poker pierced his skin making him bleed "you think a man such as yourself can be able to take on someone such as me" I say threating as I twisted the metal pole in the man's shoulder making him scream more. I heard a crunching sound from the corridor before I saw sebastain walk into the room with pink eyes a bloodened shoulder now holding the shotgun.

He walked over to me before looking at the male now on the floor "who are you?" I heard sebastain ask threateningly "we are the relatives of the one who had locked you away in that manor all those years ago, Me and my brothers visited there to see that you manged to get away before tracking you here with magic to the queen's royal assassins house" the male groaned out as he flicked his eyes to me once he announced my title.

"Yet here you are with two of your kin dead and you more or less heading the same way, you really think you could of taken down this one here when he was at my house" I say down at the male pressing the poker deeper into the man's shoulder, his screams filled the air as the poker went through his body and into the floor.

He died in the matter of minutes from the lack of blood "well that was entertaining" I say as I leaned against the counter as I watched the last essence of life drift away before retrieving the poker wiping the blood on the man's chest. I put the poker back to see sebastain carrying the two bodies from the corridor into the garden. I turned on the light in the corridor before I looked at the blood stain on the carpet.

I walked back into the living room to see sebastain standing there with all the bodies outside burning in a pile "why didn't you run when I told you too?" he asked looking down at me, I sighed loudly "because im sick of people thinking me or any other woman as a pathetic, who can't fend for herself. Women are always criticized to be useless and can't do anything to fend for herself so I took care of the git by myself because you should never get on the bad side of a woman" I say as I walk over to the kitchen leaving Sebastian in the middle of the room standing in the blood stain.

I returned into the corridor before rubbing the blood of the carpet with the remover "My lady please allow me to take care of this" I heard sebastain say from behind me "no its fine, you are injured anyway" I say as I looked up at him to his still injured shoulder. I stood up before pushing him onto the stairs to sit down "uhm im going to need to look at this wound" I say implying for him to take the top part of his clothing.

I went back into the kitchen leaving him to undress, I heard him walk into the kitchen before sitting down on the chair. I turned around to see a very well built chest with a few scars here and there on his torso, I blushed deeply at the sight before walking over to him. I knelt in front of him before looking at the bullet wound that rested on his right shoulder "okay lucky for you that isn't deep so it won't be hard to get it out"

I say taking out some tweezers from the first aid box digging the metal into the hole before pulling the bullet out and onto the table. I watched as the wound healed as soon the bullet was removed "well that was fast" I say to myself "yes demons have a metabolism than humans so there wasn't any need for you to help me" I hear him say "so why didn't you say that in the first place" I look up at him "maybe I wanted to see if you liked what I looked like underneath this clothing" I heard him say into my ear causing me blush.

I stood up before turning my face around as I put the bullet in the bin, I was blushing like a lunatic "uhm I think we must go into the city to get you a new set of clothes" I say changing the subject "yes I think that may be a good enough option" I heard him say as he got of the chair. I turned around to be face to chest with the male "well how the hell do I get out of this one then (Y/N)" I thought to myself


	5. why do awkward situations keep happening

My (E/C) irises were still on the pale chest just inches away from my blushing face "uhm seb could you stand back please" I say as I look up at the smirking individual obviously enjoying what he was causing me to become in his half naked presence. His smirk turned into a closed eyed smile as he stepped back giving me some room, I inwardly sighed, I looked up at him "I'll go see if I can't find you some suitable clothing" I say strafing around him as I made my way to the stairs. I headed to the quest room where my (M/F/N) stays whenever he comes around.

I went through his wardrobe flicking through his clothes I picked out a plain black T-shirt and black skinny jeans before heading back down stairs and into the kitchen. I threw the clothing at Sebastian who caught it with ease "there is a bathroom upstairs on the right you can get changed in there" I say as I head back into the living room before crashing down on the sofa. I heard Sebastian come back down 10 minutes later with new clothing on, when I breathed in I noticed that his body sent was now covered in the familiar smell of lynx aftershave.

He sat down beside me "did you put on aftershave?" I asked looking at him "yes I found some in your cupboard, it is a object that makes you smell nice or am I wrong?" He asked looking down at my smaller form "huh yeah but uhm not for me, try going to college were every single boy who goes there smelling of lynx and were it will literally suffocate you due to the amount they put on "I explain as I look up at him to which I see him nod "I'll keep it in mind for next time , my lady" he said smiling softly.

"Seb, you know you can call me by my first name right" I say thinking back to the fight we had and he called me by my first name, he nods once again. I look around to see lore asleep with the two cats resting against her fluffy form, I smiled at them before yawning. I shook my head hoping to get rid of the tiredness "are you tired?" Sen asks beside me to which I nod as I yawn again. I rest my head on his shoulder as I close my eyes "you have a comfortable shoulder, Sebastian. I'm probably going to use you as I leaning post in the future just to keep in mind" I say sleepily.

Sebastian pov

I look down at the sleeping individual on my right shoulder with fascination. I have never met a woman or a human as fascinating as her, she was beautiful that was very much obvious, her soul even more so but I wasn't going to eat it. But the fact that she now was my soulmate was the thing that's drawn me to her so much. I slowly picked her up before walking up the stairs to her room, I gently placed her under her covers before pulling up the duvet to cover her small body.

I smiled to myself before walking away, as I closed the door I hear her say "stay" in her sleeping state. I sighed before closing the door and heading over to her, I climbed under the covers watching her as she slept for a bit before I ended up feeling … tired?! I blinked a few times in confusion, me… a demon... is tired?! I looked down at Miss (L/N) "what are you doing to me?" I say before falling asleep.

My POV

I start to wake up when I hear birds cawing outside in the trees, I yawn as I open my eyes that was when I felt something going across my mid section. I slowly looked down to see a pale arm over my waist keeping me close to the body of the demon behind me "good morning, my dear" I hear Sebastian say from behind me. I looked over my right shoulder to come face to face with the handsome male behind me. We looked at on another before I got up onto my backside and into a sitting position looking down at him.

He looked back at me "morning to you too, I thought you said you didn't sleep?" I asked raising an eyebrow "it seems I was wrong" he said chuckling slightly as he scratched the back of his head "something is definitely up with him" I thought to myself as I watched him. I got up from my bed stretching out before heading into the bathroom getting changed out of my clothing. Whilst I was getting changed I forgot to close the door leaving a good view of my half naked body for a certain demon eyes to see. I blushed bright red before kicking the door closed.

Sebastian POV

I watched her as she took of her clothing leaving her in her undergarments "what strange underwear she is wearing, it seems they have gotten rid of the corsets it seems" I flicked my eyes up and down her body before landing my eyes on her hips "hmm what wonderful birthing hips, good for giving conceiving my children" I said to myself as I put my arms behind my head "what am I even thinking?! This woman is affecting me every way imaginable" I think to myself as I recall what I previously thought before I carried on watching her once again getting inappropriate thoughts about what I would do to her when I took her as my mate. A loud bang echoed of the walls as the bathroom door closed, I sighed before getting up heading to the kitchen.

I looked through her cupboards and the fridge as she called it, I took out eggs, bacon and sausage before making her a breakfast "I hope this keeps my mind away from those thoughts" I mum to myself. I heard some padding of feet as she entered the kitchen with new clothes and her hair in a high ponytail giving me a nice view of her neck. I flicked my eyes back to the food which was cooking in front of me " I need to stop thinking these inappropriate thoughts" I think to myself before I notice that she was standing right beside me looking at what was in front of me " I'm making you breakfast" " yeah can kinda tell that, I could smell bacon when I exited the bathroom" I hear her say as she sat down on the wooden chair that surrounded the table.

I took out a plate before piling the food onto it, I placed it onto the table in front of her. I sat myself opposite her as I watched her eat her food "do you want some" I hear her say in front of me whilst eating a piece of sausage, I look at her plate eyeing the food "I am a demon my dear we can not eat human food, we only eat souls "I say looking up at her. I watch her nod before eating the rest of the cooked food.

I felt something brush my leg as the two cats purr against my ligaments before jumping up on my lap meowing at me "they will possibly want their food, which is in the cupboard under the sink" (Y/N/) says in-between mouthfuls. The two cats jump of my lap before walking over to the food and water bowls, which I picked up emptying the old stuff into the big/drain before refilling it. I placed it back down in front of the cats who started eating it straight away, I felt the canine brush against my legs from behind walking up to (Y/N) placing it very large paw on top of her thigh.

I hear her sigh as she chucks the dog a piece of sausage before heading off to the fridge and taking out a leg of what im guessing was a lamb before taking the dog outside. She came back a second later "she kinda gets a bit carried away with eating the leg" she says before sitting down eating the last couple of bits of her food. Once she was done I took it away placing it in the sink.

Your pov

I watched the male as he washed the plate up, I placed my fists under my chin resting my chin on top of them as I watched. I was still a bit embarrassed from earlier "im sorry about earlier im kinda used to staying alone" I say as I looked at the table. I felt eyes on me from afar "well I didn't dislike it my dear" he said in a husk tone trying to make me blush which it did once again "I swear this guy loves to make me blush or something?" I think to myself as I kept my eyes on the table.

I felt a hand go under my chin lifting my eyes to the face above. My (E/C) met his, I watched his eyes flick around my face "don't shy away from me" he said looking at my red tinted cheeks. The ding of the doorbell rung through the silence which followed that response from Sebastian, we both flicked our eyes to the corridor. I stood up before heading to the door, I opened it to see the familiar face of the messenger which brought me messages from the queen herself.

I took the letter from him nodding to him before closing the door. I turned around opening the letter, I read the letter "the queen asking for her assassin?" I hear seb say from beside me "yeah, seems that the notorious group of mafia are back in london selling some illegal shit again" I say running my hands through my (H/C) as I walked through the room to the living room. I walked to the bookcase I kept pulling a book opening the secret doorway "ahhh I remember this passageway, I created in the war for the young lord and lady to get to the air shelter much quicker" I hear sebastain say as he opens the door.

I look up at him to see him watching me, I flicked my eyes down the dark staircase. I reached to the wall clicking on the light which illuminated all the corridor. I walked down the oak stairs which creaked and groaned under out weight as she made our way underground "these stairs sound very old, have you not changed them?" I hear sebastain ask behind me "there's no one I can ask to sort them out and anyway I want to preserve what was left here" I say as I jumped the last two steps into a large enough room to sit an armoured car and motorbike.

"that's new" I hear sebastain say from beside me as he looked around the room noticing the major improvements to the room including the ramp that led up the surface "the town house was very much in a state of disrepair put when the queen had found out that some of the watch dog's relatives were still alive she agreed to build it unless someone agreed to become an assassin or a watch dog for her. I was the only one who agreed. I got asked what I wanted done to the manor so I made the bunker into my personal armoury with a ramp that goes up to the surface which is covered with grass that opens up via a switch on the wall" I explain going around the room.

I walked towards a cabinet before pulling out a black trench styled coat with gold swirls at the bottom of it. The coats hood was big enough to cover my face and had the gold swirls around the hem. I pulled it on before putting on holsters and sheaths for my weapons on varies ligaments. I looked back to see sebastain standing there taking in my appearance "A woman can never have too many weapons" I say as I walked over to the weapons cabinet taking out a sniper's rifle, a shot gun, a smoke bomb, daggers and a sword.

I looked at the sword examining the features and detailing of it before sheathing it on my hip. I picked up the sniper's rifle hoisting it up resting it on my shoulder before picking the shotgun up facing the barrel to the ground. I looked back at him "we've got work to do, if you want to help me kill some people" I say under the hood. I watched him knell in front of me "yes my lady"


	6. The mission and the scars we keep

I looked down at Sebastian as he carried on bowing in front of me "now if you are going to help you need a weapon, the weapon cabinet behind you some inside, pick whatever you want and we will head off" I say as he stands up "yes miss (Y/N)" he says heading to the cabinet behind him. I watch him as he goes through the weapons before heading up the stairs the trench coat following me as I walked up them.

I walked through the house before heading out the front going to my car. I hear the front door close as Sebastian exited the house before climbing inside the car, I looked down to see he had no weapons on him "uhm what did you chose then because I can't see any weapon on your body what so ever" I say examining his body head to toe. That was when I realised he was wearing his old butlers outfit again but it was clean and didn't have holes from when he got shot from bullets.

I looked up at him "you're not getting used to not being a butler then, ey?" I asked turning my body around to face him resting my arm against the wheel. He looks up at me "it is quite strange to be frank, working for a lord since he was 10 right up till he died is quite hard to get out off, my lady" he said looking back at me. Silence had gone between us, I sighed "I guess it can't be helped, you can carry on wearing your butler outfit but when we are in public you need to be in normal clothing which will do after our little job" I say starting the engine heating up the car.

The start of December was always cold even though it was 10:00 am. I pulled of the driveway before heading off to the house this mafia family owned. I kept my eyes on the road as I weaved through cars before reaching traffic lights "the family group we are about to kill have been causing chaos since the 1800s since you were from that time, do you remember the name of Vannel" I asked looking at him a view times before turning my eyes on the road when the light went green.

I carried on driving "unfortunately I have. Me and my young lord took down one of the members of that mafia family but im guessing the rest had come along to probably avenge him" I heard seb say as I drove into the west end. I drove up an alley big enough to park my car, I got out checking both ways before turning around to look up the wall behind me.

I felt someone stand beside me also looking up the wall "the house is a couple of meters from where we are standing. We will take the roof path considering it will be less likely we will get spotted by anyone" I say as look to the side to see a trash dump beside me. I pulled the massive box thing before dragging it over to were an emergency staircase was. Before I pulled myself up onto the box an arm snaked around my waist making me look behind me.

I see Sebastian smiling at me "you may want to hold on" he says which leads me to wrap my arms around his neck as he jumps up onto the roof above. I looked around before looking across too the fancy looking roof a couple of meters away, I pointed to it "that is where we are headed" I say starting to walk when I felt myself being swept of my feet once again by Sebastian. I looked up at his handsome face before he raced across the buildings to our destination.

"You know I could have done that myself, right?" I say looking up at him raising an eyebrow as he looks down at me "yes I know, my lady. But what type of gentleman would I be if I didn't help a beautiful woman such as yourself?" He said smiling causing me to roll my eyes as I jumped out of his arms onto the roof. I walked around checking to see if everything was okay and safe before heading to the door. I looked at the handle before reaching down to open it, the door wasn't unlocked "who has a door unlocked? Tch these people are getting dumber each time" I say walking don't the metal stairs.

I jump down every two steps when I reached the set of every stairs when I heard a door open below us. I pushed Sebastian back up and into a room which was luckily unoccupied before pushing him into a storage cupboard. I looked up at him as I was pushed against his tall, muscular frame due to the lack of space in the cupboard. I listened out as the door to the corridor opened with two males speaking about money they received from their latest selling's. I opened the door slightly to see the guys go into a room some distance away.

I looked back at Sebastian who was also looking out the door "okay, we need to keep a very low profile whilst we are here. We can't let anyone know we are here so if you see a guy do not throw any weapon because that will cause a disruption and will let other people know" I see him look down before nodding towards me. We both exited the room as quietly as we could before following the two guys. I bent down in front of the door to look through the key hole to see the two men in front of a gruff looking fellow with a scar going across him left eye.

From the clothing, he wore and the way he composed himself gave away that he was the leader of the family. I look back up at seb who stood beside me watching me, I stood up slowly to prevent causing some noise "they are speaking to the leader of the family from the look of things. We need to try and get in and out without being seen" I say quietly as we walked towards another room just across the hall. It opened luckily before we entered the bedroom.

I looked around before sitting on the bed "hmm I wonder if this place was designed to look like a hotel" I say to myself before looking at sebastain in front of me. I lay back trying to think of a plan, I felt the bed tip beside me as sebastain sat down watching me "from what I saw in the keyhole there was a door just off from the room which possibly leads into the next room, which means we should go through two sets of doors" I say looking at the ceiling.

"if there is a window we could exit through there, to prevent from being caught if there is some type of alarm on one of the doors" I hear seb say, I push myself up to sit on my backside "good point, we should do this at night less likely to get spotted then due to our outfits. I think it was a good think you did wear that outfit less likely to get spotted in the corridor and room" I say looking at seb. Silence goes between us as I get up from the bed and look around the room, I look at the clock on the wall which says its "11:40 am", I sigh loudly "we've got 8 hours till it gets dark enough, and im stuck with an attractive male in a bedroom. This is going to end well" I say sarcastically in my mind.

I see Sebastian at the window watching the busy street below. I decided to go over and stood beside him, I looked down outside to see a view of the city in the distance "I really need to get an apartment here in the city, it would be so nice" I say to myself as I examined the view with a soft smile. I look to see sebastian looking down at me examining my expression "we have got 8 hours of free time before it gets dark enough, what should we do?" I ask looking at him.

"we could always go around the city, my lady" he says looking back at me "hmm yeah that be nice and we could get you some new clothing but you are kind of in that" I say flicking my finger up and down his body at the butler's outfit. We both heard the door open, sebastian quickly pushed both into a cupboard to keep us hidden. I heard what im guessing was moaning from a female and a male from the outside, my (e/c) eyes widened from the sounds.

My body was once again pressed against the male, from the small space but that was when I felt something bulging against my clothed core "great I now have a horny demon in here with me, this is just great" the moaning had increased and the sounds sebastian were making sounded like he was almost groaning. I growled before stepping out of the closet so quick that the two moaning naked bodies on the bed didn't see me. I raised my pistol at the two bodies, luckily, I remembered to put a silencer on the barrel before taking a shot from above.

The bullet went out of the barrel with a pew noise before going through both individual's heads, my teeth were seethed as I growled at the two bodies "ughh that was disgusting" I say to myself as I pick up the female before taking her into the bathroom leaving the man on the bed. I dropped her on the bed before setting her alight in the plastic container. I cleaned the blood of me when I looked over to see sebastian standing in the doorway.

"you okay, my dear?" I hear him ask in a husky tone clearly from his hornyness "not really" remembering some things I wish I didn't remember before walking out the room brushing past seb. I felt a hand grip my arm causing me to keep still, a hand was pushing my clothing down to see shoulder which had a big scar on it. I kept my tearing up eyes to the floor "were did you get this from?" I hear sebastian ask softly.

I was about to walk away when I felt myself get spun around to face the male behind me, he saw my crying face which made him look shocked.


	7. of being shocked, horny and kidnapped

Sebastian's pov  
I watched lady (Y/N) shocked that a woman like her would be crying, because I did just witness her kill two people in cold blood. I think this soulmate thing was affecting me in some way I did not know because I had this strange feeling of wanting to comfort her.

"miss (Y/N) why are you crying?" I asked keeping my hands to my side as I watched her depressed form. I stepped closer, I could feel her shaky breathing against my shirt before I raised both of my hands against either side of her face making her look at me.

Her bottom lip quivering as she tries not to cry, I feel her leaning into my palms for comfort "it's something I wish I could forget" I hear her say as she balled her hands into fists beside her recalling something from the past. I dropped my right hand from her cheek before taking her small hand into mine rising it to my lips before kissing it gently.

"you my lady are a relative of the Phantomhives, you must forget about these things and if so I will help you. If you wish to tell me then you can but if not, then its you're secret to keep" I said still gripping her hand as I made her look at me in my crimson eyes. I smiled softly hoping to calm her down "what am I doing? I'm a demon for Satan sake. I should be enjoying her depression not making her feel better" I growl to myself in my mind.

I start to pull back before I feel two small but slightly powerful arms tighten around my waist as a head rests against my chest. I look down at her with my arms raised confused at what to do, but I slowly lowered my arms before wrapping them around her keeping her pressed against my warm frame.

I closed my eyes enjoying the close proximity even though I was having an inside battle with my true demon self. I knew I was still slightly horny, but after seeing her kill people and growling was a turn on. so, keeping her so close may of not been such a good idea. I felt the breath against my chest deepen and her arms fall slightly.

I looked down at her to see she had calmed down and had fallen asleep against me, I sighed before picking her up and heading to the Window. I stopped before looking at the bed then the bathroom door.

I put (Y/N) on the floor gently before picking up the burnt body of the woman over my shoulder before doing the same to the man. I ran out the room and up the stairs with my demonic powers. I ran across roof tops heading to the edge of the city, I dropped the bodies into a forest close to the manor.

I quickly ran to the building were (Y/N) was entering the open window and picking her up. I exited through the window heading to her car. I carefully placed her in the back seat before I sat in the front waiting for her to wake up.

When I checked my watch, once I noticed it had grown dark, it said "5:40" on the its face. I looked behind to see (Y/N) still sleeping "she does look very beautiful asleep it would be a shame to wake her up" I think before I exited the car. I look through the window to see the face of the sleeping beauty, I smile softly before I headed off to the Vannel house.

I make my way into the building and into the room of the leader, I look at the sleeping form of the male before stabbing him in the chest with one of the daggers I took out of the weapon bag. I look around the room going through drawers and cupboards. I took important files he kept with information inside of it about the selling's his family made.

I walked out the room, making my way to the roof before running back to (Y/N). When I reached the place the car was parked, I jumped down and looked through the window. She wasn't inside. My eyes turned pink "who has the nerve to take my soulmate" I growled out looking around that was when I heard screaming from the right. I followed the screaming to find some males carrying some women into a van. A woman, im guessing from the street must have seen the men and was screaming to get someone attention. I watched as most of the men ran over to the woman, I walked over when the coast was clear following what (Y/N) said earlier about "not to make yourself known".

I looked into the back part of the van to find Lady (Y/N) tied up in the van "Hey! what you doing?!" shouted a male, who had caught me as I reached into the van.

I threw a glare at him over my shoulder as my eyes turned fuchsia making him become warry. I looked back into the van to see that (Y/N) had woken up and was glaring at me. I reached in again picking her up, I turned around leaving the van and the men behind me. Once I reached the car I placed her down gently on top of the bonnet taking of the ropes that were around her legs and arms "forgive me, my lady. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked too peaceful" I say looking down as I did the rope on her legs.

I felt a small hand strike my face with a slap leaving my skin tingling "you're an absolute idiot!" I hear her growl out.

I look up at her to see she was glaring at me with those beautiful (E/C) irises. I gulped before backing up, I see her feet land on the pavement before going into the car. I followed her into the vehicle sitting down beside her, the car started to move as she drove out of the city towards her home. Once she reached the house she owned, she stopped the car but didn't get out just sat there at the wheel. I looked up at her with a sorrowful expression on my face.

"I found some files that may be of use to you" I said breaking the silence between us, she turned her head around to face me to which I realised she was crying. She undid her seat belt before lunging herself at me, I felt her collide with me as she hugged onto my body "I thought you abandoned me" she said crying into my chest. I looked down at her with pity and sorrow thinking if someone had done this before making me suddenly angry, I slowly composed myself before I wrapped my arms around her "I would never do that to you, my dear. you are my soulmate after all" I say into her hair as I kiss it gently.

She slowly looks up at me with tearful eyes, I cup both sides of her face swiping the tears away with my thumbs. I smile down at her face, my crimson eyes flicking to her lips "she looks so tempting" I think to myself before I undid my seatbelt and exited the car, I went around opening her side of the door as any gentleman would before picking her up and carrying her bridle style into the house.

I heard the car lock behind me as (Y/N) locked it with the key, I took the pieces of metal from her hand and opened the door. I walked through the house "I can walk you know" I heard her say as I placed her down onto the sofa to which I chuckled "im very aware of that, my lady" I say looking down at her. I watched her stand up a couple of centimetres in front of me "thanks for saving me earlier, im pretty sure I would have been screwed if you didn't" I her say scratching the back of her neck.

I feel myself get pushed into her body causing her to fall, I caught her with my left arm pushing her into my body. I felt her two hands rest on my chest as my hands rest of her back, I looked down to see the dog was looking up at us two with her eyes closed and her tongue hanging out. I felt a kiss against my cheek as I looked to see (Y/N) smirking up at me "that little minx" I think to myself as I watch her walk away.

I heard the doorbell go and walked over to see (Y/N) talking to the queen's messenger again, who handed her a slip of paper "seb do you have those files you received "I heard my lady ask in front of me from over her shoulder. I took the papers from out of my inside coat pocket before handing the rolled-up pieces of paper to the male who took them from my hand before nodding towards me and leaving.

The door closed as (Y/n) read the paper "what does it say now? Another mission?" I ask her. She nods "yeah, she congrats me on my mission and gave me a mission about those men who are disappearing which im guessing are being taken away by those men you saved me from" I watch her as she walks around me to go upstairs "do you remember the number plate at all?" I hear her say half way up the steps.

I walk after her "do you mean the set of number on that metal plate at the back of that vehicle you were put inside? yes I do, it was 'T3m97a1' "I say as we walk up the stairs. We both enter her bedroom, I watch as she collapses on her bed on her stomach "she has a very nice ass" I think to myself before shaking the thought out of my head.

I walk over to see that she was passed out on the bed, I sigh before undressing her with my eyes closed to avoid anything she didn't want me to see. I stroked her hair before I exited her room closing the door behind me.


	8. Of kissing and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its starting to get smutty now, you better prepare for some graphic smut these next couple of chapters ;)

Your Pov

I heard a creak on the floor boards behind me, my eyes opened wide before I pinned the person behind me to the floor. I looked down at the guy I was straddling to see it was sebastian, I let out a sigh of relief "im so sorry, Im still not used to living with another person and having a job like me, you would be like this" I say still straddling him. I looked at his face to see that his crimson eyes had widened and his body tensed underneath me as if he was holding something back.

I tilted my head to the side "uhm seb are you okay" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian's pov

I felt myself slowly becoming horny again, I sense this is going to be a reoccurring problem with me and this sexy woman on top of me. I was trying to keep myself from throwing her onto the floor and mating with her right here and now. I felt my cock getting bigger as the thought crossed my mind.

Her eyes widened when she felt it brushing against her clothed core. She got of me before looking down at me "this soulmate thing is affecting you, isn't it?" I hear her ask above me, I nod my head before standing up in front of her "believe me, my lady. If you do something like that again I don't think I will be able to control myself" I say huskily as I leave the room.

Your pov

I watch seb leave the room with a very shocked expression "fucking hell, this is defiantly a situation I've wound up in" I mumble to myself before I also leave the room going to the kitchen. I see sebastian in the kitchen leaning against the counter, I back up before going into the living room and taking my money, putting French styled military coat and my red doc martens on.

I rolled up Lore's leash into my pocket before whistling to which caused her to get up and follow me to the door, wagging her tail as she went. I exit the house before opening the car door, I hear the house door open "where are you going, my lady?" I hear seb ask from behind me in a very concerned tone "im going to take Lore for a walk-through Hyde park" I say simply as I open the back car door for lore to enter. I hear the door close and crunching of the gravel behind me "he is not going to leave me alone" I think to myself.

I opened the driver's door begore sitting on the leather seat, I watch sebastian get in the seat beside me "dude I did leave the house so you could cope with your hornyness not for you to follow me" I say looking to the left to look at him "I don't want those men to come along and take you away again" he says growling slightly "oh great he is possessive, I hope he doesn't become a yandere" I think to myself before driving of the drive and up the street to the city.

I opened the back window for Lore, I saw in the mirror to see her happy fluffy face as she stuck it out of the window enjoying the wind in her face. I looked back at the road as I drove towards Hyde park. The roads were filled with cars and other vehicles heading to work, car parks or home, due to it being near Christmas and all everyone was trying to get things early. I parked the car in one of Hyde park's many car parks before exiting the car, opening the door for Lore which she jumped out of. I locked the car behind me as we walked into the park, I watched Lore as she raced of.

I walked with my hands in the pockets of my coat, I kept my eyes ahead of me and on the massive ball of fluff which I call a dog. I watch her as she played around with few other fellow dog's before coming over to where I was and followed after me. I saw a rock some distance away before I look down at the dog, who was watching me. I ran off to the rock structure with the dog running beside me, I got to the rock before her which caused her to jump up at me.

She licked my face pushing me down with her paws onto the rock, I fell onto it without bashing my head as she licked at my face before nuzzling into me. She rested her head on my stomach as I looked at the sky, I saw seb sit down beside me before laying down also copying my movements "I don't understand how you can stand this canine to lick you?" I hear him say beside me,

"it does take time to get used to" I say watching the sky as I stroked the dog's head. I heard a whistle come from afar, I turned my head to see my ex now standing some distance away "(Y/N)!?" he says in confusion "shit!" I think to myself as I get up running off towards the wooded area. I jump over a view logs before I reach where the peter pan statue is, a view people taking pictures or looking at the lake. I lean against a tree to gain my breath as I feel a hand rest on my back "miss (Y/N) are you alright? why did you start running for?" I heard seb ask.

I see him walk in front of me with a look of concern "I swear he is becoming more human than demon each day" I think to myself as I hear my name being shouted again from inside the forest. I back up into the tree before pulling sebastian with me by his tie. I got him to wear a suit my friend kept when he stayed at my house due to his butler's outfit was dirty and in need of a wash.

" I need you to kiss me" I say plainly as my hand gripped his tie to keep him pressed against me "but my lady, what I said earlier about not being able to control myself around you if you do this type of thing" he says looking at me in shock, "yes I know but that guy that shouted my name earlier on was my ex and I'd rather not let him see me, and people kissing In public causes people to become awkward" I say looking into his eyes.

I felt myself get pushed into the tree, a hand gripped my hip as another pushed into the bark of the tree keeping me closed in. I looked at his eyes again to see that they were fuchsia, his face leaning closer.

That was when a parent with a younger kid interrupted us "can you please do that elsewhere, its disturbing my child" I hear the parent say. I hear sebastian growl as he stepped back sending a glare at the mother before heading off into the woods.

I heard sebastian still growling behind me as we walked through the forest. I saw my dog halt in front of me causing me to stop, she turned around as she looked at sebastian who was some distance away glaring at the ground in front of him "why the hell is he still growling for? He can't be that mad, can he? Omg! he really wants to kiss me" I think as I look at him for a long moment, I look down at the dog beside me who looked up at me and grunted. I walked over to him to which caused him to look up when he noticed I was standing in front of him.

I heard my name being shouted again by my Ex as he was making his way closer, I stood on my tip toes as I pressed my lips against his. His growling stopped suddenly when he felt my lips on his. My back was suddenly pressed against a tree as sebastian kissed me back rather roughly, I felt my body being flushed up against his body. His hand was pressed against the bark behind me keeping me closed in, his lips left mine slowly before he trailed kisses down my cheek, jaw right down to my neck.

I felt his wet tongue come out of his mouth and onto my neck before gently kissing or nipping at my skin. I moaned once he got to the crook between my collarbone and my neck where my soft spot was found.

I felt his teeth sharpen as he bites into my skin punching the skin there as if he was a vampire, I moaned out loudly as I felt him kiss it and lick it. My hand gripped the back of his hair softly massaging it as his face moves from the crook of my neck revealing his face, his eyes were still fuchsia when he slowly opened them before closing his eyes again and kissing up and down my neck. My eyes closed enjoying the feeling of him kissing me, I heard my dog bark which caused sebastian to stop kissing me and to look at the dog who has probably had enough of the kissing and wanted to leave.

I look at sebastian who now seemed to be a bit less agitated as he walked ahead before extending his hand out for me to take, I placed my left hand in his before he slowly pulled me to his side wrapping his arm around my waist hugging me to his side. We walked through the woods heading towards the car park. We all got into the car before driving of back to the house, We dropped Lore of before heading back into the city to go shopping. I parked the car in the carpark at Hyde park again before heading into oxford street. We entered top shop going to the men's section.

I let sebastian roam around to find clothing he wanted whilst I went upstairs to look at the woman's things. When I couldn't find anything, I went back down stairs to see sebastian holding some clothing he found, that was when I saw one of the men that had kidnapped me yesterday with his mates looking through some clothing some distance away. I quickly walked over to seb before dragging him to the counter "those men who kidnapped me are here" I whisper to him, he growls in response as he looks over his shoulder.

"we need them alive so we can find the rest of them and where they are keeping these women" I say looking up at him, he nods before I pay for his clothing. We walked out the shop just behind the men, who walk off to a van some distance away. We quickly head to the car, I put the clothing in the backseat before driving out of the carpark. We followed the van at some distance, keeping a low profile before we realised that we had left the city.

I watched as the van turned down a road which we both recognised. I went down another road to make them not suspicious that they were being followed. I stopped the car at the side of the road "I have a feeling they are keeping them at the mansion you were trapped in" I say looking at him before I turned my car around heading after them. I quickly drove down the road before slowing down to see them go down the path up to the manor, I stopped the car just before the turn in to the pathway. I took a sword I kept in the boot of the car before following the men. As I walked down the path, I looked beside me to see seb walking beside me with what looked like butter knifes?! In between his knuckles. Once we got to the manor we looked around to see some of the males heading into the manor.

"Hey! Assholes!" I shout at them, they all look at us. I swing the sword which caused all the men to take out their weapons putting at both of us. I didn't know when but sebastian had ran over and gripped one of the guy's hand breaking it making the drop his weapon, sebastian threw one of the knifes into a 30-looking year old guy's hand who was about to shoot. I walked over holding the sword to one of their throats "anyone does anything ill make this sword go through each of your throats!" I growled out.

I saw sebastian knock two of them out before grabbing some rope and tying it around their hands without any of them knowing, "who- who are you two?" asked one of the younger males "Your worst nightmare" I say threateningly. I looked up at sebastian who threw the men into the van before locking them in, I phoned up the police to tell them that I had found the men before phoning up after giving them the details. We both walked off to the car leaving the police to handle the rest. We drove away from the scene minutes before the police arrived.

We reached home in the matter of minutes "it is rather a disgusting thought that those imbeciles were using your relatives home as a place to traffic women" I hear seb say as we pulled up at my house. I looked up to see that the messenger was there already "the majesty congrats you on your work. She has recently found out that the manor those men were using was your ancestors home and wants you to use it and to put it back to what it originally was" the messenger says as he takes out a very large key throwing it to me.

I caught it effortlessly before pocketing it "thanks tell her majesty that I will need to get help in rebuilding the manor" I say to the messenger before I enter my house. The messenger nods "her majesty is already sorting it my lady" I hear the messenger say before leaving. I walk through the corridor and into the living room. I hear the front door close as sebastian walks into the house, I watch him walk over before sitting down beside me.

"seems you will be back at that manor once again and not trapped this time" I say looking at him, he looks back at me "hmm I wonder if they have the blueprints of what the manor looked like when Lord ciel phantomhive owned it " I say looking at the floor, I looked to see the seat beside of me empty and the door to the outside open.


	9. Dancing , kissing and sex?!

(F/O) – favourite outfit

I waited for ages for sebastain to return, I was so very much confused as to why he just got up and left without saying a word. I paced like a caged animal in the living room before making the three animals concerned and try to comfort me when I collapsed onto the sofa. I lay my body on the comfy sofa with lore resting on top of me with her head on my chest, the two cats lay near the sofa. I lay awake staring at the ceiling.

All our heads moved towards the glass door just behind us, I saw sebastian standing there waiting patiently for the door to open. Lore jumped of me as I got up and opened the door for him, I quickly turned around lay back down on the sofa Lorelai once again jumping on top of me. I watched as sebastian closed the door behind him, before looking back at me "I thought you would be asleep? It is 3 in the morning" I heard seb say as he walked over.

Lore growls at him making sebastian stop in his tracks "why didn't you tell me where you were going?!" I growled at him, I looked at his now shocked face before watching him kneeling on the floor beside me "my apologies, my lady. I wanted to do something for you, as a surprise. That is why I didn't tell you" I heard him say as he kept his eyes to the floor. I pushed myself up on my elbows to see him better. I felt Lore get of me before walking over to seb gently nuzzling her nose into his body making him look at the dog.

I watch as Loreali grabs him by his sleeve pulling him to the sofa, I sat up for him to sit beside me. I pulled my legs up but I felt a hand on my thigh making me stop "you looked comfortable in the position you were in, you can put your legs down" I hear him say as he sat down where my head once rested. I outstretched my legs before leaning back resting my head on his lap.

I rolled to my side getting comfortable on the sofa and his lap. I felt a hand go through my hair making me close my eyes due to the comfort of it, I slowly fell asleep as sebastian carried on stroking my head. Im guessing sometime later he had carried me up to bed because the next day I found myself under the covers in my room.

Once I got up the next day I dressed myself in my (F/O) before I walked downstairs yawning my head of, I didn't really like getting out my bed due to its warmth and because the weather was getting colder the room was absolutely freezing. I entered the kitchen to see sebastian in a white long sleeved dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up giving a nice view to his forearm. He wore a black chef apron around his waist as he made what im guessing was pancakes by the smell of things.

I walked over to him leaning against the counter "I didn't know you knew how to make pancakes?" I said looking up at him to which caused him to turn and look at me "I found a recipe in that book over there, it said this was your favourite meal" I heard sebastian say indicating to the recipe book I owned before he turned his eyes to the batter. I noticed that he gloves weren't on today which was odd because he always wore them "did your gloves get dirty or something?" I asked looking up at seb.

"yes unfortunately, we do not need to go into town today do we?" I hear him ask "no we don't, im going to look at the manor though I want to see how construction of it is getting along, I got a message that they will start sometime this week" I say as I walk over to the table. I hear a chuckle come from sebastian as he turned around before placing some already made pancakes in front of me decorated with fruit and chocolate. I look up at Sebastian's handsome face in confusion as to why he was chuckling.

"is there a reason you are chuckling?" I asked taking a bite of the pancake in front of me "about the construction I don't think they have to worry about it" I saw him wink as he said it "what did you do?" I asked tilting my head to the side curious as to what he did, he smiled "you'll just have to see when we get there". Once I finished my food we headed out to the manor, when we reached the pathway that led up to the manor had become much clearer and no longer had rubble and trees or other brambles in the way.

The thing that stood out was the two black gates with the gold engraved into the metal making a letter "P" in the middle of both sides, I looked at seb as I looked at the gates which mysteriously opened on their own. I did a sideways glance at him before driving up the path to the manor which now stood new, tall and proud. I got out looking up at the exterior of the manor with my mouth open "but how the hell did you make this so quick?" I ask gaping at sebastian who stood beside me watching my expression.

"well most of the old parts of the manor were still intact, so I used the remaining and used the new materials left by the builders last night and constructed it to what it originally was. It is the exact same manor from the structure right down to the cracks" he said as we walked over to the u-shaped marble staircase, he pushed open the two oak wood doors into the entrance hall.

Once inside the lights came on with a click of Sebastian's fingers. I looked around before looking at seb who walked ahead before turning around "care for a tour, my lady?" he asked lending a hand out for me to take. I walked over before placing my hand in his, I entwinned our fingers together before we walked around the manor. Sebastian's mark started to glow again from the joint hands.

I listened to him as he told stories about what happened to the manor and what the young lord hosted at the manor, I asked questions were I could as we entered different rooms before we knew it we ended up in the entrance hall again "this is normally where we had our balls, people would dance in here whenever we hosted any parties which seemed to be quite frequent with Lady Elizabeth's insistent nature" I heard sebastian say. I look up at sebastian who turned his face to me as he felt me watching him.

"did you dance?" I asked stepping back to look at him, he held our joined hands up before letting go. He caught my hand before it fell placing it on his shoulder before taking my other hand in his as his right hand fell on my waist. His marked hand held onto mine before he took a step back to which I followed as we moved around the hall gracefully, my eyes never left his "well this definitely answers my question".

"it would be better if there was music" I heard him say "ohh hold that thought" I say as I took out my phone before going through my music until I found a song I remember listening to some weeks ago, "weight in gold" by Gallant, when I first listened to I knew it was a good song to dance to. I felt myself get span around once the song began to play, my hands were in the position before I set the music on.

Our movements matched the beat of the song as we moved swiftly around the hall, waltzing around the room. The chorus played through my phone making sebastian lift me up spinning me before placing me on the floor again, he spun me around after we swayed a few times before we swayed again with my back against his chest and his hands on my hips as we swayed against each other. We seemed to get lost in each other that was when the chorus played again making me sing it which caused sebastian to join in

I'm pulling my weight in gold  
Call me anxious, call me broke  
But I can't lift this on my own  
Pulling my weight in gold

I felt sebastian spin me around to face me holding me close as we swayed.  
Call me anxious, call me broke  
But I can't lift this on my own

We sang in union as we danced, I listened to him singing which sounded amazing and I pushed myself closer to his body.

I'm pulling my weight in gold  
Call me anxious, call me broke  
But I can't lift this on my own  
Pulling my weight in gold  
Call me anxious, call me broke  
But I can't lift this on my own

After the song finished we both rested our foreheads against one another as we chuckled slightly with our eyes closed "I didn't know you could sing" I say opening my eyes to look at sebastian as he too opened his "I can do many things, my lady" he winked causing me to roll my eyes. I turned around and started to walk away when I got spun back around to face him, his lips gently pressed against mine in a gentle affectionate kiss. My hands rested against his neck keeping him close as his hands rested on my waist.

This kiss wasn't anything as heated and lust filled as the one before, he was being loving towards me now "I think he's developing feelings because no demon would act like this" I think to myself as I kiss back, I felt his one hand rub my waist up and down as the other one cupped the back of the neck. I felt sebastian separate our lips for a second before he nuzzled his face against mine, kissing me on my cheek, forehead and nose before sealing his lips onto mine.

We carried on kissing for a couple of minutes but stopped when we both needed air, we both rested our foreheads against one another "I thought demons didn't have feelings?" I asked looking at him as he opened his eyes watching me "we don't, but that does not mean I can't treat you the way you should" he says kissing my cheek again "and I don't think you want to have me kissing you like the way I did in the forest all the time because we are not in public anymore and well you know what that kiss could of led too if we weren't" I saw him wink again implying the action that would of followed.

"mhmm, let's just hope you don't end up being horny again when we are in public because I know that some people do end up having something called semi-public sex" I say as I pull away walking up the stairs. I watch him as his eyes follow me up the stairs before he too follows me "so which room will I be staying in?" I ask looking at him. He leads me to what im guessing if the master bedroom of the mansion, there wasn't a bed yet and everything was bare.

"hmm I think I have some things to do when I get back to my house, starting with calling a move-in truck and getting things packed in box's" I say as I look at sebastian who was looking at me from over my shoulder, when I last came here when I didn't know the demon. I remember going into what looked like a bedroom but was very barren and had a wardrobe full of suits "hey sebastian? Wasn't there a room here with suits in before you rebuilt this place?" I asked turning my body around.

Sebastian looked at me "yes there was, I take it you explored around this place whilst I was trapped those weeks ago," he says folding his arms over his chest, "yes I did, I take it that was your room then?" to which he nods "yes It was but considering I've been sleeping with you, I've moved my things in here". I looked over to the wardrobe before walking over and opening it to see his suits, I found the one I originally like. The suit was much like his normal butler outfit but instead of a black tie it was a red velvet tie with a skull pin.

I felt two hands on my waist as sebastian came up behind me and considered the cupboard. I saw him reach into the cupboard taking the suit I was looking at out "I see you like this suit then?" I hear him ask "yeah it looks beautiful" I say running my fingers over the tie. I looked around the room "you said this was your masters room, right? Didn't you say some weeks ago, that some teens took his ring from you?" I asked looking up at him.

"yes, I need to find it before any other demon does because I will not let that soul go to waste and feed some low life" he said growling gripping the suit in his hands, I slowly rested mine on top of his when I noticed that a black aura started to appear around him and spread across the wall. His fuchsia eyes turned to me remembering where he was, his eyes turned crimson "im sorry (Y/N), I shouldn't do that when Im around you" he said looking at the floor,

I rested my hand on his jaw making him look up at me "I didn't find it scary, I was more worried about the suit than myself" after saying this he looked at the suit then to me shocked which quickly turned into a horny look before throwing the suit to the floor and picking me up from of the floor, I whelped loudly. My legs wrapped around his waist to keep me stable, his hands gripped my thighs as his eyes went fuchsia again and hooded "You should be scared, Im not very good at controlling myself and I could hurt you because hell I want to mate you" he growls out as his eyes look up and down my body.

"I take it back he is not becoming human he is very much a demon and has lustful desires" I think to myself thinking about fanfics I've read about the tv show supernatural and some very smutty Crowley x reader fanfics. I look down at him, I feel myself getting wet at him just saying "mate me", I remember what his cock felt like when I accidently pinned him to the floor that one time.

I looked at him, his eyes seem to glow much brighter as he smelt the air and caught the smell of my lust "and it seems you want me as well" he said looking at me with lustful eyes, I look around to see that there was nothing good to lay on. I felt sebastian walk over to the window, which I realised wasn't a window but two glass windowed door that led out to a balcony. He jumped down before taking me to the car.

He clicked his finger opening doors to the car, we got in quickly before driving off to the town house now in a very needy state. Once I pulled up at the house, I got yanked out of my seat as sebastian quickly took us inside the house and into the house. He kicked open the door before throwing me on my bed, the door shut behind him with a click from his finger as he crawled on top of me.


	10. One hell of a sexy night

Once the door closed Sebastian’s lips crashed into mine, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of my head trying not to keep all his weight on me. I opened my eyes looking up at him thinking it may not be the greatest idea to do considering it was like near lunch time but who gives a shit. I felt him tilt his head to the side as he licked at my mouth prodding the line where my two lips met to try and get through, I finally gave up letting him in.

His tongue slowly explored my mouth, going into each crevice before touching mine gently. I lifted my tongue making them dance around before sebastian turned it into a battle for dominance to which he won. He separated our lips, a string of saliva hanging between which broke when he started to kiss my neck, I felt him sit on top of me as his hands started to take of my top leaving me in just my bra revealing the scar on my shoulder.

“you never told me how you got this?” I heard him ask as he leant down kissing the white jagged line “remember my Ex, he caused it” I say simply before hearing him growl “I’ll make sure he pays for hurting you but for now im going to make you forget about him”. He carried on taking of my clothing throwing of my trousers, shoes, socks and my pants somewhere in the room leaving me naked in front of his still clothed form.

I saw him knell in front of me, his cold bare hands spreading my warm thighs apart as he leans closer before slipping his tongue out of his moist mouth, licking up my slit before he suckled onto it sending shivers and moans through my body. My head leaned back as my back arched in pleasure. I felt him suckling a bit more before pulling away, I felt him pull my leg dragging me of the bed and onto the floor.

I stood on the carpet at the bottom of my bed shivering from the pleasure I just received “undress me” I heard sebastian say into my ear as I get hugged into his chest. I started to get rid of his tailcoat, waistcoat and dress shirt leaving open kisses along his collarbone, neck, jaw and chest. I run my hands over his abs and scars before I knelt in front of him looking at the bulge in front of my eyes. I kissed his lower stomach before undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers along with his boxers.

His cock sprung free; long, big and erect. I looked up at sebastian as I took his precummed covered tip into my mouth, I suckled on it watching as his eyes flickered to fuchsia to crimson as I was pleasuring him. I brought my hand up to the base of his magnificent cock before pumping it as I bobbed my head back and forth as I gave him a blow job “ughh (Y/N) “I heard sebastian moan as he grabbed my hair as I sucked him of. I felt him gently tug my hair not too hard to cause me pain but enough to tell me to stop “I want to feel you” I hear him moan. I stood up before laying back on the soft mattress.

I saw sebastian climb on top of me once again. I felt a cold, large hand rub circles against my clit before slowly easing a finger into my wet core. I looked up at him moaning, he leaned forward kissing me as he slowly eased his finger inside me before pumping it in and out before putting a second one in and then a third “holy hell your pussy is tight , I can’t wait to feel your warm, wet, walls as my massive cock is filling you and fucking you raw, before cumming in a load of my seed” I hear him say in a husky voice into my ear.

I felt him nibble my ear lobe, I looked down to see his dick just inches from my core. I felt Sebastian’s finger slide out covered with my juices, in that second his fingers were gone and I was whimpering at the loss of contact. I saw sebastian pumping his length with his glowing, marked hand; my juices glistening against his length as he pumped it with his hand. I moaned at the sight, resting up on my elbows to watch as he rubbed his tip against my folds. 

We caught eye contact, crimson meeting (E/C) an insatiable lust taking over as he diverted his ever-changing orbs down, pushing, parting, stretching my slick pussy out to accommodate him. I bit my bottom lip, drawing blood from under the pink flesh, my breathing rapid as he buried himself to the hilt; our bodies joined as one. His pale, red tinted cheek rested against the marked collarbone, letting go with a relieved sigh. “So, warm – so tight.” He mumbled incoherently as one of my hands travelled into the back of his hair, whilst my right hand ran it fingers downs his neck to his shoulder blades, nails digging into his sweating skin. “Move.” I moaned coldly which was replied with a grunt; his arm muscles lifting to support his weight as his hips snapped violently into mine. A scream escaping my lungs only to be muffled by his lips as they feel onto mine. “You wanted me to move, love…” He started to rhythm his thrusts; breathing hotly onto my chest. Drawing sweet moans and excitable gasps from my throat. “...You didn’t specify how you wanted to me to move…” He grunted into my ear, prodding right into my sweet spot deep within me.

I felt him thrust his cock in and out of my pussy changing his speed from something slow and gentle to fast, rough pounding that seemed to rock the bed with each thrust he made. He stilled at one point making me open my eyes to look up at him, he was smiling softly “I want you to watch me and I want to hear you as I fuck you” he said keeping eye contact as he thrust into me again making me moan, my eyes rolled back into my head; he found my sweet spot. He carried on stilling wanting to keep the fucking going, which each time he stilled his cock twitched and throbbed.

He felt my walls fluttering, tightening around his shaft. Sebastian’s pace quickened to something super-human, slamming into my hips, hitting that spot over and over until he, himself couldn’t take anymore and we both toppled over the edge causing me to moan “Sebastian!!” as he seemed to roar out my name; he lodged himself deep inside as he spilled his seed. My walls continued to flutter as I came down from my orgasm, I felt Sebastian’s cock pumping and twitching as he carried on dumping his load into the depth with inside me.

I winced when he decided to slowly pull out from the constricting tunnel after a few minutes once he had finished depositing his warm cum. He rolled over onto his back lifting his right arm up slightly. When I didn’t move from my sated state he glanced over with – concern in his crimson orbs. “Did I hurt you too much?” He muttered softly. My brow contorted “He cared for my wellbeing…well that was new, I wonder if the soulmate thing is actually affecting him so he feels human emotions or we are being bonded to each other. He keeps showing emotion ever since I freed him from the mansion” I thought to myself as I rolled over and into his muscled chest, my cheek rested over where his heart rested. I felt it beat gently underneath the pale skin, my eyes widened slightly before returning back to normal. I felt his right hand stroking my hair as I slowly drifted to sleep completely sated and tired. 

I heard some heavy breathing when I woke up during the night to see sebastian asleep beside me, he had his arm under my head, with his hand resting against the back of it. His right arm was over my waist keeping me close to his warm body. I slowly went back to sleep knowing that I was safe in his arms.


	11. Demons having emotions

I started to wake up as I felt an unfamiliar soreness between my legs, which led me to remember last night events. I blushed at the thoughts that came to my mind, but was cut short as I felt something move over my thigh. I look down to see that Sebastian had wrapped his legs around mine trapping me to his body. His left leg was thrown on top of mine as we both laid on our sides, his leg had moved in his sleep which had caused me to look down. I nestled back into his chest, now getting warmth that seemed to emit from it

I felt a warm breath hit my neck “good morning, my love” I heard Sebastian say his voice heavy with sleep. I felt a kiss hit the back of my neck, I looked over my left shoulder to look at the demon behind me who lay smiling at me. I smiled back “hey” I reply I say before rolling over to face him, he leaned forward kissing me gently. He pulled away, resting his marked glowing hand on my cheek stroking my cheek with with his thumb. His crimson eyes watching mine “its 1:40 in the afternoon my dear, do you think we should get up?” I hear him ask as he pushes a loose (H/C) strand of hair out of my face.

 

“Nah, I want to stay in bed. It's warm and cozy” I say nestling deeper into the mattress. I heard a chuckle “of course, my love” I heard Sebastian say as he brings me closer to his body, I looked up at him as he strokes my spine. I purr into his chest “I didn't know you were a cat?” I heard him say into my hair as he chuckled again, I pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips pinning him to the bed. His eyes widened a bit as he watched me, I felt his cock twitch underneath my core.

I got of him not wanting to deal with a horny demon for hours “well they do call me the tiger of the underworld, so wouldn't be surprised” I say over my shoulder as I walk into the bathroom. I wash my self up, brushing my teeth before getting dressed leaving the door open for the demon to see. I felt two arms wrap around my waist before feeling a kiss on my shoulder, I consider the mirror in front of me to see Sebastian now in his trousers. I saw that he eyes were looking at my messy hair in the mirror.

 

 

 

“Your hair is a mess” I hear him say, I flicked my eyes up to his. I turned around resting my ass against the sink before wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt his hands slide around my waist to my hips. I looked up at him “do you want to help me?” I ask to which he nods simply “yes, my love. Hand me your brush please” I reach behind me to grab the brush on the side of the sink. I give it to him, he takes it from my hand before leading me out to the bed. Once he sits down, I sat down in-between his legs, I felt his hands take out the (F/C) bobble out of my hair carefully to not cause me pain.

He combed his fingers through my (H/C) waves before combing the brush through the strands untangling the knots straightening it out. My (E/C) eyes closed from the feel of his fingers going through my hair, I felt his hands sort out my hair into a a simple high ponytail. I rested my back against his chest as I felt his hands rest against my lower abdomen “I was thinking if you were worried about me spilling into you last night? me being a demon and all I thought you might not want me to impregnate you” I hear him say as he rested his chin against my right shoulder.

 

I looked to the side and at him, his crimson eyes caught mine “Sebastian michaelis, I swear you are becoming more human than demon” I say resting my forehead against his temple. I heard him chuckle slightly “I think so too; this soulmate thing is connecting us in a way that is making me feel emotions that I've never felt before and I'm confused about them at times. Especially now with you, you're the first person I've ever loved and I'm guessing the term you humans called scared would be appropriate because I do not want to make you in harms way or cause damage to yourself”.

I felt my eyes tearing up from his words “but surely you've felt love before, I read somewhere that demons were once humans? Is that true and if so didn't you feel love then?” I say before turning around making me look at him. His crimson eyes watch me for a moment before looking down “yes I was human many many years ago,” 

 

 

 

Sebastian's POV 

Once (Y/N) said about me being human I caught flashes of my childhood and teen years “I was abandoned by my parents at a Catholic Church. It was a common thing that happened to children if people didn't want them or wanted their children to have a better life, throughout my life I worked in the fields. I harvested the crops and planted new ones, I did that until I reached the age of 19. It was on the day of my 20th birthday, I had been treated horribly at the church because I was different from the others there. I remember finding some kittens abandoned by their parents hoping I could keep them and raise them but I had them taken out of my hands and was told no, I had let my anger get the best of me and killed everyone in the field with a scythe. After realising what I had done I went to the church and tried to repent my sins, the priests got scared of me and said that this was a work of a demon and that is what I became”.

 

 

 

I felt (Y/N) wrap her arms around my waist as she hugged onto me, I felt warm, wet tears soak my chest as she cried into me “my lady, that is in the far past now you shouldn't shed your tears for me” I say into her hair. I felt her face pull away red with sorrow “how can I not cry after hearing you say that about your childhood, seb no person in their right mind should have done those things to you.” I hear her say as tears trailed down her cheeks. I raised my hands to both sides of her face wiping away the tears “and Sebastian I wouldn't mind having children with you, because you’re the first guy I've actually ever properly had feelings for and loved. Oh, and before I forget if you get curious as to why I don’t fall pregnant in so many days it's because of this drug that assassins get when they go into the field. It makes things easier for us if we didn't know that we had a child to look after” 

 

 

 

I watch as (Y/N) get out of my lap before heading off to where he phone lay on the bedside table, picking it up raising it to her ear “what are you doing, my lady?” I say getting up, standing beside the bed. I listened to her talk into the device that was when I remembered (Y/N) was going to phone a move in truck to take her things to the mansion. I watched as she put her phone down before turning to face me “the truck should be here in 2 hours, that means we have got to hurry and pack things”.

I carried on watching her as she walked around the room, going to the wardrobe and taking out clothing “why don’t you let me handle the packing downstairs, there is far more possessions down there then there is up here” I say stopping her by wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked up before nodding “thank you, once we are both done hopefully we can get a quick break before doing the loft and basement”

 

 

 

“yeah okay” I say slowly leaning forward before kissing her gently not sure how to do this without being lustful. I pulled away slowly looking at her “im not good at doing this whole relationship thing, my lady” I say as I watch her with fascination. Our eyes meet as she looks up “yeah you remind me of an awkward teenage boy” I hear her laugh softly patting my chest before getting out of my arms heading off to the stairs. I watch her go with my hands still raised as if I was still holding her but slowly fell to my side. I walked after her to start on the rooms downstairs, I watch her as she goes into the basement before bringing up some boxes. 

She places them on the floor in front of me “okay put everything in these boxes, if you still have room go into the kitchen and put them into the same boxes. It will save much more boxes then” I hear her say as she explains as what to do before I nodded and getting on with my task. I see her walk off with a few extra boxes taking them to the rooms upstairs. I listen to her as I hear her sing “I think I can get used to this, living a domestic human-ish live” I say to myself as I fell lore and the two cats rub against my legs before helping me put things into the boxes.

 

“huh, what clever cats you are” I say picking up the black cat, stroking his head hearing his purrs before placing him down. I hear some whining from the dog, I sigh as I raise my finger to my forehead in annoyance “and you to dog, your clever also” I say before putting more things into the boxes. I finish up in the living room leaving the room bare, I go into the kitchen when I collide with (Y/N) on the way to it. We both wrapped our arms around each other, both our eyes widened before calming. 

“I should pay attention where im going, my lady” I say as I bow in front of her, I hear her gasp “seb you don’t have to bow in front of me and call me my lady, I do love it but I want you as my equal not as someone who is below me like a butler that you once where” I hear her say as she places her small hands on either side of my face lifting my face up. I looked up at her from my position, I looked at her with admiration “no one in my life wanted to be my equal, it is much like when I was considered a friend by a man some time ago when I served the young lord” 

 

 

I stood up in front of her, I looked down at her as we both considered each other eyes. I stroked her cheek “should we work on the kitchen, I’ve done the rooms upstairs” I hear her say “why don’t you rest? You have worked upstairs for the last hour now” I say making her eyes widen “seriously?!, seems like time flies when you don’t look at the clock for a long time” I hear her say before I watch her walk off to the living room. I quickly go around the room collecting stuff carefully and place stuff into the boxes I hadn’t used, I had cleaned up the kitchen in the matter of 10 minutes. I take the boxes into the living room smiling at (Y/N) before placing the boxes down.

“I still need to get used to you being a demon” I hear her say as I walk over to her, I sit down beside her. I look down at her as she eats some crisps from a plastic bag. I watch her as she eats “you going to keep watching me?” I hear her say between a mouthful of crisps. I chuckle “my apologies I’ve never these types of crisps before and you are to beautiful not to watch” I say as I carry on watching her. I see her cheek tint red with blushing “thanks” I hear her say embarrassingly, I look at the secret door before standing up and walking to the door. 

I see her follow me picking up some boxes, I took them of her when I saw her struggling with them. I put the boxes on the floor before I started to place things into them. I see her help once she finished the packet. We manage to finish the packing up, I look at the vehicles in confusion “how are we going to transport your vehicles?” I ask looking towards her as she walked over to the ramp opening the hatch. I see that there was a bigger version of the car with a metal ramp down “that is how we are going to transport them” I hear her say as she walks over to the truck.

I watch her hand the keys to some males as they walk over before heading to the vehicles. The males enter the basement and take things up into the truck, I see her walk over “these lot will handle everything else, so we can head to the mansion once these lot are ready” I hear her say as she walks of up the stairs. I follow her before exiting the house, the animals following us and entering the car once she opens the back. I walk over and enter the car by the passenger door, I watch as (Y/N) enters the vehicle.

I watch her start up the car before driving it around the back of the house to where the truck was parked. I watched the truck’s ramp lift and close, before driving out the back. We followed after leaving the small-town house behind.


	12. Moving in day

Once we entered through the gates and up to the manor the truck was already up at the top unloading the boxes and taking them into the mansion. I stopped the car just beside the truck before getting out and heading into the massive house, swiftly followed by Sebastian. I saw him carrying a heavy box which I'm guessing was full of appliances from the kitchen, the guy who I noticed carrying it earlier on was groaning and grunting from the weight but seb just carried it with no effort at all "well im guessing being a demon has its perks" I thought to myself. I looked around the entrance hall "uhm, Miss (L/N)? " I heard a cocky accented male say behind me.

I turned around to see a mid-twenties brown haired male behind me with the plastic clear view box with the bedroom things inside "yeah, I'm guessing you are wondering where this one goes?" I ask to which the male nods before I led him off to the master bedroom "just leave it on the floor ill sort it out once the bed gets placed in here" I say pointing to the floor just to the side by the balcony. I hear a thud as if something heavy was being dropped onto the floor, I turned around on my heels swinging my (H/C) around with me. I folded my arms over my chest as I watch the men carrying the king sized bed sideways and through the door way.

All of the workers including Sebastian turned the bed over and placed it onto its legs, I placed my hands on my hips "do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked them, to which they turned "I think tea would be great thanks" I hear one say "would it bad if I asked for a cola" I heard a younger sounded male say from behind Sebastian. I nodded "yeah it's not a problem" I say smiling before heading out the room. I heard someone following me to see Sebastian behind me "what are we going to do about the other rooms?" I asked Sebastian as I turned my face to the side to look at him.

We both walked down the stairs, side by side "hmm, well it is your mansion now, my lady. It's your choice for what's to happen to the mansion" Sebastian said as we stepped of the last step before turning to the right and down the corridor and walked down a set of stairs and into the modernised kitchen. I walked over to where the kettle was now placed and pressed the button once the water was in. I looked back at Sebastian "yeah but you know much more stuff about this place then myself. Oh and also it isn't just mine it is ours." I say walking over to him and rubbing his arms in an affectionate manor.

I smiled up at him before going over to a plastic box that was full of the frozen and slightly cold substances that was from the fridge freezer. I picked up two bottles of cola before setting the one on the side before opening the other and taking a swig of it, I leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to be done. I saw the younger male come in "uhm we were wondering how we are going to put in the fridge?" I heard him ask as he puts both his hands on the walls beside him just in the doorway.

I looked at Sebastian "Uhm seb here can help you" I say to the male who looks at Sebastian and nods before heading up the stairs. I see Sebastian go around me and to open a brown door that led out to the outside. He walked out of it to go around to the front, my eyes kept on the outside view "hmmm, I wonder if it's possible for seb to become a human with this soul mate thing" I mumbled to myself thinking about how affectionate and caring he seems to be now.

"He did say that this soul mate thing is making us bound to one another, I wonder if I could become a demon with this connection" I say pacing back and forth before resting my hands against the black marble counter. I heard the kettle stop bubbling and it blue light, that was around the bottom of it, turned off. I picked it up that was when I heard some groaning and muffled speaking as the fridge was being brought into the room.

I took out some mugs that was in a cardboard box that had the china in, I put teabags in all of them before pouring the hot water in them "do you lot want sugar in them? And what type of milk do you want?" I asked them as they came into the kitchen, three of them wanted soya milk and two of them wanted sugar. I put the right stuff into the mugs before handing them to the males. I handed the cola bottle to the younger one before we leant against the counter.

I took another drink of my cola before handing it to Sebastian who took a sip of it, trying to act as human as possible "how did you manage to get this place?" I heard the mid twenty guy speak suddenly "oh uhm I inherited it from my grandparents" I lied to the workers as the idea came to my head "that's normally how it goes, didn't this place used to belong to the Phantomhives?" I heard an early thirties male say from by the door. I heard a soft thud as the mid-twenties hit him gently "Greg you shouldn't go talking about personal stuff" I heard him say to the now named worker.

"Yeah but I was curious, Dylan" I heard him say to his colleague "It was alright, I didn't mind" I say cutting in between them "Yeah, it did belong to them" I say folding my arms over my chest. I saw Sebastian looking at the male with an almost glare "I remember my father saying he came here some years ago with his mates and saying that a demon was here? You don't believe in it do you?" "Of course she doesn't I don't think she wouldn't have bought it if she didn't "I heard the Dylan say to Greg. I and Sebastian did a glance at each other, I noticed that in Sebastian's crimson eyes he had a hint of mischief in them, I shook my head at him.

"Everything was brought in from the truck, do you need help with anything else?" I heard one of the males who sounded like he really didn't want to be here. I looked across at him before I could answer sebastian cut in "did you say that your father came here the once? From what I can recall after reading some things (Y/n) showed me it says the lord or lady of the Phantomhives have a ring they wear, a lapis lazuli ring to be precis" I heard him say to Greg. I saw Greg sigh softly "yeah my father was kind of a drug addict and wanted money, so he heard about this place some years ago, and came up with his mates not just to see if anything was still here to sell. But he also heard that this place was haunted by a demon with crimson eyes and was covered in all black"

"im guessing that must of what stopped him from taking drugs. He apparently became paranoid after going up there, but that was when we heard about some of his mates dying so I kind of understood" Greg scratched the back of his head once he said his story. I glance at sebastian who was still glaring at him "so uhm do you still have it, or did you sell it?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Greg looked at me and then sebastian before back at me "He got rid of it, sold it to some guy in America from what I can recall from a friend of his. I think he has a website, im pretty sure if you type in the ring you might be able to find it" he said folding his arms over his chest.

"ahhh okay, thanks for the help. here's the money" I say taking out the money I needed to give them before watching them leave the mansion via the kitchen side door. Once the door had closed I saw what looked like a black shadow from the corner of my eye. The black shadow seemed to crawl up the wall, I turned to see sebastian. My eyes widened from what I saw, he was really pissed off. His eyes were no longer his normal colour but bright fuchsia, his teeth were sharper and longer. I stood in front of him "Sebastian, calm down" I say resting my hands-on top of his shoulders.

His eyes land on mine watching me and instantly calming down, the black received back to his body and his teeth and eyes returned to their normal colour. He rests his forehead against my shoulder as he walks closer placing his hands onto my waist "we will find his ring, Sebastian. Trust me we will find it" I say kissing his head gently. I felt his head lift of my shoulder before he watched me "I don't think what I would do without you" Sebastian says smiling softly. We rested our foreheads against one another, both closing our eyes as we relish in each other's company.

"Now let's see if we can find this ring them, hmm?" I say after what seemed like 5 minutes of just standing holding onto one another. I open my eyes to see Sebastian's already open watching me, we walked of up the stairs heading off to the laptop. I turned on my Wi-Fi before turning the device on. I went onto chrome once the laptop loaded and typed in the ring, it was the first thing to pop up. I clicked on the first website, which said that the ring was in Florida, America. I looked up at sebastian who was standing behind me "it seems we have to book ourselves a holiday"


	13. Saved by Sebastian (again)

"What do you mean by book ourselves a holiday?" I heard Sebastian from behind me, I swivelled around on the desk chair to face him "Well ughh I guess that you used to send letters to people you were going to stay with or the place you were going to rent, it is more or less like that but you just pay straight away and the hotel reserves you a room for when you get there" I say before swivelling back around to face the desk top screen. I typed in various plane websites to check the prices on the flights to America at the moment. I went onto Thompson and got us two airplane tickets before going on to another website and booked our room.

I stretched out on the chair, raising my arms as I feel my muscles stretch out easing out the pain and occasionally clicking. I glanced at the time to see it was around '2:47' "no wonder I'm so hungry" I say to myself as I get up just in time when my stomach grumbled aloud. I walked out my room but before I did I see Sebastian now carrying a tray I nearly knocked out of his hands. I looked at the tray and then up to him "I brought you food, I heard your stomach grumbling whilst you worked" I hear him say as I walk backwards and back into the room.

I sat on the bed cross legged as Sebastian walked over before placing the tray in front of me. I see seb sit down in front of me carefully to not make the food fall of the bed or onto the mattress. I picked up a toasted ham sandwich, once I bit into it I realised it had lettuce and cucumber inside. I hummed in delight of the taste of the sandwich. I heard Sebastian chuckle "it is like watching a starved person having a decent meal" he said as I look at him. I rolled my eyes "yeah yeah, but I haven't had a sandwich this good in like years" I say finishing the first sandwich.

"I booked our flight and hotel if you're wondering. The flight is on the 2nd of January which is in a weeks' time" I say in-between bites. I finish the second sandwich before getting of the bed and over to the computer. I opened websites I use daily, before going onto Tumblr.

I look at the various pictures that litter my dashboard, I look to the right of me to see sebastian now sat beside me watching the screen and at the pictures that littered it. I hear a knock at the door, I get up rather annoyed due to not wanted to be moved "I'll get the door, my lady" I felt seb put his palm on my back making me stop before getting up and heading out the room. I sat back down, I carried on rolling through Tumblr. I hear the door close before hearing the gentle creak of the stairs as sebastian made his way up.

"who was it?" I ask him as he came into the room, that was when I smelt the air. The tang of metal was in the air as well as … Gunpowder. I felt under the table before taking of the rifle I hid under there in its metal holster. I quickly wiped around seeing a male in a black hoodie, holding a pistol at me. I felt a sharp pain go through my neck, I reached up before pulling out going rather light headed a dart. I looked at the male in front of me with blurry eyes before falling back onto the floor.

Sebastian's' pov

I started to wake up from whatever these imbeciles have injected me with. I look around to see I was in some sort of basement, I saw in the darkness that some humans were strung up on the walls and a few others were chained to the floor. I look down to see that I had some metal chains wrapped around my ankles and waist trapping me to the wall. I looked around again, that was when I remembered "(Y/N)" I say aloud "is someone awake?" I heard a male say from the right of me. I looked at the man to see him looking around.

"who are you?" I asked the male, who I realised was blindfolded, "my name is Callum, who are you?" I hear him ask "my name is sebastian Michaelis, how long have you been awake?" I ask callum. I watch him through the darkness hearing his chains rattle "I have been awake for about 1 hour, I heard you say (Y/N)? is that your girlfriend or something?" I hear him say. I look at down at my lap "yes I guess you could say that, do you know where she is?" I asked looking back at him.

"yeah, I didn't see but I did hear that they were taking her upstairs. It isn't pleasant to what they are doing to them, I've heard some night's blood curling screams that be crush your soul" I heard him say in a worried tone. I growl thinking of what they could be doing to (Y/N). That was when I heard a massive scream from upstairs, I looked down to see my mark had started to glow but also burn. I watch in fascination before my eyes widened "(Y/N)" I say in worry.

I start tugging on the chains before I feel the one coming lose on my right hand, I start I wriggle more until it completely falls off onto clangs to the floor. I start tugging on the other chain holding my left hand before pulling that chain of the wall, I break the chains still attached to my wrists before taking of the ones on my ankles. I hear some people groaning as they start to wake up "what are you? No one can escape these chains?" I hear Callum exclaim loudly "im simply one hell of … never mind" I cut my catchphrase short thinking about the pain you could be going through.

I walk around the room until I reach where the door leading out of this place, I kick the door down before stepping into the room and killing anyone I could see who came at me. I looked at the dead bodies that lay on the floor, a black mist crept up the walls as I started demoning. I sniff the air to track (Y/N) down, I finally catch it coming from the right. I follow the trail killing anyone who came in my way. My suit was covered with blood from the guts of the men and women I teared apart.

I didn't realise but I turned into my demon form, my heels echoed on the concrete flooring as I made my way to the room they kept you in. I punched the door down, which flew through the room until it reached the wall smashing into pieces. I looked around at the scared men that were carrying needles, knifes and empty blood bags. I looked at (Y/N) as you lay on a metal bed in the middle of the room passed out. I glared at the males "what did you do to her?!" I growl out showing my fangs.

Some of my demonic energy flew out scaring the males even more "why should we tell you? "I hear a female say from behind me "because if you look at the mass of bodies littering your corridors that will happen to you if you don't tell" I growl at the female before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her of the floor. I heard a familiar groaning from behind me, I sniffed the air to smell that your scent was becoming heavier.

I looked around to see you now sitting up on my elbows groggily looking round the room before looking at me "as you can see, she is fine. If you want to see the files we made for her then here but just, please let her go" I heard the female's mate the other side of me holding a brown folder with (Y/n) in the middle of it. I took hold of it in my black claw hands I drop the female before walking over to you. I noticed you had sat up as I look up from the folder to you "sebastian? Is this what you normally look like?" I heard her say hoarsely.

I nod my horned head before watching her get up slowly I go out to steady out but stop as I look at my hands, I pull away. I put my hands at my sides as I watch you sit up before sliding of the bed stumbling into my black leathered chest. I look down at you as you wrap your arms around my waist. I slowly pick you up and into my arms before walking out of the room "you will release the others you have here, if not I will send for the police to take you away" I hear you say loud enough for the others to hear.

I walk you out of the building before running back to the mansion. We reach the mansion which was luckily not raided and in a state. I placed you down on the bed careful to not scratch you, I stood some steps away from you "why is this smoke hiding you?" I hear you ask from the bed, I look up at you to see you had brought your legs to your chest with your chin on your knees. I look down "my form is terrifying to the human form, you would be scared if you saw it" I say folding my arms behind my back.

I felt a hand go onto my cheek, it felt warm against my cold skin. I looked up to the woman I was soul mated to, I sighed slowly letting the black mist gradually go down revealing it. I hear a soft gasp from you as I open my fuchsia eyes worried to see your ace in a scared expression but it wasn't. Your mouth was open and your (e/c) irises were wide, I felt my black wings shift on my back from my soul mates gaze.

I look at you with curiosity "how are you not scared?" I ask you "seriously? I've seen horror films and nothing is scary than this, a child in a white dress and black hair is scarier then you" I you say before walking over and wrapping your arms around my waist, I place my right hand on her lower back before placing my marked hand on her cheek stroking it gently to not scratch her with my claws. I leaned forward before leaning my forehead against hers, we both close our eyes at the same time as we relish in each other's presence.

I felt a hand run through my hair and over to my horn, I felt your fingers go over my demonic features before running over my wings. I open my eyes looking down at you smiling softly as I watch your eyes as they land on mine before smiling back. I remember the case study that I had hold off, I took it out of my leather clothing before opening it.

I felt you pull away before turning around. I felt you lean your back against my chest to see the files. I wrap my right hand around you wait, placing my palm on your lower abdomen. I gently stroke it as we read through, our eyes getting slowly wider with what we were reading. We both stopped reading "did they turn me into a shapeshifter?" I hear you ask in a shocked tone. I rest my head on top of yours "I believe so, but the fact that you have demon blood, my demon blood may cause some side effects" I say before looking down at you.

I felt you pull of before turning around to look at me, I noticed that your face was covered with a look of worry, confusion and upset. I pulled you closer to me "don't worry, my mate. I will not let anything happen to you"


	14. chapter 14

Your pov

My head was killing me, it didn't feel like it was a normal headache you get when you have a cold it felt like a migraine but I didn't feel sick. It was painful in my temple, I think the shit they put inside me was causing it. For some reason my senses where being lifted, I could smell the dogs scent from up here but how was that even possible?!

I sighed into Sebastian's chest before pulling back "I really need an icepack on my head right now, it feels like I'm burning from the inside out like I have a fire inside me" I say placing my hand onto my temple trying to ease the pain out. I felt a slight breeze as Sebastian ran off before hearing a skid as Sebastian came back coming to a halt in front of me. I saw a pack of ice in his now pale, black finger nailed hand. I felt it press it into my aching temple, the pain instantly easing away.

"Thanks, I'm fairly certain this stuff they put into me was the reason my headache came on. But I think my senses have been elevated, I can somehow smell the scent of Lore from up here and I have never been able to do that" I say as I look up at Sebastian. He had curled his finger under his chin as he pondered what I was saying "well considering shape shifters do tend to be able to transform into animals, I'm guessing you can sense them due to that then" he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hmm, I guess so" I say before heading out of my room to the living room. I go into the room before collapsing on the sofa, I look at the massive dog that sat by the big window that gave a great view of the garden. I saw the two cats come over and jump onto me, Loki sat on top of my chest watching me. I felt my eyes pulse as I looked into the black cats eyes, my eyes could see things ten times clearer then I used to, I felt like I had a magnifier in my irises.

"(Y/N) your eyes! They have changed" I heard Sebastian exclaim from the doorway, his cheek were dusted in a pinkie red glow. His cheeks only did that when he saw cats but considering the fact he has stayed in the same house as Loki and Jane he would have gotten used to it. I didn't realise until I looked closer that his crimson eyes were looking at my head.

I reached a hand up to feel the tops of it, my fingers brushed something soft making the soft thing twitch. I yelp before jumping onto my feet , I quickly turn to the mirror looking at my appearance to see that I had two black and white striped patterned ears in my hair, the ears twitched a few times as I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I saw something flick behind me in the mirror causing me to turn my head to the left to see a black and white striped tail behind me.

I poked it with my finger making it twitch again "what the hell is happening to me?!" I cried out as I gripped my tail. I felt a pair of muscled arms go around my waist keeping me still "I think you are able to turn into a cat, and not just a normal house cat. These patterns are the same as a white tigers" I hear Sebastian say into my ear, I felt a hand grip my tail making me shiver.

I felt a warm like breath reach my ears as he bite it playfully, he pulled it gently in his teeth causing me to moan softly "oooo have I found a soft spot, my dear?" I hear seb say huskily. He pulls my tail again making me moan again much loudly, I rest my head on his shoulder giving seb a good view of my throat. As my eyes, close I feel warm, wet lips touch my throat, before licking it a few times making me moan and gasp.

I whimper wanting him to stop, I feel him shift behind me before pulling away. My eyes remain close as I feel a hand go onto my cheek "love?" I hear sebastian say worriedly. I slowly open my eyes looking up at him "what's wrong? I didn't do anything bad did I?" he asks concerned. I wrap my arms around myself "no you didn't it's just…. It's just that I still need to get used to these new feelings and senses" I say looking at the floor.

I fell myself get pulled into Sebastian's chest, his arms wrapping around protectively around me. I feel a kiss get pressed into my hair "I cannot understand most human emotions but I guess I know where you are coming from and I will help you in the ways I can" I feel his hands go on either side of my face making me open my eyes to look up at him, I smile softly at him to which he returns it. I see sebastian lean closer before pressing his lips gently into mine, I kiss back mimicking the action.

I felt myself get carried of the sofa, before gently being placed onto it. Sebastian's lips leaving mine as he lowered me, once he climbs on top of me he kissed me softly. The Longer he kissed the more passionate it got, He held onto my head in his hands. I wrapped my legs around his hips as I become more turned on, I felt him kiss his way up and down my neck before he ended up at my thighs. Sebastian pulled my trousers and underwear down, his hands pulling my legs apart.

I watch him as he presses his face into my clit, kissing it softly. I moaned in response pushing my hips into his face, he started to lick up and down my clit making me shiver "fuck me" I say letting out a small moan, I feel him do it again this time stopping on my clit before going down to my tight entrance. His tongue entering me fucking me with it as I grabbed a hold of his raven black hair. His face pulled out smirking as he sunk two long fingers into my cunt.

My back arched as I let out a moan, his fingers brushing over a sweet spot inside it. He fucked me with his fingers before licking my clit making me into a moaning mess. I felt the two fingers slide out as sebastian crawls up my body, I hear his zip before some rustling as his trousers and boxers gets pushed down releasing his trapped length. Sebastian positioned his dick in between my legs rubbing his length in his juices before pushing himself inside you.

I heard him groan as I moan again, I felt him lift his legs up as I lay back on the bed as he made longer and deeper thrusts into my body "ughh (Y/N) are you always this fucking tight?!" seb groaned out as he pressed his hands either side of my head as he moved his hips back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his waist before grabbing his ass cheek, helping him with the thrusts. Without warning he let out a growl as he picked up his speed "hngh~ (Y/N)… ahhh!" sebastian moaned out as he thrusted into me which I responded with my own moans.

With a few more thrusts his orgasm raked through his body along with mine as we came. I felt his cock twitch and throb as he pumped his cum inside before collapsing on top of me. I felt him look up at me as I shift back on the sofa slightly, I look down at his face smiling softly. I stroke his head as he placed his cheek on my chest "sorry if I was a bit rough with you, I can't seem to control myself with your tightness" he said humping into again causing me to moan and him to groan at the tightness.

"its fine" I say as I kiss the top of his head, as I laid my head back on the sofa. I closed my eyes, my body now being consumed with tiredness.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to feel something soft and much more comfortable then the sofa, once I slowly opened my eyes I noticed that I was in bed still naked with Sebastian's arm thrown over my waist holding me close to his body. I yawned as I got up before sitting up slightly, glancing over to where sebastian was laying. I hear a slight groan come from his throat as I got out of the bed and headed for the en-suite that was on the other end of the room.

Once I got into the bathroom, I walked across the cold tiled flooring to the shower. I pulled the cord turning the hot shower on before opening the glass door and turning on the water "hmmm love what are you doing?" I heard sebastian say groggily as he started to wake up. I stuck my head around the door to look at him "im going to go in the shower, want to join?" I ask winking at him.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face as I went back around the door and into the warm shower. I faced the shower head letting the warm water go over me as I closed my eyes, I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist. I felt Sebastian's cock pressing against my lower spine "you get horny very quickly it seems?" I say as I turn around letting the hot water go down my hair and spine.

"well I am soulmated to a very beautiful woman and your figure is very sexy to see" I hear him say in my ear as he leaned forward nibbling the ear lobe. I moan softly, before I get picked up by my thighs and pushed into the wall. I look down at sebastian as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his cock was parting my lips as I get slowly pushed down on the magnificent cock below. I moan not getting enough of its size and hardness, I press my forehead against his and I hear him groan.

I start to raise up and down his cock making him groan and making him almost growl out my name as I start to pick up the speed. I feel him thrusting his hips up to meet mine making me moan along with him "mhmm…. ugh (Y/n) ~ahhh" I hear sebastian groan out as I squeeze my pussy walls around his length making it tighter for him. His thrust become harder trying to make me loosen the hold on him, which it does after a minute. I lean my head back as I let out moans as his tip slam into my sweet spot.

I hear a growl come from sebastian as he puts more effort into his thrusts, I can feel myself starting to reach my climax. I felt sebastian cock throb and twitch whenever he stopped confirming he was going to come along with me, he brought his cock slowly out leaving the tip in before thrusting back into me, I let out a loud moan and he let out a roar as he shot his cum into my womb. I rested my forehead on his shoulder as we lazily humped riding out the last bits of our orgasm.

I get slowly put down onto the floor as sebastian carries on holding onto me, stroking my hair as cum streams out of me in thick ropes. We stand there for a couple of more minutes before cleaning ourselves of and getting dried and changed. I go over to the bed and sit on it as I watch sebastian get changed from afar admiring his back and the shoulder blades that moved whenever he moved his arms.

I glance at the clock that was on the bedside table to see it was 10:32. I got up before going downstairs, I go to the fridge once I reached the kitchen and took out the ice-cold water I kept in there before pouring a cup of juice pouring the water inside. I put the water back into the fridge before taking a sip of my juice. I felt a nudge in my thigh, I glance over my right shoulder to see Loreali standing behind me with her head tilted to the side.

I sighed before setting down the cup and heading to the cupboard and taking out the dog's food. I poured her food in her bowl before doing the same for the cats, once that was done I walked into the living room and sat down on the massive sofa. I looked around the room, it was the room that sebastian was locked up in but was now visible and not crumbling to bits. I looked out of the huge window that gave a great view of the gardens and field. I turned my head to the left to see sebastian walking into the room before sitting down beside me.

"to thing that I was trapped in this room those weeks ago," I hear him say as he looks around the room, I turn to look at him "hmm yeah, we have come very far since then" I say resting my head on his right shoulder. I feel his arm go around my waist, I see something fluffy from the corner of my eye. I turned to see lore walking through the room to the door that opened to the garden. I watch her look out the window before looking at me, I sighed before getting up and opening the door for her.

Once the door was open she raced out, I look over my shoulder to sebastian who was sat some distance away from me watching me "I take it the garden were much more appealing then this?" I say pointing with my thumb over my shoulder to the plain gardens behind me, I see him get up before walking over to where I stood "yes, very appealing. I was the one who maintained them with 'help' from the gardener Finnian" he said doing quotation marks when saying 'help'. I looked back at the gardens trying to imagine what it would look like.

I felt a swoosh go past me as soon as I closed my eyes to imagine the scene. I opened them open again to see where sebastain had run off to, I look at the garden to see that it now had some bushes surrounded a patch of flowers. In the middle was a big fountain with a few cracks around the base. I look to the side to see sebastian watching me, my eyes were wide and my mouth was open wide with astonishment. I quickly shut my mouth realising I shouldn't be surprised considering that seb is a demon and he could do anything.

I go outside, walking down the marble staircase before walking on the gravel which made a path around the garden. I walked around the now beautiful garden looking at the flowers and the fountain "so I take it this is what the garden used to look like?" I say to seb as I look at the fountain. I hear the crunch of gravel as sebastian walked over before standing beside of me "everything down to the cracks in the fountain" he said tracing a black nailed finger across a crack across the marble.

I rest my head on his shoulder before I hear a bark come from Lore, I quickly lift my head up considering the forest that surround the mansion. I look at sebastian who was looking down at me before flicking his eyes up to the forest. we both ran to the forest but stopped when we saw lore come running out. I watched lore slow down once she saw us and stop in front of me before grunting and turning around to where she ran from.

I followed the dog until we reached a willow tree, the branches reached the floor making whatever was underneath it invisible. I walk over before lifting the branches and walking over to where lore was standing. I looked down to see a black foal laying on the floor, the small horse's head lifted once it heard a twig snap. I look back to see sebastian before looking at the foal, the thing that caught both of mine and Sebastian's eyes were that the horse's eyes were different.

It looked like shadowmere from Skyrim but is a foal and not a badass horse that is immortal "hmm sebastian? There are no such thing as demonic horses, right?" I ask keeping my eyes on the horses.


	16. Chapter 16

We both watched the horse with confusion "there is a type of creature that looks like a horse that has red eyes but it doesn't look like this" he said answering my question. I look up at sebastian then to the foal, I slowly walked over until I was beside Loreali. I crouched down in front of the foal as I considered its eyes "maybe it can change its appearance like demons can?" I say as I kept my eyes on the foal. I stood up again, I watched the foal get up from its position.

Its muzzle reached my waist, I stroked its head before looking over my shoulder to see sebastian watching the foal in thought "what you thinking?" I asked watching sebastian as I stopped stroking "just as to how it got here, if it is from hell and has managed to disguise itself how did it get here? Demon horses normally have owners and come up here with their owners when the demon has a contract" he said as he stepped forwards until he was an inch in front of the foal.

He pressed a hand onto the horses' head before pulling his head back "ahhh, that would make sense" he said as his arm fell beside him "what would make sense?" I asked tilting my head to the side as I looked up at him "if a creature of hell owners die then it will remain on earth until it finds a new owner" he says looking at me. I saw a light in the corner of my eye before slowly turning my head to the side to see a mark on the horse's flank. I look at it "and it chose you then? cause that's your seal" I say looking at seb.

He nodded his head "Most creatures of hell choice high raking demons like me" he says looking back at me. I look back to the foal before at lore, I threw my head slightly to the right for the dog to follow me. I turned around on my heels swinging my (L/H) hair around with me before walking through the willow tree branches. I carried on walking with my hands behind my lower back with Lore following me, I look down at the dog before I walked up the marble steps to the mansion. I looked at my phone to see that a message from the queen.

I lean against the door frame as I reply to the message, I saw sebastian enter my line of vison with the foal following behind him. I looked at him "you seem annoyed?" I heard him say "yeah the queen is asking me to do another case again, apparently, there is a group of people that is causing some issues in the city" I say before pushing of from my position against the doorframe and walked off to the stairs. I made my way to my room, I opened the wardrobe before pulling out my assassin's uniform and putting that on. I got the weapons I kept in the draws and fitted them to my body before walking out of my room.

I looked over the banister of the stairs before jumping over it and landed on the floor on all floors "it seems turning into a cat seems to have made me able to jump from high places and not get damaged" I say as I look down at my legs and arms. I look over my shoulder to see sebastian behind me watching me, I turned back around before exiting the mansion. I walked over to where my motorbike was kept and climbed onto that, I heard the door shut but I didn't see sebastian standing beside of me.

I heard a horse neigh from the distance, I look over my left shoulder to see sebastian on top of his new horse. I started the engine before turning it around "you might want to get that horse of yours to gallop after me cause I ain't slowing down" I say before driving off at full speed picking up dust and gravel as I drove down the path and through the gates. I saw a flicker of what looked like fire, I considered the mirror on the handle of the bike to see sebastian on the horse which was now covered with flames.

I turned my eyes back to the road as I took the longer way up to london, I turned the handles the right to turn it in that direction making the bike drift around making a skid mark on the tarmac as I zoomed of up the street and up to the farm that this group of guys where at. I slowed down as I entered the forest, I stopped the bike just behind a rock before getting off and standing beside the bike. I saw sebastian come up beside of me before stopping and getting off. I looked at the demon and his steed before I headed off to the farm house just a couple of meters away.

I walked with stealth through the forest being careful as not to step on a twig, I made it to the edge before hiding behind a tree. I pulled out a pistol I cocked it before looking over my shoulder to see that there was at least 6 men standing outside. I whistled loud enough for them to hear, 4 of the men came over as I made my way over to the big oak tree I passed. I pressed my back against it with sebastian doing the same to the tree besides mine. We waited as the first men to come in-between us, I shot him in the head as sebastian went for the other one behind him.

We shot the last two as they turned to alert the others, I looked at sebastian before I pocketed the pistol and taking out a dagger. I we both walked out of the forest and towards the two men standing by the back door, I threw the dagger at the ones face as sebastian ran over snapping the other one's neck. I saw sebastian take out of the dagger before cleaning the blade and handing it back to me "thanks" I say as we enter the house. We walked through the building with caution, killing anyone who came in our way.

I stopped when I felt an uneasy scent went over me, I sniffed the air to smell the scent of a wolf. I took out the sword on my left hip before looking both ways "love what's wrong" I heard sebastian say as his hand went onto my lower back "I smell a wolf " I growl out as my eyes turn into the ones of a tiger. I heard a snarl as a wolf's head came out of the shadows in front of me. I didn't realise I turned into a tiger until we were both lunging at each other, I had manged to knock the wolf to the floor.

I saw that my hands were white paws and my claws were digging into the wolf's shoulders, I growled down at the wolf showing who was boss which it wouldn't have. I got kicked of the wolf making me land on my feet just to the side of it, I saw the wolf raise its paw at me to which I lunged at it outstretched paw clamping my mouth around it sinking my teeth into its flesh making it growl out in pain. I swung the canine around with the strength I could muster, I let go of the paw making the wolf hit the wall with a crack.

The wolf turned into a naked male, dead from a broken spine. I grunted down at the body before turning around and turning into a human as I raised myself as I walked away from the body. Luckily my clothing was still on my person, I walked around the house as I sniffed out every male or female there. I walked back downstairs when I couldn't find any more to see that the people I found where all on their knees with their hands behind their backs. I stood in front of them with my hands behind my back, my eyes where the ones of a tiger giving them all a glare "now the reason you are still alive is because I need info from you all".

I look at each of them before continuing "you lot have been causing a lot of trouble for the police especially that no one has been able to catch the group behind the drug heists. Now I need to know where I can find your stash, anyone able to tell me?" I say looking down at them, the men and women in front of me were all looking at the floor not saying a word. I look to the side to see sebastian walking over, his body now had a black outline to him as he was demoning.

"if you don't answer I must use methods I wouldn't want to use or I can get my lover here to murder you all in any way he seems fit" I say raising a hand gesturing to sebastian. The people in front of us looked up at sebastian with fear "okay we will tell you, just let us go" said a female from the start of the queue. I walked over to the shaking female, I put my hand into her inside coat pocket before finding a picture of her family "they still alive?" I say showing the picture "yes they are "the female said whimpering.

I put the picture back "hmm, if you do tell me the right information I need I won't kill them or any of your love ones "I say looking at the faces of the people below me. I watched as their faces trembled "the stash is in an abandoned train station. You need to go through a gate in the subway at oxford street there is a gate in the wall that leads you to a station that was supposed to be used during the war it's in there !" another female screamed out from in the middle. Her head was pressed into the floor as she shook with fear, I walked over to her before lifting her face up "if this is true I won't harm any of your families if it isn't I will kill them do you understand "I say with a calm tone "it is true" a male said from beside the female.

I undid the two females ropes "help your colleagues, if I find out your lying when I leave for this place you better start running "I say threating them as I turned around, I headed back to the forest with sebastian following behind. I climbed onto the motorbike before looking at sebastian, I glanced down to see his cock was erect and was pressing against his trousers "you really find me angry and bloodthirsty a turn on?" I say as I start up the engine.

I look back at sebastian "go back to the mansion I'll be done in the next 30 minutes or so" I say as I drove of at full speed to oxford street.

13 minutes had gone when I reached oxford street station, I got of my bike as soon as I got the carpark. I had luckily put my Bluetooth speaker in my ear to contact the police, to which I found outside the station. I walked past them making the police follow after me "Miss (L/N) where did you say the people who were in the group where? "asked one of the officers "at the Samuel farm "I say simply as I headed over to the gate like door. I pulled onto the handle opening it before entering it and walking down the path with police in tow.

We all walked through the tunnel until we got to the old as hell station to where we found an old carriage, I yanked open the door which groaned once open. I walked through the carriage until I found the crates with the drugs inside. I picked up two of them before exiting the carriage "seems they weren't lying, there is like 16 crates all together, I guess you can handle the rest" I say handing the crates to an officer before walking of up the tunnel and into the darkness.

I reached the mansion at like 4:38 pm and from what I heard it sounded like moaning or groaning I quickly shut the door before looking around. I walked off upstairs before heading to the bedroom, I had a feeling I knew what I was going to see. I opened the door slightly to see sebastian on the bed, his marked hand pumping his cock up and down. His crimsons eyes rolled back in his skull as a pleasured look covered his face "hmmm~nghhh (Y/N)" sebastian moaned out as he pumped faster.

I walked into the room startling the demon from his masturbation. I watched him "want some help?" I asked him as I walked over to him, his pre-cum covered palm let go of his cock before shifting up the bed to let me on the mattress. I crawled onto the bed hovering my face over his cock's tip. I place my lips on his tip kissing it before opening my mouth and started to suck it before picking up the speed of it making him moan and groan.

I finish sucking him of as soon as he climaxed, I swallowed his cum before I put the limp cock back into Sebastian's trousers before I shifted up the bed and rested beside him "thank you for that, but you didn't have to do that if you didn't want to " I heard sebastian say as I closed my eyes resting against his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up some hours later under the covers of my bed, my eyes remained closed but I could still hear the natural world on the radio downstairs. I opened my left eye before doing the same with the other one as I rubbed my eyes, I yawned loudly closing my eyes before opening them to see that sebastian wasn't in the bed with me. I swung my legs around and over the edge of the mattress before heading for the door, I existed the room before walking down the corridor. I looked out the window to see that sebastian was from what it looked like speaking with the demonic horse.

I walk down the stairs before walking into the kitchen, I boiled the kettle and leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil. In that time, I went to the cupboard and took out a pot noddle, once the water was done I poured some of the water inside the plastic container and took it into the living room. I put the pot noddle down to let It cool as I remembered what happened last time I had a boiling hot pot noddle. I shook my head clearing the memory before pulling up my laptop from under the coffee table and onto my lap.

Once it came on I instantly clicked on google chrome which appeared with my main three websites, Tumblr, YouTube and Facebook. I flicked through Facebook to see what was happening in the world or with my friends, acquaintances and family, once I was done on there I went onto YouTube and went onto (F/YT). I watched (F/YT/V) as I heard sebastian came into the room, the thuds of his shoes were obvious that it was him "hmmm what an interesting video you are watching" I heard seb say from over my shoulder, I laughed softly "for you it would be" I say as I kept my eyes trained on the screen.

After an hour of watching YouTube videos I went onto Tumblr browsing my tags and dashboard liking, reblogging things that had caught my eye. I looked down at the time to see It said 8:12 in the afternoon, I stretched my arms out above me before I took my laptop of my lap and onto the coffee table. I flicked my eyes down to the date to see it said the 1st of January , my eyes widened "oh shit!" I ran out the room and up the stairs. I ran into my room to see a suitcase on the bed with the lid open and the wardrobe door open.

I saw sebastian stick his head around the door "is everything alright, love? you look startled?" I heard him say as he walked around the door heading over to me "I forgot to start packing for America and the flight is tomorrow morning at like 2:00 am. But im take it you remembered?" I asked looking at the slightly filled suitcase. I saw sebastian smile softly "of course I did, now then will you care to assist me with packing?" I hear seb ask "yeah sure" I answer him before walking over to the wardrobe.

I went through my drawers taking out various coloured clothing that I think would suit the weather in America before gently folding each item and placing it into the suitcase. I went over to the dresser before opening the bottom drawer to find my bikini before putting it into the suitcase along with some swimming shorts and swimming goggles. I sat on the bed once we both had finished putting clothing and shoes into the suitcase's, I had called up a friend mid-way of packing to make sure the animals were alright whilst we were gone.

"my dear why don't you sleep for the next 5 hours, im sure if I wake you up at around midnight it would be enough time to get dressed and to drive up to the airport" I hear sebastian say as I got up to go to the bathroom "yeah okay, thank you" I say as I picked up some pj's and got changed, went to the loo and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bedroom to see that sebastain had gotten undressed and was just in his boxers, I walked over after I out my dirty clothing in the basket by my bathroom door.

I climbed into the bed throwing the covers over my body and up to my nose as I tried to get warm, I felt th bed dip as sebastain climbed under joining me under the duvet. I felt his arms go around my waist pulling me closer to his body warmth, I shuffled back into his chest getting closer to his warmth before closing my eyes and gently going to sleep.

Sebastian's pov

I stayed awake watching (Y/N) as she slept, smiling softly at her sleeping form before getting up unwrapping my arms reluctantly from her waist. I got up, getting changed quickly before heading downstairs and into the garden. I looked around waiting for the horse to appear, I felt a presence beside me I didn't have to turn already knowing that the horse was beside me. I looked at the horse before climbing onto its back "what do you want? I felt you reaching out to me?" I ask looking down at the horse.

"I want to find out where the people are who killed my original master, no ordinary human can kill a demon" I heard the horse say "what is your name if you don't mind me asking?" I ask the horse. I saw the horses head turn around to face me "my name is war" Once hearing that name my eyes widened "your one of the apocalyptic horses, I guess that is why you want to find out killed your owner no human can kill a horseman". I looked ahead as war started to move towards the city.

"where did your owner get killed?" I ask the horse as we rode through the wood "in the place known as America" I pulled the horses main to make it stop "America? My lady and I are heading to that place tomorrow morning" I saw war turn back to face me "I will meet you in that country tomorrow, but for now I need your help in getting some souls for me I haven't eaten in a few years and this teleportation to America is going to take a lot out of me" I hear war say before we carry on riding of to london.

Once we found some souls for war we got back to the mansion at 11:43, I got of the horses back before jumping up onto the balcony and onto the second floor before heading off into the master bedroom. I found (Y/N) still asleep, I walked over to her gently nudging her awake "Love it's time to wake up"


	18. The incident on the plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mention of the popular tv show supernatural

(M/F/N) – Male friend name

I saw the blurry figure of Sebastian as he stood bent over me. I blinked a few times until Sebastian's form became clear. I noticed that he was smiling softly down at my figure "it's time to go isn't it?" I asked yawning softly as I got up brushing some loose strands of hair out of my face. I sat up on my mattress as I looked up at Sebastian. He helped me get up before getting some clothing for me to wear, I took the clothing from his outstretched arm. I put the new clothing on before doing my hair in the mirror, I went over to the suitcases but Sebastian already had them in his hands. I walked downstairs with Sebastian following from behind, I heard the doorbell go to which I remembered was my friend who I asked to look after the animals. I reached the door and opened it for him.

"Hey (Y/N), you sure I can't give you a lift up to the airport?" (M/F/N) asked from the doorway to which I shook my head "Nah it's fine" I say simply before letting him past " the cats and the dog are in the living room just over there" I say pointing towards the door behind me which led to the living area. I saw my friend nod his head "there food is in the kitchen under the cupboard just beside the oven" "okay thanks, you have a nice trip to America" I heard my friend say as I head outside the mansion. I saw Sebastian follow me as I walked towards the car, he placed the cases in the boot of the car before climbing in to the car beside me.

I opened one of the car components to find some chewing gum "what is that? " I heard Seb say beside me "oh that's chewing gum, it will help me stay awake "I say as I took out a white slab from the small packet. I put it in my mouth before chewing it getting a strong flavour of mint explode into my mouth. I looked at seb who watched me intently "do you want one?" I asked as I point the packet in his direction "what is it?" "Have you ever brushed your teeth or had a mint before?" I asked "yes many many years ago, it has a very strange flavour" "well it is like that" I say as I hand him one.

He placed the mint in his mouth before chewing it, I started the car and put my foot on the peddle driving the vehicle of the drive and down the path towards the massive steel gates. Once we were through the gates we got onto the massive road a few miles from the mansion. We drove for an hour and a half due to the mansion being in a very convenient place only being a 30 minute drive from the city and an hour from the airport. We got a space in the car park before getting our bags and headed for the terminal our plane will be flying out from. We walked through the airport, went through security which was a nightmare before finally getting through and towards the plane. We got onto the plane, which was a double decker plane and we were luckily enough on the top part of the plane. I sat down in the seat by the window with Sebastian beside me.

"Ahh how technology has changed" I heard Sebastian say beside me "yeah, this may be quite strange for you" I say as I look at him "how does this vehicle fly then exactly?" I internally laughed at his question " well on the wing there is a massive fan which will power the plane to fly and move" I say explaining it as best as possible. I look out the window to see the run track, that's when I heard the most annoying sound on earth…a crying child. I groaned loudly. I rest my head against the back of the chair closing my eyes "is something bothering you, love?" I heard Sebastian say from beside me "it's nothing to worry yourself with, it's just always annoying when you have a crying child on the plane".

I felt a slight breeze from beside me, giving me an indication Sebastian had run off. I heard the babies crying stop and some gratitude from downstairs, I heard a creek from beside me as Sebastian got back in his seat "so you can kill someone in a flash, make a mansion in under an hour and stop a baby crying. Is there nothing you can't do?" I ask opening my eyes to look at him. He smiled at me before closing his eyes "I'm just simply one hell of a butler" he replied before opening his eyes. I smiled realising this must of been his catch phrase when he was a butler back in the past, I looked out the window , then the captain of the plane suddenly spoke which meant we were about to head off. I saw the flashing light above which meant that we need to fasten our seatbelts, I fastened myself in before looking at seb to see he was already fastened in.

I looked out the window again to see that we started to move along the runway. I watched as another plane had set of just before us meaning we will have to wait until we are nowhere near that plane once we take off. I took out my phone and put my headphones on before putting on (F/S) by (F/A). I looked across at Sebastian who was looking at a menu he had found in the back of the chair opposite him. I decided to take out the earphone divider before taking out my headphones to put that in the divider and doing the same with a spare pair of earphones before placing that into my phone. I handed the pair of earphone to Sebastian who looked at the ear pieces confused "they go into your ears, it's our way of listening to music now without anybody else hearing".

I watch as Sebastian took them into his black finger nailed hands before placing the ear pieces into his ears. I put on the song again before uncovering my one ear so I can hear people around us. Sebastian did the same "this is the type of music you mortals listen to these days?" I heard him ask as (F/S) came on. I look across at him "yeah music has become more upbeat, most of my music I listen to is remixes or dubstep's" I say as I look through my phone to find some more songs. I clicked on a remix of (F/S) to get him to listen to one, once the song has finished "hmmm I guess it was alright but I do prefer the opera and more I guess what your time line calls classical music ""Ahh okay, yeah I can't really stand classical gets on my nerves "I reply to Sebastian as I look out the window.

I look out the window to see that we started moving again, the plane had turned around to face the runway we will make our ascend from. The whole plane vibrated as the plane accelerated before we slowly rose of from the ground and in to the bright blue skies.

Once we got to a decent height the light above the seatbelt turned off to which I took of my seatbelt. I looked out my window to see the countryside below through the low clouds that where covering the ground far below us. I looked across at Sebastian to see he was looking around us with his shoulder tensed up "what's wrong? You look tense?" I say as I lay my hand on his shoulder to get him to turn, once he turned his once crimson eyes had turned into his demonic eyes "there is another demon on board, but something is off about this one it is like it's more powerful and it doesn't have any animal scent on him"

"What do you mean? Do you think there is a different kind of demon out there who don't turn into animals?" I ask also getting a bit tense, I looked around before looking at Sebastian to see him watching me "I believe so, if Lucifer did make a new breed of demon surely he would of told his kin" my eyes slightly grew "wait, kin?!. Are you saying you're Lucifer's child?" I say keeping my voice down as I look at him "yes I guess you could say that but it is more different then that back when I was a human. I was also part demon too…" "So Lucifer mated with a human, who was your mother and had you who was a half breed?" "Yes that puts it lightly" Sebastian replies.

"Right okay" I say looking out the window wide eyed. I saw some people get up from in front of us, I watch them walk away that was when I noticed the jiggered dagger that the one guy had pulled out of his back pocket. I looked at Sebastian he had also noticed the dagger, we both got up some time after they left the compartment. I and Sebastian hid behind the wall of each side of the door, I looked around the corner and pushed the curtain slightly to look into the small room. I closed the curtain before I heard the door open to the two bathrooms "okay so we keep saying "Christo" until we see someone flinch" I heard the first male say "yes that's exactly what we do" I heard the second male say. The two males sounded American "This reminds me of the story that I heard of those two brothers, the Winchesters. Apparently the first time they accounted a demon was on a plane and also used "Christo" to lore it out" I heard the first male say before the two males walked out the room into the second part of the plane.

I and Sebastian looked at each other "There's hunters on this plane, let's hope they don't find out that either of us aren't human" I say as I head back to the seats. I sat down swiftly followed by Sebastian. I watched as the two males sat back down after 15 minutes, there wasn't any blood on their clothing so no one had been Injured unless they couldn't find the demon. I watched as another male came through the curtain and into this compartment of this plane. I glanced back out the window until I heard the two males saw "Christo" behind me. That was when I glanced behind at the man who had walked past had flinched at the word. I looked at sebastian who was looking at me I nodded knowing what he was going to say. I watched as the two males got up and headed of towards the demon, that was when the demon had thrust one of the males into the chairs the other side of the room, I got up and decided to help the two males. I grabbed hold of the demon whilst the other male was distracting it.

The male behind me had been knocked out, sebastian had also gotten up and watched as the demon threw me off pushing me, this got sebastian to come into the fight and grabbed hold of the demon. The still conscious hunter took the chance to stab the demon in the chest, a flicker of light came from the wound and the veins inside the body glowed up as the demon inside the body got destroyed. I got up from the seats and helped the other hunter up "ughh thanks back there, im fairly certain me and my friend here wouldn't have been able to handle this demon" said the male behind me as I helped his now conscious friend up. I turned around supporting the other hunter.

"how did you know that this man wasn't entirely human?" asked the hunter I was helping stand up on his own feet "uhm we might have heard you talking about a demon and this may have not been the first time we've dealt with supernatural beings" I say lying slightly to the males, I watched the other male nodded "how many hunters are there in England then? we haven't heard a lot of supernatural gossip from there?" asked the male. I looked at sebastian who turned to the males after looking at me "we haven't seen many but there are quite a few people who deal with supernatural matters like these people called the 'British men of letters' "said sebastian as he folded his arms across his eyes. I looked at the dead body "what do we do about him?" I asked looking at the three males.

The three looked at each other before looking at the body "let me handle this, you lot go back to your seats" I heard sebastain say as he picked up the body and took it to the bathrooms just a couple of seats down. We returned to our seats, I looked out the window as I was thinking about what sebastain was going to do with the dead body.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up some hours later, I didn't remember falling asleep but I did and woke up to the up most worst pain in my neck. I looked out the window to see that we were flying over land, I looked down at the ground before looking over my shoulder to see that the two males had gone. I got up and walked down the aisle to hear voices coming from the curtain, I opened it to see Sebastian with the two males standing there. They were all looking at me once I opened the curtain "what's going on?" I asked looking at the three tall males. The youngest out of the two hunters turned to look at me "We wanted to know how your boyfriend got rid of the body, anyway thank you for helping us out there" turning back to Sebastian.

"It was our pleasure to help" said Sebastian in reply before walking over to me. I felt his arm go around my waist, pulling me to him. I rested my head against his shoulder "so where you two headed then?" Asked the older male "dude we haven't introduced ourselves" said the younger male interrupting us "oh yes, my name is Callum and this is my friend James" said the older male. I nodded towards the males "well it's good to make both of your acquaintances, and we are heading off to Florida" I reply to the males "I would be on your guard down there, some supernatural things are going on in that part of America" said Callum looking to his friend "yeah, apparently there has been a lot of reaper activity same as demons" continued James.

Myself and Sebastian looked at each other before I turned to the males "We will be careful, if I could contact you two if anything appears then that would be useful" I say looking at Callum. The two wrote down on a scrap piece of paper their contact detail before pacing it to me "thanks, we will probably see you around" I reply before heading back to our seats. I sat down by the window "that was interesting" I say to Sebastian looking at him, he turns to look at me once he sat down "quite right, demons and reapers in the same place? I do not like the sound of that" replied Seb. I looked out the window "we are now approaching the airport, thank you for flying with us and hope to see you again" said the captain all suddenly.

I fastened the seatbelt, Sebastian followed along as we slowly descended to the runway. I watched as we landed, the plane shaking as the plane landed. The plane slowed down before stopping by the terminal, we all got off the plane after 10 minutes. Once we got the bags, we walked out of the airport and got a rent car. It was a black mustang GT, I got into the driver's seat after putting the bags in the boot and back seats. I saw Sebastian get inside "Always wanted to drive one of these things" I said rubbing the steering wheel before starting the car, the engine roaring startling a few passer-by's . I drove out of the car park and down the motorway heading to the hotel destination.

-2 hours later-

We arrived at Florida, the hotel was by the beach so the view was hopeful good. I parked the car in the car park under the hotel, it was a modern hotel so the car park wasn't very messy. We took the bags with us before going up the lift into the reception room, we got our room. We once again took the lift and got into the room, which had a balcony which faced the beach and pool. I opened the doors to the balcony, the room was boiling much like the outside. I leaned my arms against the railing as I watched the people below on the pool side. I felt two arms go around my waist "I have no idea why you humans are always fascinated by this place? "I heard Sebastian say from his resting place on my shoulder. I turned my head to face him "I guess it's because it's a bigger place then where they live, the weather is better here, more places to see, a new place to start a new place" I say as I look at him before looking at the ocean.

I turned around in Sebastian's arms to face him "so where do we start to find this ring of yours?" I ask him as I wrap my arms around his neck "I guess we start by finding this antique shop you said that it was in last" he said looking down at me, I took out my phone before typing in the name of the shop "okay it's actually closer than I thought, it's about 27 minutes away" I say showing him the map directions. I looked over his shoulder to look at the bags "but before we try and find this ring of yours, we need to sort out bags" I say before unwrapping my arms around his neck. I heard him sigh "you do realise I can sort of the bags myself, you can relax" I heard Seb say as he wrapped his arms around me from behind "ugh fine, but I just feel lazy if I don't do something" I say as I look over my shoulder to look at him.

I felt him unwrap his arms around my back "okay then we will do it together then" said Sebastian, I headed over to the first bag. I took out t-shirts first, putting them on hangers and putting them in the wardrobe, I watched as Sebastian put the trousers and shorts in the first drawer. I watched him a couple of times "so it seems that your time as a butler is still present" I said as I walked over to the bed to start on the next bag which contained shoes, laptop and other stuff. I saw Sebastian stand beside me "Yes it seems so" said Seb as he helped me with the second bag. Once we had done all of the bags, I laid back on the bed "ugh thank lucifer for memory foam beds" I say remembering to say lucifer instead of god.

"Memory foam?" I heard Sebastian say confused, I leaned on my elbows to look at him "humans have designed this material that is really soft and fits to your body form so it's like heaven to sleep on" I say as I lean back on the bed. I took out my phone to check the time, it read "4:08". I got up that was when my stomach grumbles at me "ahhh no wonder I felt my stomach groan some minutes ago" I say whilst getting up from the bed. I stretched my arms before heading to the door "let's go out for a bit, I want to explore and find somewhere to eat cause I'm flipping hungry" I say as I open the door before heading off to the lift. Sebastian followed behind me "where is there to eat around here?" Asked Sebastian as he came up beside me as we came out of the hotel "when we drove through, I did see a KFC some minutes away so there" I say as we walked down the street heading to the popular food place.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, I walked over to the counter before placing a meal for myself and what I would presume Sebastian may like. I sat down at the table Sebastian had found waiting our food to arrive "what is it that they do here?" Asked Sebastian "oh yeah it is a chicken restaurant so they basically sell chicken here with fries" I say explaining the best I could. I watched as Sebastian looked around the interior of the restaurant before looking at me "what's up? You seem out of place?" I ask him, he sighed " I felt like something's watching us, I hope it's not something to major like the demon that was on the plane" I heard him reply.

Our food arrived a couple of minutes later, after he had said that I had started to look around. Once my food came I lost interest in whatever was watching us, I looked up at Sebastian to see him eating his meal "what do you think? "I ask him, he looked up at me " it's alright, I can't really taste much of the food but it's much better then what the young master had so many years ago" said Sebastian.

? POV

I stood outside the KFC watching as a very old type of demon and a hybrid human ate together. I petted the top of Juliet's head "so what your saying Is that the human got experimented on which resulted her to become a hybrid of a big cat, hmm interesting. But what of the demon? He isn't one of mine" I asked one of my low life demons "that's the thing we haven't heard of a demon that can take on the appearance of an animal… unless lucifer made two sorts of demon" replied the low life.

"So, he could be potentially being stronger then me?" I replied thinking of how strong these other breed of demon could be "I think so" said the low life "I want to know everything about these two, follow them if needs must" "yes, Crowley" said the black eyed demon before he disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Crowley's pov

I stood in the shadows watching the two supernatural beings walk out of the kfc, this new breed of demon looks to be much older than I am from what I can tell from him, the human however I can't tell why this demon would be sticking around with her she doesn't look interesting in any type of way. I leaned against the tree before throwing a piece of meat to the hell hound. I felt something beside me realising it was one of the low life's again "so what did you find about these two then" I say throwing my chin out towards the two as they walked towards the car.

"well we know that they are staying at a hotel called the Poseidon, and they are in room 285. I heard that they are looking for some piece of jewellery that belonged to that demon's contactor, but I have no clue why" the demon said beside me who I believe he calls himself Kevin. I looked at 'Kevin' "you are dismissed, if something comes up I'll send Juliet" with that I teleport away.

Sebastian's pov

Ever since we left that restaurant I still have the feeling something was watching us, I shall have to return later and see what was there. I heard (Y/N) say something beside me "uhm sorry could you repeat yourself for me, my mind was somewhere else" I said as I turned towards her. I saw (Y/N) roll her eyes as she kept her face on the road "I said are you okay? It looks like somethings bothering you" I sighed "when we were at that restaurant I felt like as if something was watching us, normally I can pick up the persons or things scent but this time I couldn't, even when we came out to head to the hotel I felt something there. It been bothering me" I say as I put my hands together as I think to myself

"Don't let it bother you, it was probably a security camera or something" I hear (Y/N) say as she drove us back to the hotel. We got back to the hotel, we got out of the car after we parked and headed inside the hotel. I saw (Y/N) walking over to a table where there was tea bags and other things, I watched as she turned around with sachets of hot chocolate. Once we got to our room I saw that (Y/N) was hesitating that's when I felt what was causing her to hesitate "why do I think that the thing that you felt back at the restaurant is inside this room" I heard (Y/N) say in front of me, I gently moved (Y/N) out of the way before opening the door and entering the room.

I walked inside first with (Y/N) in pursuit, I heard the door close behind us quietly. I saw a silhouette of a man in front of the window, but it didn't smell like a man at all it was like the man was covered in sulphur and a type of cologne "Let me guess you're trying to figure out what I am then" said the British accented male "Naturally, I wanted to know how someone like you could mask their scent. But you're not human, are you?" I replied. The lights came on showing the appearance of the man "I take it the gun won't work on you then" let me guess your demon? I heard (Y/N) say behind me "clever girl, l can see why you have her around and sexy too" the demon replied, causing me to growl and my eyes to shift.

"well that's new, not the growling but the eyes shifting to a fascia colour. I wonder if lucifer made another breed then" The demon said watching me, muttering the last part to himself "But why would lucifer make two breeds though?" I heard (Y/N) say behind me as she sat on the bed "That's what I am confused about to my dear" the demon turned to look at her shooting her a smile. I glared at the demon not liking how he is flirting with my mate "if you think im trying to take your human away from you then stop, I only came to ask as to what you are doing here and to check out our two new supernatural's. But it clearly seems you're not new, though are you?" he said turning to me.

Me and the demon carried on glaring at each other "sorry to break your eye contesting but uhm who are you?" I heard (Y/N) say beside me looking at the both of us "Oh my apologies, my name is Crowley but other call me the king of hell" Crowley's eyes flashed red to empathies his status "do all demons have red eyes or is it just you?" (Y/N) asked this supposed king of hell "there is many types of demons my dear, I was the king of the crossroads. Crossroads are a type of demon who mostly deal with the selling soul business and they're eye colour is red, the low life of demons have black and there is also white and yellow but no one really sees them. Except a pair of hunters called the Winchesters." Me and (Y/N) looked at each other "But enough about them, what are you two here for? I hope not to cause trouble?"

"No were not here to cause trouble, were just looking for a ring that belonged to a long dead relative of mine. It was apparently sold over here and is in an antique shop, so well be out of your way in a few days" I heard (Y/N) say to Crowley. I kept my eyes of Crowley the entire time he seemed to have bought the lie "ahhh okay then that's good, I'll get out of your way then, bye for now" Crowley said sending a wink at (Y/N) before disappearing. I growled at him before he left "You really need to lay of other males Sebastian, some males are just like that it really means nothing" I heard (Y/N) say as she got up before wrapping her arms around my neck.

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around (Y/N) waist "Sorry for my possessiveness, I shall try and layoff" I said reluctantly "No you won't" I heard (Y/N) say as she pulled away sending me a wink causing me to growl playfully. I watched her walk to the bathroom with her clothes.


	21. The ring and the kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm back again !! sorry it been sooo long but I'm in college so I haven't had time to do any chapters. but here's chapter 21, and there may be a reference to a tv show character from the show "peaky blinders".

(Y/N) pov

I returned to the bedroom, heading over to the chair by the balcony I put my clothes on the chair. I stopped when I felt the watchful eyes of sebastian watching me "I know you're looking at my ass" I said looking over my shoulder at him. He was smirking at me knowing I was right "Do you think that Crowley will come after us, if he finds out what's inside the ring?" I ask as I turn around and sit down on the bed "Well if he does, then he will have me to deal with" I heard sebastian growl. I lay back on the bed, I felt Sebastian's head on my chest "well let's hope we find it first "I say stroking the demon's hair, he hummed in content.

The next time I woke up was lunch 10 am, with seb still resting on top of me. I noticed that he had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly, meaning that he was asleep. I smiled to myself as I stroked his hair causing him to purr in his sleep. I leaned across and grabbed my phone before typing in the antique shop to see if the ring as still there. It was on the shop for £1,000, I looked down to see that Sebastian's eyes were on me "sorry did I wake you?" I say moving his fringe out of his face "no you didn't, love." I watched as seb got of me and moved up to rest his head on the pillow beside mine "the ring is still there then I take it?" he asks watching my phone screen.

"yes, it is, it's about 45 minutes away" I reply as I look across at him. I noticed that he must have sensed something to which I stayed silent, I watched him get of the bed and walk over to the window. I saw him ease up as he looked out the window, I got up and walked over to him before looking out the window. I saw the demonic horse standing out side looking up at the window "huh, let me guess its here to help us or something?" I said looking at sebastian "just in case if we ran into trouble" I nod as I looked back at the horse before walking over to the wardrobe and getting some clothes. I got changed in the bathroom before walking out into the bedroom, collecting my phone and getting my boots on.

We both walked out the room and to the carpark where the horse was now standing. I saw sebastian get onto the saddle before helping me up to sit in front of him, his arms went around my waist to take hold of the saddle horn as I held the reins and moved the horse to a walk. I felt Sebastian's face nuzzle into my neck as we rode, I took out my phone now and again to look at the directions for where we had to go to. I stopped outside this antique shop that stood in-between two modernised shops, sticking out like a sore thumb. I felt seb get of from behind me before helping me of the horse.

I looked at sebastian before heading towards the shop, the door opened with a creak and knocking into the bell that hung above the door. I looked around at the rusting, aged objects before looking at the desk to see a glass covering to view the jewellery inside it. The ring with the blue gem stood on a podium to itself, I saw a door open from the corner of my eye. I watched as this elderly man come into the room "Ahh hello, we don't see many young faces come in here "he said in his aging voice. I smiled meekly "yeah it quite a shame". The man stood behind his desk placing his white, wrinkled fingers on it "so what may I help you two with then?" he asked looking between us.

"Well I've been looking for a ring that belonged to one of my ancestors and when I looked online I saw that you're shop has one similar or it maybe the ring. If it is my ancestors ring would I be able to buy it from you?" I said with my arms behind my back. The elderly man smiled softly "I believe I know which ring you speak of" he said as he opened the glass door behind his desk to take out the blue gem ring. I looked at seb to see that a look of hunger came over his eyes as he looked over the ring" I walked over to the desk "may I?" I asked the man as I looked at the ring before looking up at him. I saw that his name was "Thomas Shelby" "yes of course".

I picked up the ring to examine it before looking to the man "This is my family's ring; how much are you asking for it?" I asked as I looked at Mr Shelby "it will be £1,000. I do take pounds if you don't have enough dollar" he said as he closed the glass doors "alright then, thank you" I say before taking out the purse from my inside pocket and giving him the money for the ring. I felt a shiver got through my head, I listened out to hear a click of a button. I quickly took hold of a fire poker that stood in a black metal box and pointed it at the man "who are you? "I said as my eyes glared at him "well well well aren't you a quick one then ey?" the man said before looking at me with a very eerie smile.

"im surprised you could tell I wasn't to be trusted this quick, but you're not human, are you?" he said walking around, I saw a black shape move by it as too fast to see but I noticed that sebastian had moved and was holding him against the desk "You're a hunter?" I said as my eyes shifted to the cat ones as I growled. I put the ring in my inside pocket along with my purse as I kept a tight grip on the metal pole. That was when I heard something shot out from the dark and hit sebastian in the side of the neck, making him fall to the ground unconscious "what the hell?! He's a demon!, there's no way they could have made som…" I said to myself in my head before I smelt something making me stop "A witch" I watched as three more hunters came out.

"take her" the elderly man said before I lost consciousness


	22. Dont take Sebastian mate because you'll awaken the beast

I regained consciousness, my temple was pounding from being knocked out for so long. I cracked open my right eye to see a blurred image, I closed it again to see that I was on a concrete floor in a basement. A small window let little light come into the room, showing shackles fixed to the wall with blood splattered on the walls and floor. I gulped before trying to get up, I looked down at my feet to see that my left ankle had a shackle wrapped around it. I pushed up to a sitting position, I heard the groaning of a door opening followed by the thuds of people walking down stairs. I turned my eyes towards the sound to see the elderly man from the shop walk in first then followed by a young male. The young male had an aura around him that was different from the elderly man. I figured that the young man was the witch "Told you she was supernatural, there is no way no human could wake up this quickly "the brown-haired male said "From what Arthur told me, you're not a demon or a skin changer. So, what are you?" Thomas Shelby asked crouching down in front of me.

"Why the fuck will I tell you what I am?" I growled out looking at Thomas then to Arthur "Surely your witch friend should be able to tell you what I am?" I smirked at the males before having the winkled hand of the man in front of me slap my wiping it from my face. I growled again my eyes shifting to their cats one as I looked between the two "Where's my friend?" I asked them in a slight growl "He was left at the store, he's well taken care of" he smiled at me "are you sure? Because I don't think you know who you've left your friends too?" I laughed out knowing dam well what sebastain will do to those people the minute he wakes up. The two looks between each other with a confused look before looking at me "go check on them, ill handle things here" the witch said to Thomas before looking at me. I watched as Thomas walked past Arthur and up the stairs closing the old door behind him "so since when did witches work alongside with hunters?" I said questioning the man as he leaned on the wall opposite me.

"That does not concern you" replied the male obviously annoyed s he turned to look at the wall to his right. I looked down at my lap, that's when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. My (e/c) eyes looked down at my arm in slight shock to see a needle piercing into my skin, the liquid looked strange almost looking like it had a sense of power in it. My eyes started to go blurry before I hit the hard concrete.

Sebastian's pov

I woke up some hours after they took … "(Y/N?!" I shouted realising what happened, I jumped up quickly a sudden blurriness occurred in my eyes making me stumble before gaining composure. I heard someone's heart beat in the shadows "where is she?!" I growled into the shadows to see a female walking out of the shadows and into the light. She folded her arms over her chest as she stood a few steps away watching me "She's with our boss and his "friend", it seems like your friend wasn't entirely human, but you already knew that didn't you?" she said with a slight glare. I heard some more beating hearts in the shadows "The rest of you might as well come out too, you can't hide in the dark forever" I say folding my arms behind my back. I looked towards the place the three other males were hiding, I noticed that they had a variety of weapons on their bodies. Once calculated their first likely move "lets begin shall we" I said my eyes turning fuchsia as I started at the female in front of me.

The dark all familiar aura swirled around me as I charged at the unprepared female, she didn't have enough time to pull of her weapon before I sliced her neck using my black talons. I dodged the incoming bullets as they were shot blindly into the dark void that surrounded my body "what the hell is this guy?" I chuckled "quite a few people have said that in my lifetime, but nobody ever seems to guess" I say before quickly running at the two men my claws stabbing through their necks as I brought them to the ground. The third man threw a knife at me "good throw, but it wasn't enough to kill me" I say before walking over to the scared human, being him up by his neck before ripping out his soul. His blood splattered everywhere covering his fellow hunters, the walls and my body with his guts and blood. I heard a door open at the back, I turned into my raven form as I flew in the shadows to get behind the new target. I turned back into my demonic form and stood behind Thomas Shelby "so did my mate tell you to come running to your comrades?" I say leaning down so my face was by his. The elderly man turned pointing a pistol at my face firing of a bullet which I caught effortlessly "What in hells name are you?" the pathetic man said in front of me stumbling back.

I walked slowly after him my eyes darkening as I watched the man in front of me, I noticed that he smelt of my mate which caused a growl and an unknown feeling to arise. I lowered myself when I saw him back up into his desk "im a spawn of lucifer, one of the first breeds he made "I growled showing my teeth to him "now where is my mate ?!" I roared at him feeling that emotion again, I'll probably must mention it to (Y/N) once I see her. The man looked down in horror as my form was revealed to him, two black horns stood atop of my head curling back at the top, two huge ravens like wings extended outwards blocking his escape. His brown eyes showed fear as he started at my features "S ...she… she's in a warehouse about two miles away, Arthur is probably taking her to the next building as we speak "the old man stuttered out, his fear in his voice. I lunged my hand at him crushing his neck "If any harms has come to her ill make sure that your family's deaths are painful" I growl out as I rip him apart.

I licked the blood of my hand as I stood up turning around to look at the metal door that led to the backlot. I opened it before walking outside, I noticed that it was getting dark. With a flap of my wings I took to the skies, my mates scent filled my nostrils as I fly in the direction that she was in.


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian's pov

I flew across the buildings as I thought back to that emotion that I felt, I was like I had to protect her if anything comes to hurt her I would kill it without a thought. Then her scent on that old man, it was intoxicating like nothing I've ever smelt before. Her mere scent was making me drool, I shook my head as I flew trying to compose myself. I stopped when I smelt her scent divert of towards a mountain range "seems like this witch doesn't know how to mask my mates smell then" I said chuckling to myself as I flew quickly after my mate. I saw a truck that had her scent written all over it, I could feel drool coming out of my face and my eyes darken. That's when I realised what was happening to me, it was nearly time for mating season. It happens every year when im not contracted to someone, but this year its more different I've got a mate and that means ill be in my demonic form all the time. (Y/N) has never seen my actual demonic form before, so I hate to think what her reaction will be like.

I dropped down onto the truck making a dent in the roof, I could hear (Y/N)'s muffled cries through the roof of the vehicle. I ripped my hands through the driver's window pulling out the witch, the truck swerved driving of track and into a tree. I let out a roar at the witch as I walked towards him, I felt a pull within me to go see if my future breeding mate was okay, but I had to take care of this cretin first. I jumped onto the witches' body, he was knocked out "even for a witch you're quite pathetic "I growl out as I bite into his neck letting his blood flow into my mouth, I ate his soul as it flowed into my mouth. That was when I heard a groaning sound come from the truck, I stopped immediately and stood up before heading towards the truck. I saw that (Y/N) was trying to get up, I covered myself in my dark aura just allowing my eyes to be seen. I didn't want to frighten her, I slowly picked her up moving her head to rest itself under my neck.

I ran into the forest quickly as I could to get as far from the road and civilisation. (Y/N)'s scent was filling my nostril with each breathe, it was driving me nuts "why are you doing this to me" I said growling into her ear. I felt a very familiar hardness press painfully into my trousers, I stopped when I saw a cabin just a few steps away "this should be suitable for now" I say as I kicked open the door before finding a place to let (Y/N) rest. I soon found the bedroom, and placed her gently on the bed. I stood back examining her with a worried expression. I was worried because I don't know what I may do to her when my cycle starts and if she wakes up to me looking like a monster. I backed out of the room and into the living space, I closed the front door before locking it. I sat down on the sofa trying to think what I should do and how im going to stay away from her. I decided to write her a note before I went out the front door and locking it.

I looked around me to see trees upon tree, I decided to take to th skies to see if I can find another building or cave to trap myself in to keep myself away from (Y/N). To my luck I found cave some distance away up in the mountain side, I soon lay myself on the floor trying to calm down my hardness. But every time I tried to calm myself her sweet would fill my nostrils making me hard again, I groaned out in frustration "lucifer forbid, I hope she doesn't find me"

(Y/N) pov

I woke up to not being on a hard floor but on a soft bed, the covers were put up over me. I slowly got up to see food in a plastic bag with a note in front of it, I got up and picked up the note moving my messy hair out my face.

The note read "my dear (Y/N) you've been asleep for two days now, I know that you'll wake up soon but don't be alarmed to not find me there, I need to be away for a bit. Don't come and find me"

I looked around to see that he wasn't here, I could smell his scent in the distance. I sighed before opening the bag ad eating most of its contents. I was sat in silence for about three hours as I sat trying to comprehend why he was away for. I got up with determination, picked up my jacket, got on my boots and headed out of the door. I locked it behind me and I looked around trying to pinpoint his sweet-smelling scent. I stopped when I got his location, I walked through the forest towards his location. I reached this cliff face, and saw that there were steps fixed into the side leading up to the slight overhang which led into a cave. I walked up the steps slowly before stopping on the last step "(Y/N)! don't come in" I heard sebastian growl out.

"sebastian I want to know what's wrong, why did you say you were going for a while" I say walking into the cave to see two fuchsia eyes staring at me in the darkness, my cat part of me was telling me to be scared and be cautious of him. I got down onto my tip toes as I watched him "Seb come on, im not going to shy away" I said in a comforting tone, I heard him growl out slightly. I stood up when I saw him inching his way out of the darkness, two black horns stood upon his head, pointing backwards and two ravens like wings were folding against his back. His chest was open showing massive scars, he was wearing his trousers and shoes. I walked slowly over towards him, I saw him tense as I stood in front of him. He looked like he was holding himself back.

I looked up at him "so this is what you actually look like then?" I say looking up at him, I could see that his hand was clenching making his palm bleed. I took hold of his hand and made him stop before pulling him in telling him that I wasn't afraid. That was when I felt the hardness pressing into my lower abdomen, I felt his face nuzzle into my neck licking it affectionally "seb, is the reason you didn't want to be around me was due to this?" I say grinding my abdomen into his cock, a deep moan was let out of his mouth as he arms tightened around me and wings encircled me keeping me trapped. I felt his nose press against my neck sniffing me "Ughh~ you smell perfect" he moaned out. That's when it clicked to me, he was in mating season, "let me help you?" I say palming my hand against his cock making him let out growl.

"are you sure? This will mean you're bound to me as my breeding pair, and I don't think will be able to control myself" I heard Sebastian say as he pressed against me. I turned my head towards his ear "only one way to find out , love" I say biting his ear lobe making him groan out.


	24. Chapter 24 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy new year lets start your year with a bang ;). EHEHEHEH !!!

I've made Sebastian's pov a bit more different In this

your pov

Sebastian's eyes darkened as he pressed me against the wall biting and sucking my neck before kissing up and down it until reaching my mouth. He pressed his lips against mine passionately, I felt his cock twitch against me causing me to moan which caused sebastian tongue to enter my mouth. Exploring every crevice before dancing with mine, I felt his arms pick me up making my legs wrap around his waist giving his cock a bit friction against my already soaking cunt. I felt sebastian lower us to the ground causing me to straddle the demon. The demon looked up at me "I didn't think you'd like this form" I pressed my forehead against his "you'd be surprised" I growl out as I grind my wetness against his cock.

I felt my clothing being ripped apart leaving me bare to his eyes. I raised myself of him to help take of his clothing, once his cock was out I was left stunned. It was bigger then the cock im used to him having in his everyday form, but this was much bigger. I looked up at sebastian to see that his eyes were showing comfort. I slowly got up, I placed my hands on his shoulders before lowering myself on this huge cock below me. The tip went through with ease due to my wetness but then I started getting stretched when I went down, Sebastian's eyes darkened as he let out a deep moan as I took his length inside me. I looked down to see that not all of it was inside me.

I looked up at sebastian to see that he was drooling, I slowly lifted myself before going back down causing me to moan due to this big girth inside me. I looked down to see that the massive cock was pushing out my skin making it almost visible as I moved up and down his girth. The demon moaning underneath me, I looked at him to see that lust filled gaze at me. I rested my head against his chest "mhmm~ sebastian~ please fuck me" I moaned out. This caused a new wave of aura to surround him, it was like he was an animal now, I guess sebastian couldn't keep a lock on the beast inside.

I got flipped onto my fours, my head pressed into the hard rock floor. I felt two hands cover mine, as he ploughed straight back into me making me lunge forward due to the momentum. I let out a loud moan as I felt him move his cock in and out at a fast pace, he was panting, groaning and moaning due to my tightness. He stilled making this last longer.

Sebastian's pov

I felt (Y/N) pussy walls pulse around my shaft as I stilled again inside her just above her womb, my eyes rolled back in the back of my head "she is mine, im the only one who can do this to her" I think to myself in my head very possessively.

My pov

I felt him sink further inside me causing my eyes to close as his tip reached my womb causing me to moan in pleasure. I felt his balls pressing into my folds confirming to me he was all the way in. Sebastian's dick twitched inside me, causing a throaty moan to exit my slightly open mouth. I felt his mouth press into my neck as he leaned over me, I could feel his chest press into my back as I felt him lick at his favourite part of my neck. That was when I felt him pull himself out just before my opening stilling again. He plunged back in with a growl thrusting into me harder, hitting the spot just next to my womb. I felt like I was an omega to an alpha. The position was slightly arousing but im going to blame that on the shapeshifter gene now inside me.

The sound of hits balls hitting my wet folds filled the room as skin hit skin with his powerful thrusts. "Sebastian-...mm-..Aahhhhn...!" My words were scattered as I get fucked into the cave floor. The pace quickened, as he began to ravage my pale body below; panting in low gruff breaths. "Hnn.." His brute cock pulled out, the soft head remained inside me as he pummelled back into my pussy. He did these five times to extent his pleasure and my own, sebastian growled in lust.

Sebastian stopped stilling inside me before thrusting into me much faster and harder now "AaaaaaahhhhhhH!... Aaahh.. Seb…..ahnnnnn….!." I moaned out as I came around his dick, I shivered from the aftershock as sebastian held my thighs up not letting him slip out without him finishing. Sebastian breathed out, trying not to let my first release to trigger his own.

Sebastian pov

I could feel myself hitting your womb, it throbbed for me to impregnate you. The hole to your womb kissed and rubbed my cock every thrust made in this position. Due to you being on all fours this position provided my dick to go deeper and with you cum it made the thrusting ten times as easier.

"(Y/N)?!... (Y/n)..?" A deep rumble came from the back of my throat as your eyes began to loll back in your skull as you started losing consciousness. The amount of pleasure struck your body, making me worried "Shit I need to be more careful" I think to myself. I push her legs to the ground carefully not to slip out as I gently pressed my body on top of yours, my hands kept me from pressing all my weight into you. I experimentally pushed into your warmth to see if you were out, I hear a sighed and moan come from underneath me. I mentally relieved myself and ground my hips into you harshly.

"Se..~..smmnnnn…Ahhhh…AHhh…!"

I rammed into you causing another delightful moan to come from your mouth. I sped up and felt myself squirt pre-cum into your womb "(Y/N) ~mhmm … ahhh" I groaned. Your body was being thrusted back and forth from my harsh thrusting. I gave my final thrusts as I felt myself coming undone, pounding into you so hard I felt the ground cracking below your body. I snarled and slammed your hips and my own into the ground "I have to do this quickly" I thought to myself, reaching forward and biting the skin above your collarbone. Marking you. I grunted loudly as my hips buried into your pussy, my eyes rolling back into my head in ecstasy. My thick cum shot inside of your womb. I hear you orgasm the minute I pierced your flesh with my fangs, milking me as I came. Cum dripped out of you, the thick white liquid seeped out slightly. I felt my cock swell up meaning I was about to knot you, I pushed forward making you moan below me as the knot filled your pussy causing you to shiver around me.

I stayed inside you for 10 more minutes as I dumped my seed inside your womb. We stayed connected as I lapped up the blood from your shoulder and humped your worn-out body, making sure to successfully mate with you before pulling out the limp organ. Cum dribbled out of your used vagina and made the caves flooring wet. I remained on top of your body. The smell of sweat and cum filled my nose as I reached my hand down to my semi-hard penis, giving it a few strokes before inserting it back into you. I rolled us over as I sunk deep inside of you until I was at the hilt, spooning against you. Your plush ass grinded into me.

"My mate…" I breathed in your ear, laying down on top of the cave floor. I noticed that you were asleep peacefully, I wrapped an arm around your stomach hugging your protectively to my chest as my wings covered us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in quite a generous mood today so you'll be getting two chapter, the second chapter has some familiar people if you've watched Supernatural. if people haven't caught up with the seasons of spn then you'll be in for a major spoiler unless you know by looking at stuff online. But anyways enjoy yourselves.

Your pov

I woke up with Sebastian's cock buried deep inside me, I could see the hard cock through my skin below me. His wings still covering my body in a very protectiveness manor I yawned before placing my hand on the slight bulge in my skin to feel the demons cock that lay hard inside me. It twitched causing a moan to resonate inside me, I felt Sebastian's arm tighten "so you're awake then it seems?" I felt him kissing my shoulder and then my marking that stood proudly on my neck. I rolled my head over to see his two demonic pink eyes watching me, I noticed that he was still in his demonic form.

"how long does your mating season go on for?" I ask curiously "A mating cycle can vary depending on the situation, if a demon doesn't have a mate or someone with a significance to them it'll last a day. However, my mating cycle may last a week or few days which will make a more likely pregnancy" I heard him say, I nodded knowing well probably be doing this for an entire week during his mating cycle. I noticed that I was being rolled onto my hands and knees again with sebastian behind me with his hands pressed on my lower back "can we please do this somewhere else? The floor is literally cutting into me" I say looking at my knees to see cuts on them with blood trickling out of them. That was when I got flipped over with a very concerned demon above me looking at me knee caps with worry. He lowered down before licking my knees getting rid of the blood and healing my wound.

I looked up at sebastian "where would you like to do this then" I heard sebastian ask as he laid on top of me with his head on my chest "I would have preferred to do this once we got back home but I guess there isn't a way to do that without sitting on a flight for 11 hours" I say stroking his hair. I heard him sigh "Would you be able to contain yourself on the flight home tonight?" I said looking down at him, feeling that his dick was already hard against my thigh. I stroked his back "great, I guess I better prepare myself to be sat by a hormonal demon for a 11-hour flight" I thought to myself as I started getting a numb cold sensation on my left leg "uhmm seb, can you get of me please? My leg is starting to go numb" I say trying to wriggle myself from underneath him.

I felt his weight get off as he stood up, helping me stand up in the process "maybe its best that you get on the flight and I fly it back home, considering that I wasn't able to stay away from you and my current predicament im fairly certain ill end up breeding you in the bathroom" he said as he walked over to his clothing. Putting his trousers on considering he was still in his demonic form, he couldn't put on a shirt due to his wings. I soon realised that my clothing was left in ruins due to him pulling it of me with his claws. I sighed, I felt a gush of wind realising he ran back and soon arrived with a pile of clothing.

"You couldn't just run back with me to the hotel, could you?" I stood in front of him, still naked with my hands on my bruised hips. I looked down at my hips to see fingerprints where his claws had digged into my skin. I looked at sebastian before taking the clothing out of his hands "My apologies, my love" the ravened demon said blushing, his eyes showing somewhat of sadness that he left me bruised "he's adorable. But he's showing lot of human emotions lately" I thought to myself smiling at him before walking over to him, cupping my smaller hand to his cheek. His pink eyes turned towards me with surprise "Sebastian just because you've bruised me doesn't mean I hate you, so get rid of that look of sadness from your eyes" I say as I walk around before getting changed, not giving a shit if he's watching me.

I looked behind to see that he was staring at me with wonder his wings slightly spread out. I put my trousers on before walking over to him "For someone who've supposed to be terrifying, you look pretty adorable right now" I say wrapping my left arm around his neck as my right hand reached out towards his wing. It shivered when I touched it "I wonder if hes let anyone touched them before" I think to myself as I run my hand down the soft feathers. I could feel his eyes on me examining my features, turned my eyes to his to see that he looked down obviously shy "You do realise you're a demon, right?" I say raising an eyebrow at his actions that were very similar to a teenage boy.

"It is most likely due to my mating cycle and the bite mark I gave you. The bite mark allows me to be connected with you and if making me feel these emotions or im experiencing mood swings. I presume you females get like this when you have your menstrual cycle?" he said tilting his head to the side "I guess, but its more cravings of food and wanting to watch tv or films. And then there's the… hornyness" I say mumbling the last part "hornyness, you say?" sebastian said smirking, I turned my eyes to look at the wall as a rush of blood filled my cheeks turning them red "it doesn't happen all the time , so don't you go thinking that im going to fuck you each time I come on" I say annoyed that he heard me "but of course he was going to hear me he's a demon for fuck sake".

I felt myself being picked up "Hey! What're you doing?!" I say confused and shocked at the sudden movement "well I don't think you'd want to walk back to the hotel in bare feet, my beautiful mate" he said into my ear. I blushed at that title "I take it you like me calling you that then" he says again smirking at me, I look down diverting my eyes from his "it feels nice" "then maybe I should keep saying it then, my beautiful mate. Plus, the blush does look cute on you, you remind me of a cute kitten. But that is what you are?" I heard him chuckle remembering that I can turn into a cat.

I felt the air race past us as sebastian raced back to the hotel, he landed on top of the balcony. I looked around to see how faster he goes when in his demonic form "I guess we better get packing, and I should get my socks and shoes which you obviously forget to bring with you" I say as I got put down "im sorry love, I was more concerned that your body wasn't going to get cold then your feet" sebastian said as he followed me into the room. I watched as he walked past and picked up the suitcases placing them open on the bed, I took out the clothing and placed it one of the cases. Sebastian helped put the rest in.

We sat on the bed, me in his lap, as we decided to rest for a while. I remembered that my ring was in my trouser pocket after I took it out of my ripped clothing. I looked at it, sensing that there was something inside of it "so what now?" I say leaning my head back to look up at him. I watched as his eyes as he traced the ring before looking at me "We will take care of that once home, I don't want that demon to come find out that we found a strong soul with us" sebastian said his voice dripping with venom at the word 'demon'. I sighed before turning myself around to straddle him to get a better look at him.

I put the ring in my back pocket before wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt his powerful arms go around my lower back in a very protective manor "seb, love. That 'demon' was only checking up on why two new people entered his country and anyway he was just fliting, I belong to you and only you. My animal instinct makes me feel like im belonged to you in a way. I presume it's because of the bite mark" I say looking down at the mark that stood proudly on my neck. I saw Sebastian's face come closer to my bite before nuzzling into it, it was pretty comforting in a way "The bit mark that I gave you was to keep you save from other alpha males and to warn them that you have an alpha" he said kissing the mark.

"I didn't intend it to be in a belonging type of way, you belong to yourself. You're an independent woman, with a demon alpha at your side" he said leaning his head back to look at me, his wings coming around wrapping around my back keeping me warm and safe. I felt tears brimming my eyes "I've never had anyone say that to me before" I say about to wipe them away but got stopped when I felt Sebastian's tongue licking at my face getting rid of them. I looked up at seb "Then those men were fools, and didn't deserve you. They'll regret their ways and karma will surely hit them".

Sebastian said with a defensive look in his eye "Hmm, mess with a demon's omega and the beast will come in form of your worst nightmare" I say pressing my forehead against his. His eyes were showing different emotions the minute I said that, lust, pride, bloodthirst and but then a new one appeared protectiveness. I could feel how protective he was over me by feeling the air around me, that's was when I realised that I could finally feel safe and have a home with him. I smiled as I rested my cheek against his shoulder before closing my eyes in the arms of the demon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SUPERNATURAL AHEAD ENTER IF YOU DARE !!!!

I woke up on sebastian chest, I realised I must of accidently feel asleep on him. I got up, straddling him as I looked around to look at the clock to see that it was three hours before we'd have to catch our flight. If felt two large hands grip my hips as sebastian had leaned up from the mattress "what's wrong?" he asked, concern radiating of him. I turned back to his face "im fine, just thought we had missed our flight" I say moving my hair back out of my face before getting of his lap.

I stretched up before changing into a much more comfortable clothing choice for the flight back, I saw Sebastian just laying back with his hands under his head "uhm seb we do have about three hours to get ready, so get moving. We do have food to get, my flight ticket sorted and I need a decent spot on the flight. I did book first class tickets on this plane you know, which you'll be missing out on" I say with my hands on my hips. I saw sebastian get up and stood in front of me "sorry love but I was enjoying the view" he said winking at me before looking down at my ass. I sighed before walking to the bathroom to get washed and changed.

Once done I saw sebastian taking hold of the cases before walking to the door. I put the ring in my pocket of the trousers I put on for the flight "I was just thinking maybe you should take the ring, I have a feeling that if something supernatural is on the plane they may come after me and you'll be flying to which I don't think the demon, or any other supernatural entity would come after you" I say handing him the ring.

He pocketed it before opening the door, taking the bags to the lift. After checking it out we walked to the car, putting the cases in the boot and driving to the airport. We reached the airport an hour early "You sure you'll be fine flying back?" I say watching sebastian as we headed into the airport, I handed the keys to the rent car service before walking to the ticket desk. Sebastian placed the bags down onto the floor before bringing me into a hug, he managed to take his human appearance maybe due to some dark magic his breed possessed "I'll be fine, I'll be flying above the plane, so ill not be too far away" he said into my hair, I felt him pull away before lifting my chin up for my lips to meet his.

It was a nice, sweet loving kiss compared to the other ones we've had. He pulled away, his eyes looked like he was holding back and a good thing too. I rubbed my nose against his purring before smiling, I picked up the cases and took them to the tickets desk. I saw sebastian in the distance in his raven form watching me with his red eyes. I was waiting in the queue for 30 minutes before I was called up to the desk, my ticket got looked at, I put my cases on the weighing scales before they got moved into the tunnel of suitcase madness behind.

I walked down to security luckily, I didn't carry much apart from my phone and jacket. Once through that form of hell, I was in the food and shopping part. I quickly got some food in me, bought some bags of sweets and other things before proceeding towards the sitting area just outside the doors to the flight. I could feel the watchful eyes of my dear mate outside watching me, I turned my eyes towards his to see that he was sat on the ledge outside the window right beside my seat. I turned once I heard that my gate was being opened "see you later, love" I say softly to the raven before walking to the desk.

Luckily, I was able to sit in first class, which meant, a seat/ bed thing, food and WIFI. I smiled wickedly to myself as I put the seat into its bed position before going through the movies, I found a few I hadn't watched and kept them in mind when the flight was about to start. I saw the flight staff go around with drinks, I gladly took one for the long ass journey ahead of me. I saw some people sit in the seats to my right, that's when I felt a presence all too familiar as the guy behind me leaned over my seat "hello love, miss me?" Crowley said into my ear. I jumped up into a sitting position to look at Crowley over the chair back rest.

"Wait you know this…" I turned my head to look at this tallish, short brown-haired male. He wore a brown jacket, that was old with age and use, his voice was deep when he spoke "Well hello" he said in a very flirtatious tone. He was sat to my right in the middle aisle, I heard Crowley cough dragging my attention back to him "enough with the flirting Winchester, she has a man in her life. Which brings me to ask, where is he?" the king asked looking at me. I heard a tap on the window, I looked behind me to see sebastian with a look of hatred in his beady red eyes. I sighed before indicating to the bird "That's him" "He's a raven" said another deep voiced individual "how many of these guys are there?" I say looking at this dark short haired male, who was wearing a beige trench coat.

I noticed that a younger lad was sat behind the flirty male beside me and another dark shoulder length haired guy was sat beside of him. I looked at Crowley in confusion "Ahh yes, these are some allies of mine. Meet the Winchesters, Dean is the one to your right and will most likely flirt with you" Crowley said with a wink, which caused the raven to tap the window again in anger.

"The trench coat is Castiel, the young lad is jack and the moose looking male is Sam, deans younger brother" I noticed that seb had gone and appeared in the doorway leading into the first-class cabin in his 'human' appearance. I looked surprised to see him but that's when I felt myself being picked up as sebastian sat himself with me in his lap. I sighed "great he's becoming over protective of me now" I think to myself before looking at the five males in front of us "This is sebastian" "So this is the demon and his mate that you told us about?" Dean said to Crowley before looking at me with a wary look.

I looked over to Crowley "You told them about us?" "Well of course darling, you two fascinate me. same as the angel behind you" I turned my head along with sebastian to look at this supposed angel "seriously? Angels exists now?" I say as I look at sebastian "Seems like there's more supernatural beings over here then England, because this is the first time I've encountered one such as him" sebastian said as he looked at Castiel. I seemed to have noticed that it was just myself, sebastian and these five males in first class "oh yes I may have brought out the entire of first class for this little meeting" Crowley said as he watched me.

"so why are you here?" I asked looking at Crowley "We have a Nephilim upon this plane with us and we need to keep him safe and away from any other demon, angel and supernatural beings" the demon king finished saying. Me and sebastian looked at each other before turning our attention to the lads in front of us "And you think England is the safest place?" I ask looking at them individually "For a time yes, well need to keep him in a safe place. A place I can ward of from other beings" I looked at sebastian "Love" I press my finger to his lips silencing him "I don't mean they can stay in the manor in your condition, they could stay at the town house?"

"You have a strange aura around you" I heard jack say, I turn my body to look at him "which one do you mean?" Castiel asked looking at between of us "The demon looks like he's holding himself back and the hybrid looks like she's radiating a type of power, a sense of protection is around her which seems to be coming from the demon and flowing into her. But there's something else". I saw the angel move closer towards me "May I hold your hand?" he asked offering his own towards me. I placed mine gently into his, I felt a wave of power go through me, I heard sebastain let out a growl as his arms tightened around my waist.

I watched Castiel as he looked at me with concentration before pulling his hand away "yes, I can see what you mean, it seems the demon is going through his mating cycle that is why he's so protective of her" Castiel said indicating to Sebastian's arms that were wrapped around my waist. I looked around at the males as they looked between each other "so I take it that's why you have a very distinctive bite mark on your neck, darling?" asked Crowley as he leaned his head to the side to look at the mark.

I blushed pulling my eyes away, I felt Sebastian's face nuzzle my neck "in a way that bite mark links you to him because this is new to see. A demon comforting a human" Castiel said looking between us "Sebastian is an old breed of demon, I believe the first to be ever made" the demon king said as he watched the raven demon nuzzling me from behind. I noticed that Sam and Dean were watching me "how did you come across him?" Sam asked coming to sit beside his brother "well It was many months ago, but I think I was out walking and stumbled across the manor"

Flashback

The thing that stood out about his very handsome, pale face was the crimson eyes that seemed to stare down at me and right into my soul as the guy held onto me. I shivered slightly as I watched the guys face "what do we have here?" he said in his British accent which took me a second to comprehend. I swallowed again "who-who-who are you?" I stuttered out fearing for my life "don't be scared my dear, this fearful expression doesn't suit such a lovely face"

End of flashback

I got pulled out of my memory by Sebastian's arm tightening around me "sorry I think I must of fell down memory lane" I say chuckling "so this town house? Where abouts is it" Dean asked looking at me leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees "it's in the city itself just about 40 minutes away from Hyde park" The four Americans all looked confused "It's a big park in london" Crowley said to the Americans. I saw Sam look at me "Is this house protected?" "I took out all the weapons from the basement, but there should be some weapons under the floorboards and back of wardrobes" I say thinking back to it.

"Knew you'll be able to help us, love" Crowley said winking at me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, this is a tad bit late, I've just started college again after the Xmas hols so ill be a bit late with updates. I'm sorry if most of the characters seem out of character, was going trying to think of what they would say but here you go.

I had no idea that I had fallen asleep or when to be exact, I could feel Sebastian's protective arms over my waist as he held onto me like I was a stuffed bear. I couldn't move my legs considering they were intertwined with his, I opened my eyes before blinking to clear the blurriness from them. I looked around to see that Sam and Dean were both asleep, I think I could see that jack was too from my position. I felt someone watching me, I managed to turn my head to see that Crowley was awake. I managed to manoeuvre my way out of Sebastian's arms before stretching my aching muscle. I saw a hand with a glass of rum inside of it outstretched towards me "I prefer cider and gin to rum, but thanks for the offer" I say quietly holding my hand up to Crowley.

"far enough" the demon said before taking a swig of the drink. I looked around the cabin to see that Cas was looking out the window and the others were all still asleep. I decided to head to the bar that was literally just behind the curtain which blocked us of from the other cabins. I walked into the sectioned of room which housed the drinks and food, before purchasing a diet coke and some food. I noticed that Crowley had followed me in "So is he always that protective over you or has it only just happened?" asked the British demon. I sighed before moving my hand through my (H/C) locks pushing it back from my face "He's shown signs of being protective, but not to this degree. He doesn't like you too much and maybe Dean too considering both of you have flirted with me in front of him" I say as I lean my back against the bar before turning my face to look at him.

I noticed that Crowley was smirking before turning to look at me before saying "I noticed that his marking on his hand glows when touching you, why does that happen?" "Supposedly it means that were soulmated, from what he's heard from myths" I say thinking back to when we had that discussion. I noticed that Crowley was in deep thought when I said that "is that not common then?" I asked him as I watched him. I notice his face turns towards me "No it isn't, if it's a myth then it may have happened in the past with your mates breed of demon".

I see two red eyes glowing in the doorway, I furrow my eyebrows "seb, chill. Were just talking" I say as I walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck "You know Mr protective maybe you should get with the times, everybody can tell that she is already with someone considering that noticeable bit mark" Crowley said as he made himself another drink. I saw Castiel walk into the room behind sebastian before walking to stand between the three of us "I was wondering when you'd join us giraffe" I tilted y head in confusion at the nickname before looking at Castiel "I was trying to understand this situation a bit better" said the angel before looking at us.

"There something about you that I can't seem to figure out, I've encountered quite a few people that are pretty hard to understand but I can't understand you at all." He paused to look at each of us before continuing "You're a half breed but then again from what you just said about being soulmated to a demon, something about you is telling me that you're much more powerful then you know" Castiel said his eyes going up and down my body trying to fathom what I am.

I looked up at sebastian to see that he was watching me with concern "surely you're breed has had soulmates before?" I said before looking at the angel and demon "No we haven't, angels can't feel a great deal of emotions" Castiel said before looking at Crowley who in turn "and us demons can't feel a dam thing because were soulless pricks" replied after downing his drink. I noticed that someone was in the doorway to our cabin, I looked behind to see jack standing there. I smiled at the young lad "So you're a Nephilim? What is that exactly?" I ask meaning to ask this question earlier but of course fell asleep.

"Let's just say that he is the child of a human and lucifer" Crowley said folding his arms over his chest. My eyes widened slightly, I looked up at sebastian who was quite surprised "Uhm wat?" I said looking at the two males in front of me "Lucifer possessed the president's vessel and may have had sex with his assistant" Crowley said, I looked at jack who looked upset for someone who was the son of lucifer "Don't worry im not scared of you, im dating a guy who is a demon who is way older than me and looks like a thing out of a nightmare" I say trying to comfort the young teen.

I turn my head when I realised what I said to look at seb to see that he was upset "Great, he's emotional again" I sigh before kissing his cheek "Seb you know I don't mean it, you don't scare me im just saying you look like that to humans" I say trying to make him feel better. I looked out the window to see that the sky was slowly becoming brighter "how long did I sleep for?" "You slept for 9 hours and 45 minutes" Castiel said, I looked at him confused "Well you did ask how long you slept for" the angel said looking at me. I noticed that Dean and Sam just walked in "is there a family meeting or something?" Dean said leaning against the wall beside Cas.

"Sorry if we woke you up, I had woken up 20 minutes ago and then got followed by these guys" I say getting out of Sebastian's arms and walking towards the bar. I got myself another diet coke before taking a seat in front of the bar "so you two are hunters? How come you're not trying to kill us?" I ask tilting my head to the side as I watched the brothers "We don't kill every supernatural creature on sight, if they haven't killed a lot of people then they can live. It's mainly, vampires, ghosts and demons we normally kill" Dean said as he looked up at me.

I looked at sebastian "would you kill him?" I say kinda worried for the future, I looked at the brothers who looked at each other then to seb then back to me "No unless he becomes a danger to us all, anyway we don't know how old he is, what he's capable of or how to kill him. So, for your mate, he'll be alive" I had a feeling he was going to say, "For now" at the end of that sentence. I saw Crowley and cas turn to look at sebastian "So can you recall the time when you became a demon?" The angel asked sebastian watching him cautiously "Hmmm, I believe it was during the time you mortals call it the Egyptian period" My eyes widened for a second before looking at the people around me who all looked stunned "How did you become one, did you get created or did you start of as a human?" Crowley asked intrigued by this conversation.

"I can't recall most of it but from what I can remember I was born into a catholic family and got sold to the mines for labour. I was a mere child at the time, I think that I was most likely sold of due to money being scarce or something like that. I guess how I become a demon is still confusing to me in a way. It was like one day I lost It killing everyone with a scythe I had found before running to a church asking the priest as to why I was like this, but he got scared and I killed him too. I couldn't remember much after that, I think I just blacked out" we listened to sebastian as he told his story.

"Seems like you have a much nicer way of turning into a demon then us sons of bitches got tortured until we turned into demons" I turned my eyes from sebastian, feeling awfully sorry for what his human self-went through, before looking at Crowley "so how did you become a demon?" I ask trying to get of the topic of seb. I watched as sebastian walked over, I wrapped my arms around him before looking at Crowley "Maybe that's a stor…" "he sold his soul to make his dick three more inches, when his time was up his human soul got tortured until it turned into this mess in front of you" I heard dean say I looked between dean and Crowley.

"seriously? You sold your soul for a bigger cock?!" my eyes widened before I laughed "OMG seriously? you've got to be joking ?!" I say before looking at their faces "of fuck you weren't kidding, were you?" I say looking at dean who was smirking "nope"


	28. chapter 28

After that awkward conversation we all returned to our seats, with me seating on sebastian lap and the others either talking or drinking/ eating together. I turned in seb's lap to look at him "Should we trust these hunters? Due to our last encounter with the last group I don't want to be caught out again and get kidnapped or whatever" sebastian looked at me "That's a question I've been asking myself too. I mean they are allies with the supposed king of hell, a Nephilim and an angel, so I guess they can be trusted but let's not have our guard down "he said wrapping his arms around me more.

I nestled into his shoulder as I hugged myself closer to him, I looked out the window to see that we were now flying over land. I looked towards the screen in front of me and clicked onto the flight info to see that we were 1 hour out from Heathrow airport. I noticed that the Nephilim, jack, wasn't in the cabin room with us "im just going to the bar again to get myself something to drink" I said to sebastian as I got of his lap, I walked over to the drinks room to find jack sat at the bar with a coke in his hand. His eyes were fixed on his drink in confusion "looks like you've never had a diet coke before?" I said as I sat beside him.

I got myself a diet coke too before looking to face Jack "well I was only born a few weeks ago so im a bit new to these foods and different flavours. Like the diet is so different compared to the normal coke" he said causing me to chuckle at his comment "Yeah, I guess so, so this whole thing must be very confusing for you I take it?" I ask him, jack looked towards me "I guess, im the son of a human and lucifer, I have powers that I don't yet understand and don't know how to control" I looked at the counter knowing what he felt to some degree.

"you'll figure it out someday, you just need to have a safe space to see what your powers are and how you can control them. I mean im not no demon but im soulmated to one which is still complicated to think about but im a hybrid I can turn into animals and I still don't know what other stuff is hiding into me" jack's face looked a bit less sad then it did before "I take it you don't feel as included in there then?" I ask glancing over my shoulder to the cabin "Sam tells me that im part of the family, but there's times where I don't feel included like im not being told anything and then there's dean who doesn't seem to like me at all"

"Well I guess with the Winchesters they've most likely dealt with a lot of bad shit that makes them a bit more guarded, when I look at dean he seems to be like a solider or a military type man due to the way he acts. He just needs time to warm up to you I guess" I say before downing my drink, I quickly grabbed another. I noticed that Jack was taking this in, so I decided to leave him be "(Y/N)?" "yeah?" I turned around hearing my name

"Thanks for giving me this advice" "no problem, you can come to me when you need any more advice" I say smiling before returning to ours seats. I saw that sebastian was going through the film selection on the screen as I stood behind the chair that seb was on, I felt someone come up beside me "I take it he doesn't know how modern technology works then?" Crowley said beside of me. "not really, I hadn't had much time to show him how modern technology works" I reply as I look at Crowley "So how is our Jack then?" he asked leaning against the wall beside me "He's okay, just feeling like he's being ignored" I look back at the curtain to the refreshment cabin.

"The Winchesters have gone through a lot of shit during the time of knowing them , they lost there mothers when they were small , then they got her back but she's trapped in another dimension" I looked at him confused , then shocked "that's not all , there dad got possessed by a demon then they had to kill him, Sam got possessed by lucifer himself and an angel, dean got turned into a demon and they've met god and his sister" I didn't realise that my mouth was slightly agape from this new information about the brothers "cat got your tongue , love?" the husky British voice of Crowley brought me back.

"Fucking hell, how do they even sleep at night" I say moving my fringe from my face still in shock "that's a question that I would like to know too" The demon king said, I noticed that sebastian was beside me "you took a while? Now I can see why" sebastian said almost growling the last of his sentence. I sighed before turning around and placing my hands onto his chest to calm him down "my dear, you need to not to be possessive all the time. Im certain everyone here knows im yours" I say kissing his cheek, his eyes seemed to soften as his arms went around my waist "I was only talking to jack, I noticed he wasn't in here and wanted to speak with him alone"

I heard a beep above me to see that it was the seat belt sign "seems like were near to the airport then" I say as I go towards my seat, I saw sebastian go to the seat in front of me before I looked out the window to see that the airport was coming into view "its good to be home" I say smiling to myself.


	29. chapter 29

Once we were all off the plane we waited outside the terminal "Where abouts do you live then, (Y/N)?" asked Sam from beside Dean "I live about an hour away out of london, it's a place in the countryside "I say "Then why can't be live with you guys? If its in the countryside as you say, and your town house Is in the city. Then surly we'd be more protected out away from the city?" Dean asked us. I looked at sebastian to see that he was glaring at dean before looking down at me I looked at dean and the other males "okay fine, but you've got to put up with this guy" I say as I fold my arms over my chest.

"im sure we can manage ""okay great" I say before turning to look at sebastian who seemed to be grumbling under his breath. I heard a beep of a horn behind me to see that it was (F/ F /N) "Hey (Y/N), how was America?" I watched as she got out the 7 seater vehicle and jogged towards me before warping her arms around my waist squeezing me "it was great, sadly didn't get to go to Disney or whatever" I say scratching the back of my head "well well , pulled a group of them didn't ya?" (F/F/N) said as she glanced around to see the males.

"oh please, there just some friends I made there. I though (M/F/N) was coming?" I said looking at (F/F/N)

"nah he's got man flu so asked me to come pick you up in the van" (F/F/N) said before looking at the suitcases beside the males "oh shit yeah, hey my name is (F/F/N). you can put your bags in the boot" my friend said before walking back to her car opening the boot of it. I saw sebastian carrying our bags over and placing them down, before the brothers and the supernatural creatures put there's in. I sat in the front beside of (F/F/N) leaving the males to sort themselves "okay is everyone in? great lets a go" I looked at my friend noticing that Mario quote.

"so, I take it your sebastian then?" (F/F/N) said glancing through the mirror above her to look at sebastian "That would be correct" he said behind me "I take it you've been looking after my friend then? By the looks of it quite well" I heard her say noticing she must have seen the mark "that I have, I am a gentleman at heart and will always look out for my mate" I smiled at that.

"that's good to hear, I don't want to hear that you've done something wrong because ill be coming after you with a knife" (F/F/N) said as she carried on driving down the motorway. I went onto my phone going through some of my social media accounts, I didn't realise we were coming up to my house when I felt the car come to a halt. "well that was fast" I said as I got out the car "well you were on your phone and your normally on that thing for like an hour" (F/F/N) said as I walked to the gate before opening it to let the car drive through.

The gate automatically closed behind me as I climbed back in as the car drove up the lane through the woods and into the drive way. The mansion stood proud and tall and the sun shone on it above the clouds. I heard the gasps from the males "yeah forgot to mention I live in a mansion" I say as I get out the car. Sebastian and the other males had gotten out and took the bags out the front before walking into the house.

I looked back to see (F/F/N) standing behind me "it was great to see you again, did wish you came back occasionally" I hear her say. I walked over to her "I will when Im done with my things here" I say as we walk back to her car I felt her hand go to the back of my head holding it I do the same resting our foreheads to each other " for the creed" we whisper before chuckling "its been a long time since we said that to each other" I say walking backwards to the house "see you around , shadow" "likewise , light".

I waved goodbye to (F/F/N) after she drove off, closing the door before turning around to see that lore, loki and jane were all being familiar with the males. Lore saw me first before ponding over and jumping up onto her hind legs to reach my face licking it as a welcome "hey beautiful, have you missed me?" I say chuckling before going onto my knees to stroke the two cats that had walked over. I noticed that the males were watching me "I should probably show you to were you guys will be sleeping" I said getting of the floor and heading to the stairs.

Once I showed them to their rooms we all went downstairs and sat in the living room drink and food in front of us "so you're an assassin of the queen?" Dean asked as he looked up from eating his Chinese food "yep , I was asked by the queen if I wanted to become one due to my family being watchdogs in the past , I was the only one who agreed" I say looking between the males " so I take it this is how you got the mansion?" Sam asked this time around putting down his beer "Well the mansion was always here it was just in a state of despair so me and sebastian fixed it up and been leaving here rent and tax free, all thanks to the queen"

I was Castiel come into the room "the sigils done?" I asked him "yes the mansion and the woods are now protected" he said as he walked over the sofa with Dean and sam. I saw that jack was at the back by the counter "if you want a place to do your spells I believe I asked for a basement or bunker to be fitted in when we had the builders round" "when were you going to tell me this?" I heard sebastian say "well I didn't think I was going to be useful until now" I say looking to my right at him.


	30. Author note and update

Hello, my lovely readers. Sorry its been sooo long since I last did any chapters but being a 17 yr old girl is tough considering I must work this type of thing around social life, YouTube making videos, college and holidays. I will get back into writing more chapters so don't you guys fret, it just takes time for ideas and what I could say to put into these chapters.

Also, I was thinking if you guys like other fandoms such as The Hobbit and love Thranduil. I am thinking about writing a reader one as I did do a fanfic about myself being a love interest to him, but stuff happened and my friends who were in the fanfic stabbed me in the back, so I stopped writing it. But it was favoured by many, so I may do another one again but as a reader standpoint. So, I would love to hear your thoughts on that. And along with that, I have been thinking about doing a Loki x reader fanfic. I have started writing one, but I would love to hear what you guys say before I go ahead and write one.

So, if you guys want to read a Thranduil x reader fanfic then a number one or if you want a Loki x reader put a number two, this way I can see which you guys want to read more. For those who don't like those fandoms or those characters then I can perhaps write a different Sebastian x reader fanfic but this time its set in the past.

I would love to hear your thoughts on what I should do, but for now, I'll go try and write or make an idea of what t put for chapter 30 as the time I'm writing this is at 10:30.


	31. Chapter 30

Once we all had finished our food and drinks, I went to the kitchen to wash up the plates and cutlery when I felt two pairs of arms come around my waist remembering that I had an overprotective horny demon living with me. I felt light gentle kissing on the mark on my neck causing me to stop the washing and drying up "I take it you'll be wanting to go back to mating again soon" I said as I turned around in Sebastian's arms again letting his arms pull me into his chest. My hands raised to his torso before slowly stroking up and down his chest. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were pink "Well you let them lot stay in the mansion, so they will hear us" he said growling at the word them. I sighed "They are being hunted seb, so I had to let them stay at the manor with us" I ran my hands up his chest before wrapping my arms around his neck causing the demon to grab me by the thighs and lifting me up to put me on the counter. I wrapped my thighs around his waist then I remembered about the other things I asked the builders to build "well we wouldn't have to have sex in the mansion let's just say the mansion isn't the only thing I had built". Sebastian looks at me with a raised eyebrow before smirking "Where is this building?" he growled, I looked towards the window "well its in the forest just that way" I say pointing towards the woods just of into the distance.

The minute I pointed at where the builder lay sebastian had raced of towards the building. We got there instantly. We entered the outhouse the door closing behind us, I felt my back hit the bed as sebastian threw me to the mattress. I leaned onto my elbows giving sebastian a sexy look the room went black as sebastian turned into his demonic form, I felt him lean over me. I watched him this is the first time I could properly look at him, his wings were huge and were the colour of obsidian. His little fangs poked out of his mouth. I watched him lean down as he crashed his lips into mine, his hands coming to pull up my thighs to wrap them around his waist. I could feel his erection press into my clothed womb, I felt his lips leave mine before trailing kisses down my cheek before reaching my ear.

"Let's get you undress all we" he said huskily dropping his voice into a deep sounded voice making me shiver. I felt his hands start taking of my top, I sat up pushing causing sebastian to sit down with me straddling him. I helped pull the top over my head before helping take of my trousers and pants, sebastian couldn't take his eyes of my body I looked up to see that he was looking at my breasts in my bra. I reach back and undid the strap before letting it fall letting nipples hit the cold air making them go hard. I looked back up at sebastian he pushed me back onto my back as he leaned forward and took the right nipple into his mouth teasing it with his teeth before running his tongue over the pink nub. I leaned my head back moaning softly at the feel of his hot tongue flicking the nipple. I lowered my hands to his trousers before pushing them down letting his hard, long cock spring out length pressing against my abdomen. I felt sebastian starting to bite down onto my nipple making a moan to be released out of my throat. I felt his hand palm itself against my wetting folds, then his long finger slowly slid into me making my walls open to accommodate as his two digits sank in further before coming out again. My heart rate escalated as the sucking of the nipple and the fingering sent shivers through my body causing slight moans and gasps to resonate.

"even after I fucked you so rough last time you still feel so tight" he said as he made my face go up by my ear again as he bit the earlobe before kissing my jaw and cheek slowly making a trail to my mouth. My mouth was open as I gasped as he curled his fingers hitting the sweet spot in me, my eyes closed in pleasure. I felt sebastian soft lips against mine as his tongue entered before dancing in mine, I felt his fingers leave making a whimper for the lose of contact then I felt sebastian lift. I opened my eyes to look up to see that his normal perfectly styled hair was ruffled and hanging low over his eyes. I looked down to see that his tip was just at my entrance before he slowly moved forward letting the tip throb against my folds, I looked up at sebastian with my pleasured filled eyes wanting him to fill me up already. I watch as he lifted his hips back before taking a hold of his length before lining it up with my entrance. I felt his tip enter me slowly, making me close my eyes as the pain and pleasure came back at once "S-s-sebastian" I moaned out as he slowly sank in deeper before coming to a stop as I felt his balls press into my folds. My thighs got lifted and got pressed to my stomach as sebastian changed my position to sink in a bit further. I heard him sigh as he felt my walks quiver around his throbbing length.

I open my eyes slightly to see him with his mouth open as he let out a sigh before moving his hips back and thrusting forward. The bed jolted as he thrusted " I think it's a good thing you had the builders make this place at least then nobody in the manor will hear your moans as I fuck you like the animal you are or the headboard hit the walls with the time of my thrusts" I heard sebastian growl out his eyes glowing a bit brighter. I felt him thrust back out then in again causing a gasp to come out before he flipped me over growling as he sank back in as my chest was pressed into the mattress. I felt his body lean over my gripping the head board as he started to put his words into action. With each powerful thrust my body would jolt with the bed as it hit the wall, I felt his thrusts becoming more powerful and aggressive causing moans to fill the air as he started to growl or grunt with his thrusts. That's when I felt his tip hit my sweet spot deep inside me "Ugh~ Sebastian", his cock kept hitting that spot with each thrust causing me to become more vocal "Keeping moaning my name, mate. Remind everyone who you belong to" I felt my walls start to throb around his length before he slammed back in causing a moan to come out of me again as my walls closed around his length as he kept on fucking.

"Ughh~~ fuck (Y/N)" Sebastian growled out above me as his cock started throbbing as he sank back in to the hilt cumming into my womb again as his knot at the base of his cock grew locking me to him. I felt his cock throb as his cum shot into me, I panted as I felt sebastian collapse on top of me waiting for his knot to stop swelling. Once his Knot shrunk and went back down, that when I realised what he said "who you belong to" this caused something to stir in me. my eyes suddenly filled with anger as I rolled over before getting out of the bed "where are you going?".

I turned looking at him "Am I just some fuck toy to you now? "that defiantly caught him of guard he looked at me confused "No, what makes you say that" I got up and stood in front of me "Then explain to me what you meant by "who you belong to" ?!" I said raising my voice "Well you do love, you have my mark on your neck that means you belong to me" "I don't belong to you, nobody can belong to someone im not some possession for any to keep. I belong to myself, and me alone" I say growling at him "But you do, you belong to me! no other man can touch you, you do not belong to yourself" he growled back causing me to step back. I fought back the tears before glaring at him with my cats' eyes "Then you don't deserve to have me anymore" I said turning around and racing out of the outhouse, sebastain had raced after me nearly blocking my exist but I managed to slip past him before opening and shutting the door quick enough to race back to the house. I found a coat by the back door to slip on before running to where Castiel was "Castiel !".

I felt the angel land beside me "what is it, is it sebastian?" the angel asked concern "I don't have time, I don't know what he'll do but he's pissed off, can you conceal me from him, so he doesn't find me please? I can't be around him anymore, he's proven to be not what I thought he was" this caused Castiel to nod before casting a quick spell to conceal me just in time as sebastian had entered the mansion. His wings outstretched slightly looking like a predator out for his prey. I looked between him and Castiel that when I saw dean, Sam, jack and Crowley all holding a weapon "we heard what you were talking about go now, well hold him of" Dean said raising his shotgun at sebastian. I swiftly turned into my tigerres form before racing of into the night heading towards my (F/F/N)'s.


	32. Chapter 31

I race through the woods before jumping up at the gate before climbing up to jump over it. I looked both ways down to make sure sebastian hadn't managed to get past the five males. I looked ahead before racing of heading towards the city, I made note not to enter the city looking like a tiger, so I swiftly turned into a domestic cat whilst I raced through the woods. I heard the motorway up ahead and decided to head towards that knowing that If I followed the road ill reach the city quicker. I followed the road for some time, I felt like hours until I reached the city, the moon was up in the sky by now. I slowed down to a stop before jumping onto a wall that ran along the River Thames, I panted only just getting out of breath from running.

Once my breathing became stable, I lifted my nose into the air before sniffing to try and track down (F/F/N). I got her scent, but it was at an apartment not so far from here, just about 30 minutes away. I thought to myself "that's not her house, she's probably on a kill" I made my way through the back alleys and streets of the busy city. I reached the apartment block, I looked up at the massive structure before going down an alley just to the side of the building and reverting into my human form. I looked around releasing I was still naked. I shivered from the brisk cold air before climbing up the building trying to find my friend. I finally tracked her on the 3rd floor cleaning her dagger with a cloth standing in the window. I tapped on the window to which startled my sister in arms, the window opened to let me in.

I dropped down onto the now blood-stained floor, I looked up at (F/F/N) with tear filled eyes. I was pulled into a hug "what happened?" I heard (F/F/N) say into my ear "Sebastian has become another possessive fuckboy" I say growling as we pulled away from each other. I rubbed my eyes with the coat I was wearing. I felt my friends' hands on my wrists as she looked up and down my body "are you naked?" she confused I nodded "right lets get you some clothes , well he wont be using them so you can put on his" I heard her say as she flung some of the dead victims clothing at me.

I went into the bathroom and got changed into some over sized clothing. I looked down at my form before looking at the marking on my neck. I sighed before exiting the room "so that mark, did fuckboy number 5? Christ you've had the worst relationships ever. No offense." I heard my friend say making me chuckle "yeah, I think I just attract the wrong type of males" I sigh before sitting on the bed. I saw my friend stand in front of the window looking out both way "I made sure he didn't follow me but the males who I had round protected me"

"what do you mean by protected you?" (F/F/N) said looking back over her shoulder at me concerned "It's a long story, could we go back to yours?" I saw my friend nod before she picked up her trench coat and we went out the window. I followed her towards her house.

We reached her house quite quickly as there wasn't much traffic around so the bus we got on, got us there much faster then usual. Once inside "Hot chocolate, coffee or tea?" "I think I need something stronger than those" I said as I slumped onto the coach. I watched her go over to the fringe and pulled out a cider to which she threw over to me. lucky I have feline agility, so I managed to catch it before it hit the floor or me. I took the cap of before downing most of the beverage. I saw my friend sit down in front of me in her high-backed chair "so what happened?" "Uhm well sebastian isn't exactly …" "normal?" "well no I was going to say human. He's…He's a demon" I say before taking another sip of my drink as I looked up at her to see multiple emotions show on her face. She looked at me "wait so he's a demon? Like an actual demon?" "Yes, why aren't you surprised at this? Most people will be trying to find out if im on something or trying to exercise me" I say noticing she wasn't freaking out.

"Well im not your average girl though am I and with a job like this then yeah there ain't a lot that going to freak me out. And plus, there's something I've got to tell you or show you?" I watched as my friend stood up before she walked over to the pull and pulled of a painting to reveal a long safe. As she undid the lock to it she pulled out this long piece of wood with Japanese inscriptions on it "that's a Sotoba? Right?" "it seems that time in japan taught you some things " I rolled my eyes before standing up.

Her hand stopped me "I would stand back a few" she said as I stood back confused a bright green light which made me shield my eyes emitted from the Sotoba. Once the light receded in place of the wooden plank at a scythe, the blade was huge and was attached to a skeleton head. A skeletal body was attached the to the staff. I looked at the scythe in wonder "This is a reapers scythe, it belonged to my father who passed it down to me before he disappeared" I stood shocked I blinked a few times "pardon? Are you saying that your half reaper, half human?!" I exclaimed "Yes, sorry I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how you'd react" I ran a hand through the hair before looking at the scythe. That's when I saw her airs dart behind me before pulling me towards her as the scythe went behind me pointing at whoever was behind me.

"oh well, seems like your safe with someone love?" I heard Crowley say behind me. His hands were behind his back as he stood proud watching the two of us, I noticed he had scars on his face and his suit was slightly torn. I gasped at the sight of him, he looked like he's was in pain, but he didn't show it "What are you?" my friend said as she slightly lowered the scythe remembering he was one of the males I brought back with me from the states. Crowley raised his hands, that's when I saw scars on his palm and wrists "Im a demon but not like this one's mate here" he said before lowering his hands. I walked over before looking him over "Your mates quite a tough one, took jack to bring him down in the end" he said before I wrapped my arms around his form "im sorry to leave you lot to try and protect me" I said crying again.

I felt Crowley's hands stroke up and down my back to calm me down "it's the least we could have done love considering you're letting us stay at the manor" "I'll get a first aid kit to mend up your scars" I heard my friend say as she carried the scythe into the kitchen with her. I slowly let go of Crowley before we moved to the coach "what happened?" Crowley asked "when we tried to ask sebastian he just kept either growling at us or speaking in a tongue we didn't know" I wiped my eyes again before I felt a rough large hand stroke my tears and held my cheek "tears don't suit you love" the demon king said in his deep British voice.

Once I felt ready I looked up at Crowley "He said I belonged to him" I said looking back down "he said you belonged to him? Depending on what time he was born or came from many women belonged to men and he still thinks they do" I thought this through but get being reminded of all the other males who have said I belonged to them. Crowley must have seen the look of betrayal on my face "this has happened before hasn't it?" he said putting his hand over mine. I nodded, just in time for (F/F/N) to come in with the med kit and some bandages. I took them of her "Im going off to bed, you can use your old room again" she said before walking upstairs holding the Sotoba.

I turned to Crowley before opening the box to clean up his wounds and bandage them. I felt the demons eyes watching me, that's when I felt his left hand reach up and cup my chin before raising it up so he look into my eye. I kept my eyes down before closing them going to say something before I felt his rough ones press into mine. His stubble scratching my skin as he kissed my lips, he pulled away "Been waiting to do that, sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable I just didn't want you to think you weren't loved" he said as his hand pulled away from my face. I looked up at Crowley a blush covered my cheeks "It was fine , I think sebastian would kill you if he found out" "Don't worry I can protect myself from him, im fairly certain he's most likely pissed off at me now but he's locked up in sigils and chains to do anything" he says I nod at his words finishing the bandages. Un known to me the mark was glowing "what do you mean by that?" "well your mark is glowing and that normally means your mate doesn't like what your doing or he's trying to warn people away" Crowley said as he touched my mark before standing up.

"you should head of to bed you've had enough shit happened today to make anyone tired" I stood up and hugged Crowley again before he said goodbye disappearing. I turned around before walking upstairs and into my old room.


	33. Chapter 32

Two weeks later

Sebastian pov

I open my eyes waking up from the worst sleep well I've had, I slowly start blinking away the sleep. I feel, as the anyone from modern era would say, shit. I tried to move my arms but I looked across, my drowsiness coming away, to see that I wasn't in the outhouse where I thought I was but in a basement with my wrists tied to metal chains with sigils on them. I tugged before getting a jolt of pain go through me "Fuck, that hurt" I curse before looking around my legs were also tied to the floor. That's when I realised I was only in my trousers, the rest of my clothing was off leaving me topless "what the hell happened?" then when I realised "where's (Y/N) ?!" I thought to myself.

I tried to find her via the mark I gave her, but it was clouded like she was cut of from me " Can someone please tell me why im in these infernal chains?" I shouted aloud trying to reach anyone. That's when I heard a door open and then thudding on the stone flooring as the five males came in "so he's finally awake" Dean said as he walked over "where's (Y/N)?!" I demanded shaking the chains trying to get out "If any of you have hurt her ill rip your souls out" I growl anger overcoming me. I heard dean scoff before looking at the others "We hurt her?! You hurt her! After your little love making session she came back in with you following her like some sort of dog after a steak" Jack shouted at me.

I stopped "What? I wouldn't have hurt her, she's my mate" I exclaimed "Well its true, you broke her trust. She feels betrayal now all because you said 'you belong to me'" Crowley said as he stepped to the side leaning against the wall. I looked down at the floor "no, no, no. I didn't say those to her or I didn't mean to" I said looking confused "you don't know what happened do you?" Sam said as he stepped beside his brother "no I don't know what happened? Now can I be free of these chains?!" I said shouting at them. That's when I heard them snap before falling to the ground.

"Thank you, now someone explain what the hell happened?" I said looking at them all before Castiel came over and pressed his palm to my head making me see what occurred and what has occurred over these past two weeks. The memories stopped, I stepped back "I must have turned demonic on her" I said looking down at the floor trying to comprehend what just manifested "are you saying you've got two completely different personalities?" dean said looking at me with his arms over his chest " I don't usual forget or do that during heat season , it must have been because of (Y/N) she's the first human I've ever loved , it must of made my demonic form become more possessive over her making me say those things to her" I say running my hand through my hair as I paced back and forth.

I stopped and turned towards them all "where is she I need to apologise for my actions?" I ask as I look at each of them "She dropped contact with us a week ago, none of us can find her not even me or giraffe over there" Crowley said, I got confused by giraffe, but I believe he meant the angel. I looked around at them again "Where did she go prior to this?" I say getting concerned for my mate's safety "I can't believe I've done, she wont trust me again". I saw jack walk over to stand by dean "She went and stayed at her friend's house (F/F/N) I believe it was, but when I went to visit her she wasn't there and that was last week" the young Nephilim said. I sighed before walking towards the basement door , I got stopped when I felt Sam's hand on my arm. I looked at the human "Best just let one of us go with you, just in case if you decide to go demonic again" I heard him say. I nodded watching Sam talk to his brother "I can go with him" jack pipped up causing me to look at the nephillim "you don't know how to fully master your powers and don't forget you're the reason were here, to protect you" Dean said pointing at jack "I'll go with the jack" cas said as he came over by jack.

I made my way out of the basement making my way towards mine and (Y/N)'s room putting some new clothes on before running back downstairs. I looked at the two supernatural's before racing of towards her friends. I reached there in seconds and saw that jack and Castiel where there before me "hmm this smell is way too familiar for my taste" I say as I look around the room "how do you mean?" I heard jack say as he looked at me "Let's just say that a certain reaper shares the same scent of whom or whatever resided here" I say as I look around. I went over to the kitchen to see that there was a map and some files on a group of drug and traffickers in Russia on the table. I saw Castiel enter the kitchen to which he noticed the pictures and maps.

"So, it seems they've gone to Russia?" the angel said, "It seems they've had, and they haven't returned as well". jack entered the room as well "Maybe the mission is proving difficult so they're spending more time over there" the nephillim said, I looked at Castiel before looking at the kid "I thought you were half arch angel surely you should smell that" I said at the of smelling food of the takeout on the counter. I looked at the two males "I think a trip to Russia is in due" I say before turning around. I got grabbed by my arm and we appeared at the manor, I had a strange sensation go through me almost like that of a human being ill. I saw that cas had walked over to Sam, dean and Crowley telling them the situation.

"Right this is how this is going to go, all of us go to Russia we track down (Y/N), whilst you and jack stay at a hotel nearby that why you can be safe" Dean said pointing at Jack " And you don't give dear (Y/N) a heart attack when she sees you" he said pointing at me. I sighed before aggreging. Sam and dean looked at each other "Let's go catch us an assassin"


	34. Chapter 33

(Y/N)

I sat on top of a tree branch watching as my friend was flirting with one of our targets. Of course, the target was falling for it, my friend had him in her palm of her hand. I took hold of the sniper rifle and opened the scope to examine the area around the woods, I lowered it down as the area was clear considering we killed all the targets workers. I looked around before looking down to see that my friend had injected the target to knock him out. I jumped down and walked over resting the sniper file on my shoulder before stopping in front of the unconscious body "How we going to carry him to the car?" I said raising my left eyebrow in confusion.

"uhm I didn't think of that, I was trying to not let him get to touchy feely with me" I heard ( F/F/N) say looking towards me. I looked down at the male again remembering I was turned into a shapeshifter "hmm well I could try and turn into something different then a cat? And could carry him on my back to the car?" I say as I look down at the body again before at my friend "Its worth a shot. I mean have you tested out your full abilities as you've got demon blood and have been turned into a shapeshifter. What if you could turn into a dragon" my friend said grabbing onto my arm with a smile at the possibilities.

I thought to myself "well I could try and see but I don't know as I've not actually had time" "well give it a shot, you never know unless you try. Just do what you do when you turn into a cat but think of a dragon" (F/F/N) said as she walked over to her bags and slung them over her shoulder before looking at me. I closed my eyes thinking of a dragon, my mind instantly went to smaug from the hobbit, then to toothless from how to train your dragon, then to drogon from game of thrones. I groaned before opening my eyes "yeah but which dragon do I chose cause surly if I think of one then ill become that dragon, but which should I become first".

"how about you become smaug? I have a feeling he was one of them of who you thought, and he was pretty badass in the hobbit films" my friend said smiling "that he was" I say before closing my eyes again and thinking of smaug. I felt my body starting to burn up like I just had a flame thrower be ignited at me. I started groaning as I hunch over opening my eyes as the burning sensation got worse. I cried out, but it sounded more like a mixer between a roar and a groan. I started backing away I could hear my friend shout my name, but my ears started going muffled before I went deaf.

(F/F/N) pov

I watched as my friend screamed in pain as fire started to appear around her body making her be engulfed "Omg! (Y/N) !, no no no! (Y/N) try and think back to your normal human form" I shouted at my friend as she clutched her head, but it was too late. Her eyes opened to reveal orange eyes with a cat like slit. I gasped my eyes widening "I think I've just chosen the worse dragon for her to turn into. Why did I say smaug?!" as I backed off as she disappeared in the flames. The flames grew turning the flames to ash, one tree was toppling down. I pulled out the Sotoba and turned it into the scythe cutting it down before it hit myself and the target.

A giant red-golden wing shot out of the flames before a second appeared, the claws slammed onto the ground causing the ground to shake with the impact. I backed up more I noticed the guy was waking up, his eyes opened before he looked up to see that the flames were above him. I looked between him and my friend, he looked towards me before getting up and running over to me pointing a gun at (Y/N) "woah put down the gun, you'll just piss her off" I said grabbing the gun pointing it down. The gun fell from the targets hand easily as he was still in shock, the flames started dispersing revealing more of the wyvern.

My friend now turned wyvern stood towering above us never full realising how big smaug is in the films. My friend stood taller then a flat as her face appeared through the flames. Her muzzle opened revealing the sword like teeth as her wings lifted stretching out before roaring making me and the guy cover our ears as she lifted her wings before bringing them down like a hurricane to lift herself into the air. I watched from the floor as she flew up into the sky before disappearing into the dark thunder clouds above. I stood a few minutes later before looking around to see that the fire had caused a wild fire to surround us leaving the area we stood in untouched.

"what the hell just happened" the target said as he looked at me, I brought up my fist to the side knocking him out "I've just turned my friend into death itself" I said wide eyed as I look into the sky as the lightening flashed across the sky illuminating my friend wyvern body as she flew through the thunder clouds.


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ego is based on darkiplier (markipliers ego/Darkside) and antisepticeye (jacksepticeye ego/Darkside).

Notes

(E/N) = ego name

My pov

I started to come to, I opened my eyes slowly before blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness from them. I slowly lifted myself up onto my elbows, I looked around to see that I was in a pitch-black room. That's when I realised I wasn't entirely myself I felt like I was still flying in the smaug form, but my mind was elsewhere. I looked around "uhm well okay for some reason I look like im in that place eleven goes in stranger things" I say to myself. I stood up and noticed in was a black like room I couldn't see anything as I scanned my surroundings. As I started to walk I heard the splashing of water under my feet realising I was walking on water.

I stopped and looked around again "okay where the hell am I?" "where the hell indeed" I heard a voice very similar to my own say in the blackness. I heard the water splash as someone or something made their way over, through the darkness a shape immerged. Once the figure came into more focus, my eyes widened making me step back "what the fuck? "I said as the figure stopped some steps from me. It was myself, but I was in an all-black outfit, I had a leather jacket with leather trousers and a long-sleeved top on. I looked up and down this other self "well ain't you pretty, even though you're the good half of us" the other version of me said as she looked me up and down.

"uhm thanks, but who the hell are you? Where am i?!" I said as I moved my arms pointing at my other self and then the room. The other (Y/N) looked around as she put her hands behind her back before circling me like a predator " well lets just say im like one of those youtubers ego that you like , bit more similar to markiplier in the way of manners and personality but also a bit like anti in the whole glitch type thing and his physicality" I heard her say before stopping in front of me "Let's just say this is your mind palace , where I can speak to you. Also, you can call me (E/N)" this ego version of myself said as she smiled glitching slightly.

That's when I realised something "Wait you're the demonic part of me aren't you" I said watching (E/N) "yes you are correct, I made you turn into that version of smaug and to fly you away, so I could speak to you for a while". I blinked my eyes during that the surroundings changed to that of home, I watched as (E/N) sat down on a chair with one in front of her. She pointed to it "please have a seat" she said before returning her hand and folding her arms. I sat down in front of her, folding my leg over the other almost copying my other self's siting position. I watched as (E/N) was considering my form tilting her head to the side before opening her mouth to speak.

"Im guessing you want to know more of what you can do with these shapeshifter abilities correct and you're probably a bit confused as to why they decided to put demon blood in you too?" (E/N) said as she placed both of her arms on the arm rests before leaning her head back. I looked down knowing she was correct and that I was thinking that when I woke up "Yes, I've been confused for a few months now ever since I read those files on what they did to me. I thought it was maybe that they wanted a new thing to sell as I figured they did some black-market dealings on the side" I said as I looked up to face (E/N). She smiled before looking down "well let's just say they were going to sell you but a buyer came in last second and decided her wanted a weapon for his group" (E/N) said as she brought up her hand and an image started appearing above her open palm.

It was like a third persons view of this man and the experimenter "You want me to do what with her?" "I want you to use this vile of demon's blood and turn her into the perfect half breed, I will pay you double for this experiment" the buyer said in the memory. The experimenter took the vile before looking at the buyer "why do you want me to do this? Just out of curiosity" the male said "Well let's just say I want a weapon that will tear my enemy's apart" the buyer said before chuckling. The image disappeared above (E/N)'s palm. She rested her arm back onto the arm rest before looking at me "where is this guy now? I've got words I want to say to him, I ain't being used as some fucker's weapon" I say growling getting pissed off.

"The same here, last I knew he was staying at a place in Russia. Some fancy building near the mountains" (E/N) said as she stood up from the chair, I got up as well "how do you know this?" I say following her. I noticed a light up ahead " I did some research whilst you were out, also I believe your body is heading towards some buildings so you might need to actually wake up and gain control" I heard her say as the light expanded covering me , blinding me in the process. I shook my head as my eyes opened to see that I was outside the cold air hitting my body as I saw a house come into view. I lifted the huge wings attached to my body before flying up into the air just skimming the buildings. I looked down to see that I have been flying over forest and had reached civilisation.

I smelt something like smoke come from behind me, it was distant, but I could smell it well. I flew up and bit higher before stopping hovering above the town as I looked at the blazing fire following behind me "oh shit, it seems I am fire and death now" I said as I looked down to see that a few kids where playing with each other and a few parents where out. I felt eyes on me I knew my wings would be making the sound of a large storm above them. That's when I heard a scream from below to see an elderly woman pointing at me and crying out in Russian "ahh shit" I said before doing a back flip and flying back over the town. I noticed that plane that carry water where flying this way to stop the wild fire. I flew up into the dark clouds above.

I flew through the clouds until I saw some mountains ahead, I slowed down before lifting my feet to land on the floor. I landed on a jutted-out piece of rock which I realised lead into a cave, the entrance was big enough for me to enter which was lucky of me. I walked towards the entrance before ducking down and entering the cave "well it ain't going to be a castle in a mountain but it'll do for now" I said my voice echoing of the walls. I went deeper into the tunnel before I came out into a room. I looked around before walking over to the far side and laying down on the floor, becoming tired from the flying "I wonder how birds keep enough energy to fly, I feel like I've just ran well flew for 5 hours straight" I said as I panted out before resting my huge head on the floor. I breathed out smoke from my nose as I sighed out.

I looked around "hopefully I can find (F/F/N) in the morning and explain what the hell just happened to me" I say before falling asleep.

(F/F/N) pov

I had dragged the guy over to a massive tree that wasn't touched by the flames. I have been dragging this guy through the woods for five hours until I got tired. I pushed the guy against the tree before tying his hands behind his back. I looked at his now bruised face at how many times he had to be punched unconscious. I looked around before grabbing some wood and lifting a fire, I forgot how fucking cold it gets over in Russia. I rubbed my hands together as I looked around "Well nobody like you should be out here all alone" the familiar voice of Crowley said behind me.

I heard some twigs snapping behind me as well indicating that there way another one here along with the demon. I got up of the floor. I turned around on my hells to see Crowley along with a tall handsome male. His shoulder dark brown hair lifting in the wind. I looked the newcomer up and down before looking at Crowley "who's he?" I said pointing the Sotoba at him "oh that is moose or Sam Winchester "Crowley said looking at Sam before looking at me "why are you here" I say as I put the stick to my side. Crowley stuck his hands in his pocket "well we are here to find you and uhm wait where's (Y/N)?" I heard the demon say as I turned around and sitting down on a log I have been using as a seat "That's the thing I don't know" I say as I looked up at them. The two walked over before siting down on a log I had pulled up as well. The two males looked at each other then to me "what do you mean by you don't know?" Sam said as he looked at me.

"well we were out here about 5 or 6 hours ago hunting our target down that was when we decided to test (Y/N)'s powers. We didn't know how to get the target back to the car so (Y/N) suggested about turning into an animal, we both thought that she should turn into a dragon" I said rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep in them "where's this target now?" Crowley said looking at me "he's tied up at the tree over there" I said pointing at the tree behind me " So (Y/N)?" sam said bringing us back to the conversation at hand.

I looked between the two " me and (Y/N) both thought she should turn into smaug" I said as I looked down "as in from the hobbit?" Sam said with a hint of confusion in his voice "yes as in from the hobbit" I said looking up to see that he smiled at the thought of my friend turning into smaug "but when she was turning she started screaming. It was nothing ive ever heard it was soul chilling. The scream started becoming more of a groan and a roar as the flames covered more of her body." I stopped recalling what happened "that's when the flames stopped, and her body was turned into smaug. She took of burning the forests around us leaving a clearing where me and the target wherein" I say as I rubbed my face before pushing my hair back.

"maybe we should take you and the target to the hotel, you seem tired, love" Crowley said as he stood up and stuck out his hand to help me up. I pushed it out the way getting up myself, I looked at the target "you can help him up" I said to the demon before looking at sam. I turned around putting the Sotoba in my sheath beside me "is that a Sotoba?" I heard Sam say amazed at the sight of it "that it is" I say. I heard Crowley chuckle "I would advise not to go near it, it's not what you may think" I heard the demon say as he came over with his hands in his pockets.

"where's my target?" I ask "don't worry love he's with the others at the hotel" Crowley said before coming over taking hold of my arm and Sam's transporting us to the hotel. I looked around to see the target on the floor haven been awoken by the transportation he looked at us with surprise then to sebastian, then to who I presume to be dean and jack. I looked around at the males "where's (Y/N)?" I heard dean say as I turned around to look at him "well she ain't here obviously" I say walking over to the bed. I sat onto it "where did she go?" I heard sebastian say. I looked at him before explaining myself to them.

"I shouldn't of said those things to her, then she wouldn't of gone missing" I heard sebastian growl out as he rubbed his face in agitation "do you know which way she went?" I heard him say looking at me "she went north I think, she could be in those mountains. This is the direction I saw I head towards" I say as I get up walking to the window to see the mountains in the distance. That's when we all turned towards the door to hear some muffled Russian voices, I heard what they were saying "did one of them just say Drago?" Sam said as he looked towards us confused "you can speak Russian?" I heard dean say looking towards Sam "yes I got bored, so I decided to learn Russian" Sam replied as I walked towards the door.

I opened it looking down both ways, I saw sebastain come up beside me along with the others. We all walked down to the foyer area to see an elderly woman grabbing the arms of a police officer. I walked over "excuse me but did you say dragon?" I say in Russian causing some gasps from the males behind me. I rolled my eyes turning to look at them before turning my eyes back to the women " yes this cur won't believe me , this huge red and gold dragon hovered above the town as this wild fire followed behind us" she said grabbing my arms " the town is in flames, were trying to get help but this officer wont help us" the elderly women cried into me.

I patted her back "well see if we can help" I say in Russian before looking at the males who came over and stood beside me "which way did this dragon g…" I was cut of by the giant roar echoing across the sky "its coming from the mountains" the officer exclaimed before running outside we all followed to see a shape on fire twirl into the air before shooting fire from its mouth "omg" I said in English looking at the male "is that who I think it is?" dean said "yep that's (Y/N)" I said as I watched my friend burn whatever was on the mountain.


	36. Chapter 35

50 minutes before

(Y/N) pov

I woke up after a nap, I opened my mouth fire accidently sparking out I snapped my mouth shut and watched as the sparks hit against the wall. I looked around before I pushed myself up before walking across the cave floor towards the tunnel entrance the claws clinking across the floor. It was strange walking in this form as the claws were attached to the wings. I ducked my head down my eyes looking around the tunnel, I stopped when I heard people talking that's when I heard a voice.

The voice was that of the buyer from that memory thing "so you're saying that you saw a dragon flying across the forest and it flew in there" I heard him say. A deep gruff Russian accented male then spoke "yeah it flew over me whilst I was driving, sir. Then when I drove after it" he stopped suddenly "it ain't an it, it's a woman" the buyer said "Well I drove after her and noticed that the town she was hovering over must of seen her and they said it flew into the mountains" the male said again. That's when I smelt a dog "oh shit, it's going to know im here. Im going to back slowly" Istart backing of that's when it barked.

"she's still here" I heard the buyer say chuckling. I heard rattling of chains. I growled as I felt (E/N) start to take over slightly I push forward "no (E/N) stop we need to go back" I think to myself before I busted out the entrance, a crack ran up the side of the entrance before the rocks above start to crash down around me. luckily Smaug's skin is strong and impenetrable so the stones just bounced of and landed on the floor around me causing the floor to crack as well. The buyer acted quickly and realised where I stood was the most sturdiness.

I brought my head back but that was when I felt a bullet hit my skin from above, a helicopter hovered with a machine gun attached to it as it carried on firing at me. It distracted me too much for the buyer to climb onto me I felt him step onto my wing I whipped my head around and glared at him. The chain he was carrying he flicked it at me in the eye. I jolted back closing my eyes. I felt a chain go around my mouth, I opened my eyes to see that a chain was attached to a muzzle that went around my mouth but not enough for me to open it slightly.

I shook my head to try and shake it of the ground started cracking and falling around me. the men around me started screaming as they all fall to the ground. That's when I heard a word that caused me to stop "lyde" the buyer was Norwegian and his language it meant "obey". My personality changed to one of a cold blood killer. I felt my mind go a bit muffled "(Y/N) wake up, you need to fight this brainwashing. He's going to make you set fire to the town" I heard the ego say before I pushed her out of my head before looking around growling.

I felt the chain to the left being pulled "come on move, serpent" I moved to the left and walked towards the edge. I heard the thudding of feet behind us as people from the town came running up the hill "my god" I heard a female say in Russian causing me to turn back and looked at her with my red orange eyes glaring at them. I felt the chain being flicked up and down to make me fly up, I brought my wings up and then down knocking them back. I flew up and hovered before opening my mouth, an orange glow brightened up in my chest as the fire shot out of my mouth at the people below.

Their screams echoed of the mountain sides. I smelt 6 familiar scents the ones of the two brothers, the nephillim, the demon king, my friend and sebastain. I looked to the town some distance away. The buyer shifted above me to look at the town as well "let's cause a wild fire shall we" he said as he tugged me towards the town causing me to fly to the town. I swopped down and fly low over the forest, I threw fire out of my mouth setting them alight. I stopped throwing fire and fly over the town causing some people to run away as the wild animals in the forest shot out charging through the town.

I saw that people stood outside a hotel entrance watching me stunned. I turned my head to see that my friend was stood watching me with the others either side of her. I flew up again and backed flipped during the air flying straight back down setting fire to the ground again before flying of to the side heading of towards the hotel. I flew over recognising the elderly women before flying back around, I felt a bullet hit my tail. I flew down landing on top of some buildings. I turned my head and looked to see that a police officer was holding up a gun towards me. I looked at the others before I felt the buyer jump down.

"well if it isn't Crowley" he said as he walked over his hands in his pockets he stopped a few steps in front of me watching the group. Crowley raised his head and looked at the buyer "ahh great, I thought you be dead by now?" Crowley said before walking down and stopped a few feet from him "Well your demons aren't that strong or clever" I heard the buyer say as he chuckled "well you're deal has been ended a long time ago" Crowley said before whistling. I saw four-paw prints appear in the dirt "I wonder how you'll deal against Juliet here" I watched Crowley as he petted this invisible creature. I watched the buyer laugh "you think your demon hound can stop against me" he looked at the demon hound then to Crowley.

I watched the buyer , he looked at me then to Crowley "I hope you realise that she will eat that dog before it reaches me" "not if the others don't help keep her away from you" Crowley said as the others came over dean holding a shotgun, Sam holding a rifle, my friend holding a sword, jack stood back with sebastian holding his knifes. I walked a bit forward before opening my mouth roaring at them through the muzzle the roar caused them to cover their ears. I closed my mouth before looking at the male beside me "kill them" I huffed before charging at them causing them to move out the way. I felt the dog bite my neck as it jumped onto my I shook it of watching as it hit the building to my left. I looked at dean and same in front of me, I felt the fire make its way through my throat. I felt an explosion hit my face causing the fire to go back down.

I looked to my side to see that my friend had hold of a bomb she looked between the bomb and me. I lowered my head glaring at her before looking at the others "come on (Y/N) snap out of it" I heard the demonic part of me say almost giving my brain a wakeup call as I started to realise what was happening. The buyer must have realised I snapped out of it, I glared at the buyer "you made me into this thing" I growled out. I ran at the buyer snapping the muzzle before opening my mouth and taking him into my mouth before throwing my head back eating him. I licked my teeth clean as I landed the claws back down on the ground.

I looked to see that Crowley had his hand out to stop Juliet from attacking me again. I flicked my tail as I watched them all as they lowered their weapons the people of the town came over throwing spears at me. I looked at each of the people around before landing my eyes onto sebastian he was looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I lifted the huge wings again before flying up twirling up to miss the spears from being thrown at me. I carried on flying until I felt a spear hit my chest. I gasped out before I felt another hit my wing causing my wing to stop flying as I felt myself head towards the ground. I tried turning myself around but was too late as I hit the ground with a crunch.

I roared out in pain the sound ricocheting around the town. I rolled over onto my front to see the towns people holding weapons at me, I backed of my back right leg lifting up and I limped back I felt a brick surface hit my tail causing me to stop knowing I was trapped. I looked at the others that when I noticed that my friend was running towards the others before jumping up her body illumined in a green bright light as she landed in front of me with the scythe in her hands. she pointed the blade at all of them, that when I realised she had a mask on. The mask is what we brought when we went to a comic con one year, it was a reaper mask from overwatch. (F/F/N) had fitted an apparatus to change her voice to a deeper one "I would back of if I was you" she said causing the towns people to back off.

I watched as my friend turned around brought her hand up to my muzzle and stroking it "she's not bad, she was under the influence of a bad man, she's sorry for attacking your town and we won't come back ever so you don't have to kill us" my friend said trying to speak in the few Russian words she knew. I looked up at the towns people before looking at the others from afar. I watched as the towns people parted a path as I walked through with my friend leading me. I stood in front of the others, my friend must have noticed the spears in my chest and wing and came over and pulled them out.

I noticed that Castiel had joined us with our target, I watched as the angel came over "this may feel strange but ill heal your wounds for you" he said as he touched my scales a warm feeling went through me as the wound on my chest sealed shut. I looked down at him "Thank you, we should get out of here before they decide they want revenge for the burning of the town" I said before looking over my shoulder "agreed, uhm but how are we getting you back? Or have you forgotten you're a dragon" my friend said looking at me. I sighed "Well I don't know how to turn back, so I might as well fly it home" I said looking at her before looking at the others "well if your flying then so am I, you can apologise for leaving me" I heard her say as she made her way over to my back.

I felt her sit on my back, I looked at the others "don't suppose I could join you" I heard Sam say "of course you want to have a ride on a dragon , you big nerd" dean said hitting his brother in the rib playfully "Well who else wants to ride on my back" I said growling out they all looked at each other before raising their hands in the air. I sighed "well get on" I say as I lowered myself to the ground letting them get on. I watched as sebastian came over he sat up front.

"all grab on tight" I said before racing of and flying up. Grabbing the target as I went "you didn't think wed leave you behind do ya?" my friend said as I flew over the forest before flying towards the uk. I looked around before flying more up and over the clouds, I saw that an owl was flying up her just ahead of me. It turned its head and watched me almost falling as it saw me flying beside it. I flew ahead of the bird of prey. That's when I heard some music come through a speaker. I looked over my shoulder to see that my friend had her speaker out and was listening to (F/S). I shook my head in amusement before flying heading towards home.


End file.
